Velvet Crowbar
by crazykitteh
Summary: The sequel to I Don't Love Anyone. The continuation of Bella's story. My retelling of Twilight and now New Moon. Bella is left to fight not just for her life but for the town as vampires are drawn to Forks.
1. Prologue

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

Prologue

BPOV

Edward's words that day didn't surprise or shock me. They hurt me, yes. Deeply. He had the ability to cause me more pain than anyone else ever could and he did just that. He knew he had that power over me and he used it in the worst way possible.

However I realised afterwards that some part of me had been waiting to hear those words since the day we met. I was lucky to get the brief moments of happiness with him that I did before he realised the mistake he'd made with me.

I didn't belong with him or in his world.

I didn't belong anywhere.

That realisation didn't stop the pain I felt. The excruciating ache where my heart had been torn from its place in my chest with every word he spoke.

I wanted to cry but this wasn't a pain that tears could touch. Screaming was as equally pointless. If there was a human reaction to the pain inside me I had yet to find it.

I fell apart. Despite promising myself that I would never let anyone close enough to do that to me I ended up exactly where I'd never wanted to be; torn apart because I believed him when he said that he loved me.

I longed for the burning misery I had felt when James bit me. That was nothing compared to what gripped me when Edward left. I could handle the burn. I'd welcome the burn.

My wishes and hopes weren't possible though. So instead I chose a different course of action. I shut off my emotions and made sure that no one else would ever be able to hurt me that way.

I cut out my heart.

Figuratively though I hadn't ruled out doing that literally if it came to that in the future.

I'd been put through misery and there was no chance I was going to ever risk that happening again. Emotions and feelings were not luxuries I could afford to have.

Edward had made that clear.

It had been sixty-five days since he'd left.

It seemed now that my life before meeting him had been preparing me to deal with the agony of his departure. If I hadn't already learnt to live with pain there's no way I would have survived. I would have slashed my wrists on day one.

Somehow I didn't do that. Even though in hindsight it seems like a completely rational response when the only person you've ever been able to love destroys you.

No one would ever hurt me like that again. I would never give them the chance.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. Please take notice of the M rating.

* * *

The woman was painfully average. Painful because when the little girl the woman was watching was reported missing by her parents and anyone presently in the area tried to think back for anyone suspicious, they wouldn't even remember her.

Average appearance, average clothes, average everything. Nothing whatsoever about that would make her stick in your memory.

She stood at the edge of the park by the railings as if waiting for her husband or friend. Nothing out of the ordinary about it, people met near the play ground every day. Why should this woman be any different?

The girl that was being watched had the misfortune of being picked out by a particularly unpleasant being. One wearing a human costume and having nothing but pain and death in mind for the child it observed.

"Why her?"

The woman exhaled sharply when the demon within saw who stood beside her. It wasn't appearance she recognised but scent. To demons, Bella Levitan had a distinct smell.

"Why not one of the other children?"

Bella gestured to another girl who didn't seem any less special than the one the demon had chosen. Both seemed to be ordinary girls playing with friends.

The more the demon stared at Bella, the more unsettled she became. A change had occurred within this girl and it was reflected in Bella's appearance. You wouldn't look at her think seventeen year old high school girl.

You'd think professional, sophisticated young woman.

Dark hair was pulled back in a smooth, high ponytail. The figure clinching black trench coat was probably designer judging by the rich appearance of the material and the shoes... the human inside the demon was having serious shoe envy.

Red peep toe pumps. The only splash of colour in Bella's wardrobe but they definitely made a statement.

"What makes her so special?" Bella asked.

Bella's question was unexpected. Normally it was straight to the violence with them. Not many people actually stopped and asked specific questions about their habits.

"There's a spark."

The demon shrugged, leaning against the railing as if they were having just a casual conversation. Some people discussed current events but they discussed the selection process for demons and their food.

"I walk down a street, pass dozens of people dragging brats along with them but when I see one and there's that spark..."

Bella was pretty sure the over the top shiver was thrown in solely for her benefit. Some of these demons could be so damn dramatic it was ludicrous. They were supposed to hate humanity and want their destruction, not take on its most annoying traits.

"I can't walk away."

"Well you're going to. You're going to walk away and slink back into whatever cesspool you crawled out off."

"Oh I love it when you get all strict. Gives me tingles."

"You really don't want to push me."

There was a smile on Bella's lips but it didn't touch her eyes. Those blue pools were icy cold.

"_Look at you_! _All dressed up in big sister's clothes_."

"Do you think you're safe here? In public?" Bella looked around. "I will end you if you don't leave."

"Think of the children."

"I don't give a fuck if they see. It'd be nothing compared to what you would do to them."

The demon realised it had lost. This girl would gut it right there just to prove a point. Bella waited until it had turned to leave to grasp the woman's arm and yank her back beside her.

"Go back and tell the others that this place is off limits. I will not abide demons procuring food here."

Once she was sure her warning had been taken seriously, Bella pushed the woman away. She watched the demon walk away, attempting not to appear too desperate to be away from her.

Bella turned and once again surveyed the playground and the children enjoying their free time. That little girl had no idea how close she had come to death and never would.

It was the first demon she'd come across since New York though she wasn't naive enough to think that it was the only one close by. Demons hid in plain sight, waiting for their chance. Today, this one was hungry. Bella had never come across one actively seeking prey but she was damn happy she'd managed to stop this one.

Bella hadn't gone looking for a demon. She'd been heading to a lunch date near the lake when she'd felt the dark energy. Ignoring it wasn't an option for her.

-x-

The walk to the Bar and Cafe, a pleasant eatery near the water in Olympia, cleared Bella's head and when she arrived she was feeling a little brighter which she knew her date would appreciate given her violent temper the previous week. Walking in, Bella briefly wondered if that was why he'd requested they meet in public.

Lucas Montgomery was already sat at a table when she walked over. He didn't look up at the menu as she sat down.

"God I'm starving. Are you hungry? I'm going to order two cheeseburgers, fries and curly fries."

"I think you're going to eat enough for the both of us."

Bella signalled to a waitress who walked over, notepad at the ready to take their order.

"Iced Tea."

The woman nodded and looked to Lucas who smiled and gave his order, also managing to add a slice of pie to it. Once the waitress was gone, Lucas put the menu down and gave Bella his full attention.

"How long are you going to stay in Olympia?" Lucas asked.

"As long as I want to."

Tomorrow would be three weeks since she'd packed her bags and left Forks to stay in an overpriced hotel in Olympia after a rather unpleasant fight with her uncle.

Port Angeles just hadn't felt far enough away.

"But you are going back to Forks."

"Eventually."

As much as the thought of going back there made her want to get in her car and drive South until she reached Mexico, she knew had had to go back. Just not today and probably not tomorrow.

"Charlie is going to be pissed."

"Charlie is having the best weeks he's had since I arrived. I didn't leave just for myself."

Lucas frowned. It was the first time since he'd come back that he'd heard her speak with any nuance of affection or remote concern. For him it was a relief to know there was still something of his old friend left in there.

"Do you really believe that?"

"You don't know half of what's happened."

Barely weeks he'd been back in her life and already he was back to annoying her. They'd spent hours talking things over and in the end she'd forgiven him for everything that had happened. In hindsight it hadn't seemed at all important to her.

Bella paused while the waitress delivered their drinks, giving Lucas a flirty smile and telling him his food would be right out. He winked at her and she walked off still smiling.

"If you're quite finished," Bella murmured.

"Please continue."

"I've done nothing but fuck up Charlie's life so I'm doing the best thing I can and keeping away. He can get back to normal and be with Sue and I won't be there to mess it up."

"Charlie loves you. You're his niece, Bella."

Bella didn't look like she believed that. She just took a long sip of her drink and any comment Lucas would have had was stopped by the arrival of his food.

"Want something?" Lucas asked her.

"No thank you."

Just the sight of all that food made Bella feel sick to her stomach. She pushed the nausea aside and decided they should get to the point of their meeting. Bella really didn't want to continue discussing Charlie and their unravelled relationship.

"Have you found Tessa Reeves?" Bella asked.

The day that Bella had been released from her second and longest stay in a psychiatric ward, she'd received a letter. It was anonymous and told her to get out of Forks as quickly as possible. Bella had used her abilities to discover who had sent it and was intrigued to learn it was Tessa Reeves.

"No but I have found a Tessa York. Did you know that Tessa Reeve's maternal grandmother was called York before getting married?" Lucas asked with a grin.

"I did not."

"Tessa York now resides in Lakewood. Not far at all."

"Address?

"Sent to your phone along with some background on her since she left Forks."

Bella wanted to know why Tessa Reeves would send her that letter. How did this woman even know who she was? It was ridiculous in some ways but the letter had arrived just after Bella began looking into the murder of Tessa's sister Wendy.

There were no coincidences.

"I'll pay her a visit tomorrow," Bella said picking up her drink.

"Want some company?"

"No."

Talking to this woman was definitely something that Bella had to do by herself. It was going to be a strange meeting and having Lucas with her could spook Tessa.

Tessa Reeves was a very good chance for Bella to get the answers she needed and she wasn't going to do anything to risk jeopardising that. Especially considering what the other option for getting those answers were.

"So..."

Bella realised that perhaps she should be a little nicer to her oldest friend and show some interest.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Bella asked.

"Offering yourself up as entertainment?"

She smiled, finding his continued flirtation amusing. When he'd turned up in Forks two weeks ago to see her, it was when she was at her lowest moment. Lucas had seen her at her very worst and didn't let that affect how he viewed or treated Bella.

"Tempting but I'll pass."

Lucas smiled and pushed the plate of fries towards her but once again she shook her head, declining.

-x-

Entering the hotel room, Bella could feel herself relaxing now that she was inside and away from the world. She gave a sigh of relief, leaning back against the close door.

Bella kicked her shoes off and hung her coat over the chair before walking over to where her carry bag was set on a chair. She took a small black pouch from inside the inner pocket and went into the bathroom.

Like the rest of the hotel suite, the bathroom was immaculate and everything was very high quality from the soft hand towels to the shampoo and soap. She set the pouch down on the marble counter top next to the sink and opened it. Nestled inside were five gleaming silver scalpels of various size and shape.

Bella picked up the scalpel and rammed it into her arm with all her strength. The blade sliced through skin, tendons and nerves until it almost scraped the bone. She let out a ragged gasp of pain and her eyes began to water.

_Do not think of him. Do not think of him._

After a moment she pulled the slender blade out and dropped it into the sink. Bella looked down at the blood flowing from the wound and closed her eyes, letting the waves off pain wash over her.

_I will not think about him. I won't. I won't._

She took there for a few minutes repeating her mantra over and over again until the pain stopped. When she opened her eyes and looked back down at her arm, the wound was healed. A slightly raised pinkish mark was all that was left of it.

Bella turned on the tap and used some tissues to clean the blood from her arm. When it was all washed away, not even the pink mark was visible anymore.

It was the only method with any success for ridding Bella of thoughts she could no longer bare to have. She'd tried so hard to banish them but they would always come back. This way she was trying to train herself not to have them at all.

Painful, brutal and necessary.

The pain that Bella felt from the scalpel was nothing compared to the anguish she'd felt when thinking off Edward. It was why she'd been determined to rid herself of any and all thoughts of him.

-x-

The first time that Bella had been hospitalized was two weeks after the Cullens left. She'd tried her best to hold it together but she'd crumbled and spent five days in hospital being interviewed by doctors and mental health professionals.

The second time was a lot worse. She spent two weeks on a psych ward after purposely crashing her car. Charlie didn't know what else to do so he'd had her taken in on an involuntary psychiatric hold. It was after that their relationship fell apart. Bella didn't trust him and he didn't know how to help her.

Bella had done what she could to take back control of her life. To regain her own power and leaving Forks had been the first step.

She'd barely scraped through the school year academically but she wasn't sure that she'd bother going back. Graduating was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She had the whole summer to work out what she was going to do next.

Tessa Reeves and the letter she'd sent was of immediate concern to Bella so the day after her meeting with Lucas, she drove to Lakewood. It wasn't far and Bella drove there in her rental car.

Bella took a deep breath and got out the car. She was as prepared as she was going to get and the longer she spent sat outside the house was only going to serve to alarm a neighbour. That would lead to an awkward conversation.

She walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. She'd been itching to get to this point for days but now that it was here, she didn't know if she was ready for it. There was no time for second thoughts though as the door opened and a dark haired woman stood there with a smile. That smile faded as she looked at the girl on her doorstep.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"With all due respect you should have thought of that before sending me that letter."

Tessa Reeves sighed and stepped back to let Bella into her home. Bella entered and paused in the hallway.

"I'm only here because I need answers. If I could this without involving you then I would," she told the older woman.

Tessa nodded and went through to the living room. Bella followed and sat down when prompted to. Tessa was trying her best to appear composed and unruffled by the appearance of this teenage girl.

"You knew who I was, how?" Bella asked.

"You look just like her. Lilia."

Bella somehow managed not to react to her mother's name. Her body was tense like a coiled spring but her face was expressionless and calm. The practice she'd had the last three months at concealing every thought and feeling had made her an expert.

"You knew my mother?"

"I met her once. You look so much like her; I knew exactly who you were when I opened the door."

Bella tried to put her own personal questions aside and concentrate on what she needed to ask Tessa. She'd thought that the relationship between her father and Tessa had ended along with high school but apparently there was more to it than that.

"Why did you send me that letter?" Bella asked.

"I read about what happened to you. The article didn't name you but I knew Charlie was the police chief in Forks and it said sources indicate a young relative so I figured it out."

That's what everyone in Forks had done. Everyone had known she was the victim. Joe Mallory had broken into Charlie's house one night and nearly killed Bella. She'd managed to survive despite the stab wound after Charlie came back and shot Mallory.

"Terrible things happen in that town; dark things that no one can ever properly explain. You should get out while you can. Before it sucks you in anymore."

"It's too late for that. I'm in."

Tessa never actually looked directly at Bella. Her left foot was half bouncing on the carpet as she tried to still her nervous energy. Having this girl in her home was making her very uncomfortable.

"Why did you leave Forks?"

"I wanted a fresh start."

"Not many people would have left home when they're sister was still missing."

"I knew Wendy was dead. Staying there would have accomplished nothing. I needed to get away."

Bella understood that feeling. It was partly why she'd gone to Olympia, a need to be away from what had happened. That didn't change the fact that Tessa was keeping things from her though.

"I'm very sorry about your sister. I've read about what happened and the other girls."

"Why?"

This was where things got tricky. Bella couldn't just say she'd been led to a dead body by some dark supernatural energy.

"My uncle had some files and reports about the case. I found them and started trying to work out what happened. I was curious to discover that your sister was one of the girls that went missing. Especially given what I've been told about my father."

That seemed to affect Tessa. Her breath caught in her throat and she bit down on her lip.

"There's some who believe he was involved. Do you think that?" Bella asked her.

"He's capable of many things."

"Is he capable of murder?"

"Yes."

Tessa felt sick. She didn't want to be saying this. To have to tell this girl that her father was capable of such horrific things but she couldn't lie. Bella needed to know, she needed to be warned.

"Is that why you left?"

"I had to. I was so scared; I couldn't spend another day in that town. I had to leave."

Telling Bella all this had left Tessa close to tears. She looked seconds away from completely breaking down. Belle didn't want to cause her any more upset.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. Not many people have."

-x-

The bookshop was the best place for Bella to relax and clear her head. Well relax as much as was possible for her in public and around other people. It had a soothing effect on her and she needed to pick up some new reading material having already read four books since her last visit, three days ago.

She was reading the summary of a mystery novel when her cell phone vibrated indicating a call.

"Hello."

"Are you back at the hotel?" Lucas asked.

"No, I am at the book store."

"Do you actually read that fast or are these merely for decorative purposes?"

"When you don't sleep you have a lot of time to read."

"So how did it go with Tessa Reeves?" Lucas asked.

"She believes my father is responsible."

"Do you think he left Forks because of him? Because she was afraid of him?"

"Yes. She was scared of me, I could see it. She didn't know why I was there. I don't think she'd expected me to find her."

The fact that Tessa hadn't asked Bella how she'd found her and so easily was very telling. Bella was sure it meant that Tessa was aware of the supernatural world. She hadn't asked Bella because she knew the girl had used her abilities to ID her as the sender.

"She could be lying."

Lucas was trying to give her a shred of hope. That perhaps her father wasn't this terrible person that everyone seemed to be convinced he was. It wasn't what she wanted or needed though.

"She wasn't lying."

Tessa believed every word she'd told her. She was terrified just thinking about what had happened. Bella almost felt a little guilty for bringing it all up again for her. Almost but not quite.

"So it went like we thought it would?"

"Yes."

"What if he doesn't react?"

"He will. I'm sure of it. As soon as he hears that I've visited his mother, he will come after me."

"You seem pretty sure."

"What would you do in that situation?"

Waiting for an answer wasn't really necessary. Bella knew exactly what Lucas would do. It was the same thing that she would do and what she knew the guy they were searching for would do.

Bella turned to head into the next aisle and stopped when. There was someone standing at the other end, half concealed in shadow and it cut a very imposing figure.

"Got to run," Bella said and hung up.

The second the phone was in her pocket, the person strode purposely towards Bella. Instead of waiting for him to reach her, she walked to meet him.

As soon as they were within reach the man kicked out at her. She blocked with a move of her own, spun and delivered a harsh kick to the back of his knee. He stumbled back and she hit him hard in the chest twice in quick succession.

Being that close to him she could see that looked to be in his mid twenties, had dark hair and eyes so dark they could have been onyx. Despite them only having fought for a minute, Bella could tell he was very experienced. He knew how to block and parry moves easily.

Most of the fights Bella ended up in were gritty and became more than a little desperate. The people didn't usually stick to such clean and precise moves. It told Bella a lot about the man she was fighting.

Bella cart-wheeled, her feet striking his face as she did and when she landed on her feet she was at the other end of the aisle. When he'd appeared he'd had her trapped at the end furthest from the door. She turned to run but he was too fast.

He got her in a choke hold, crushing her windpipe with his whole arm. Bella flipped him over her shoulder and the second he hit the ground, she ran. She used all her speed and made it to the stairs within seconds. Instead of going down, she bypassed them and the people heading downstairs.

Bella vaulted the banister. She wasn't falling as she was in perfect control of her descent. She landed on a display table, somehow managing not to disturb a single book. Just as the shop assistant was about to say something, Bella jumped down and ran out the door leaving a few stunned people standing there.

Once on the street, Bella used the people walking by as cover. She weaved in and out of them as she ran, all the time aware that her pursuer was still behind her.

She turned sharply, going into a side street and bounced off a wall as she resumed her run. There were very few people around so Bella increased her speed, moving faster than any human was capable of.

There was a low wall just to the right and Bella leapt up, using the wall as foothold to propel herself up. She grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled herself up. Bella managed to roll out of sight just as the man rounded the corner.

Bella lay still on the roof, careful to not make a sound. She could hear the footsteps from below. She could also hear her own blood rushing in her ears which was still an odd sensation. It was something she had only experience for the first time two months ago and had been very unsettling.

After a minute of silence, Bella shifted back. She wasn't going to risk going back down to that side street where he could be waiting for her. She'd find another way down.

She was just getting to her feet when something grabbed her ankle from behind. Bella twisted round just as she was yanked down off the roof. She whacked her head on the brick work and hit the ground with such force that any other human would have had broken bones.

But Bella wasn't just any human. She sprung up and was about to throw a punch when he pulled a knife from inside his jacket.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"You want to play twenty questions right now?"

"Normally I know why people are trying to kill me. Call me curious."

The man relaxed his stance and lowered the knife. He smirked and shook his head.

"I'm not trying to kill you. Just wanted to see what you were capable off. That's all."

"This was a game?" Bella hissed.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Without responding, the man turned and headed back towards the high street.

"That's it?" she called out.

"I'll be seeing you."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	3. Bonus 1 - EPOV

A/N: I own nothing.

A glimpse into Edward's mind.

* * *

I wouldn't do this to her.

I wouldn't bring more darkness into her life.

Bella may be psychic and naturally attract evils but vampires are an evil she is dismally unprepared for.

James could have killed her. He could have snapped her neck rather than biting her and she would be dead.

She'd survived so much and I wasn't about to bring more down upon her.

Bella didn't stand a chance against a vampire. That had been proven with James. What if the next time she faced one, she was alone and didn't have anyone to save her? She would die or become something she never wanted to become.

No matter what pain I felt or the anguish from being separated her, I wouldn't make her life any worse. I wouldn't bring threats upon her that she had no way of defending herself against.

I was there.

I saw with my own eyes James sink his teeth into her and I couldn't stop it. I wasn't strong enough or fast enough to stop it.

Emmett couldn't stop him.

Nor could Alice.

He was outnumbered and still he got to her.

Her screams will never fade, her pain not haunt me every second of every day.

The only thing I could do for her is leave. Remove myself from her life and hope that she never faces a vampire again.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

Sat on the edge of the bed in her hotel room, Bella stared at her phone for almost three minutes before giving in and dialling the number. It rang only once before the call was answered and she heard Jacob's voice.

"You're late."

"I have a life."

"Damn it Bella you know the drill. The only thing keeping Charlie from losing it is that I tell him I speak to you daily. You could at least keep our agreement. You call every three days."

Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her long dark tresses. She felt bad enough and didn't need to be reminded of her failings as a niece.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Are you alright? Are you in trouble?"

It didn't surprise her he was jumping to the worst conclusion. He had no idea what she was doing out there.

"No and no. I'm fine, I promise. I was just ... it's nothing. I just feel bad about this."

"I know."

She heard him sigh and could imagine his stern expression as he struggled between guilt over making her feel bad and his promise to Charlie. Jacob was caught squarely in the middle.

"I don't mean to make you feel that way. He just really feels bad about what happened."

"I spent nearly three weeks on a secure psych ward. Imagine how bad I felt."

Jacob swore and Bella knew she had him. As much as Jacob wanted to keep his promise to Charlie, his loyalty to Bella was much stronger. He'd found Bella in the woods that day and tried his best to keep her from being pulled completely under by her pain.

It was the hospitalization that convinced Jacob. Seeing Bella after she'd been released, what being placed there had done to her. He wanted to keep Charlie from doing something stupid but Bella was his main priority.

"Have you thought anymore about coming back?" Jacob asked.

"Not really."

"I thought this was your home."

"People like me don't have homes. We find places to stay and then we move on. That's how it works."

Bella would always look out for herself. It was the way it had been for as long as she could remember. She would look out for herself and make sure she was okay.

"You have family here. People who care about you. Don't turn your back on that."

"I didn't call for a lecture. I called to let you know I was okay. I'm okay."

Bella hung up and threw her phone down on the bed in anger. Her day had gone from informative to dangerous to damn right dire in the blink of an eye. For some reason Jacob thought he could talk her into coming back and the more he tried, the less Bella wanted to make these calls.

Truthfully Bella had no idea if she was ever going back to Forks. She'd avoided thinking about it at all and really didn't want to start now. The thought of going back there was sickening.

It was full of memories of Edward and what they'd had together, no matter for how short a time it was. What was more painful was the idea of what they could have been and the time they could have shared. Being with Edward, the moments they had together had been the happiest time of Bella's life even with everything else going on around her.

Bella started to walk to the bathroom. Her thoughts were focused completely on the scalpel that was waiting for her on the marble counter top.

_Stop._

That voice. That goddamn nagging voice in the back of her head. The one telling her that perhaps carving herself up wasn't the best idea she'd ever had.

"Fuck no!"

Bella stalked into the bathroom. She walked over to the worktop and swept everything off with her hand, sending it all crashing to the ground. The glasses smashed.

_My heart isn't much better._

Her defences were beginning to fail. The numbness she had felt was starting to fade away allowing the pain to creep in. She had done everything she could to prevent herself being hurt like that again but the pain from Edward's departure still remained.

Her anger was building. Anger at Edward for leaving but mostly at herself for trusting him in the first place. She should have known better; had trusted her initial instincts and stayed away. Trust always got you in trouble, at least in Bella's experience.

She wanted to scream. To smash everything around her to pieces so it would match how she felt. Instead she turned round and smashed her face into the wall mounted picture. The glass cracked, pieces cutting into her skin and tiny shards becoming embedded in her flesh.

For one brief moment, all the felt was blinding pain emanating solely from the wounds to her face.

It was sheer bliss.

Bella went back to the sink and picked out the fragments off glass with her finger nails. As soon as the wounds were clear, they began to heal. By the time Bella had washed the blood off her face, there was no sign that she'd ever been hurt.

-x-

Lucas was asleep in his bed when Bella snuck into the bedroom, careful not to make a sound so not to wake him. She slipped her shoes off and crept over to the bed. She could see he was sleeping peacefully.

_Excellent_.

Bella climbed up on the bottom of the bed and crawled up until she was straddling him. It was a very bold move for her and before a few weeks ago she never would have done something like this. A change had occurred within her though and she couldn't stop her.

Balancing on one arm she leaned over him and ran her index finger down the bridge of his nose. He twitched slightly in his sleep and she smiled to herself.

Bella hated being touched but this was different. She was the one doing the touching. She was in complete control of the situation.

It was rare for Bella to see Lucas so vulnerable and actually defenceless for once. For Bella it was a different side of him and one she was still trying to get used to.

"Lucas..."

To be in such a position of power was exhilarating for Bella. She could drive a knife into his chest and he would be powerless to stop her. He was completely at her mercy.

Bella traced the curve of his lips with her finger. She laughed when he bit down on it.

"Sneaky."

She pulled her hand back while he shifted up onto the pillows a little to get comfy.

"What did I do to receive such a rousing wake-up call?" He asked.

"I'm here because I have a proposition for you."

Lucas grinned up at her. He couldn't deny that waking up to find a beautiful young woman on top of him was more than a little stimulating. Definitely worse ways to wake up.

"Sounds intriguing."

He grabbed hold of her hips, keeping her firmly in place, exactly where he wanted her.

"I need to be out in the world. Where I can be reached."

"What's brought on this change of heart?"

"There is someone out there who may be looking for me. Finding me will be difficult if I stay in a hotel room."

"And you want me there because?"

As he spoke his hands ran down from her hips to the bare skin of her thighs that weren't covered by the material of her skirt. She shivered at the sensation. Bella never usually let anyone touch her; Edward had been the first and only one. So to be touched and in such an intimate way was thrilling.

"Because you have your uses."

"Is that so?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Well let's just say if this goes downhill fast... you aren't the last person I would want in my corner."

Her fingers trailed down over his bare chest. There had always been playful flirting between them but this was the furthest it had gone. Touching in such a sensual way was new for them but given how well they knew each other, something felt very right about it.

Bella lowered her face to his and their lips met in a soft kiss. His fingers wrapped around the material of the scarf she wore around her neck, using it to pull her down and deepen the kiss.

The hand which had been on his chest started to slide downwards and that was when he stopped her. His hand grabbed hold of hers, stopping its descent. He then lifted her off of him and got out of bed.

"Are you really turning me down?" Bella asked him. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"You're not yourself. Otherwise I wouldn't be saying no."

Bella leaned back against the cushions, making herself comfortable as they talked. Lucas was digging through his bag looking for some clothes. He wasn't sure how far Bella was willing to push this and thought being dressed would help.

"Since when does motivation bother you?"

"Since it's you in my bed."

Any other girl in the world he'd already have naked and screaming his name but this wasn't anyone. It was Bella. The rules for her were very different than those for everyone else.

"Oh boy."

"Screwing me won't stop you from loving him. It'll just make you hate yourself."

It was blunt. If anyone else had said that to her then she would probably have decked them. She felt the anger flare up inside her but she didn't do anything. Lucas could get away with things that no one else could.

"I already hate myself."

"Trust me. It won't help and it's not what you really want."

Bella smirked. "You think so."

"Bella, you knew I would say no. That's why you came to me and not anyone else."

She smiled. "Interesting theory."

"You have another?"

Bella swung up her legs down and stood up, walking over so she stood close enough for him to feel the heat of her body.

"Etta said you were good in bed."

Lucas's eyes widened but Bella had left the room before he could respond to her.

-x-

The yellow bracelet was fixed around Bella's wrist by the bouncer who stepped beside and she walked down the steps which would lead to the club. The walls seemed to vibrate with the music; she could even feel it beneath her feet.

It wasn't easy to manoeuvre through the mass of people but somehow Bella managed it with elegance. She needed to get a lay of the land and with all these people it wasn't going to be easy.

A DJ was playing what was supposed to be the latest trends in dance music and the half price drinks were going down a storm. Most of the men there were looking to hook up and the girls were making it very clear they were game.

Bella was looking past all that and concentrating on why she was there and it wasn't to have fun. Though that hadn't stopped her from dressing up for the occasion. A form fitting, midnight blue dress with matching high heels and a silver metal cuff necklace helped her blend in perfectly.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back behind one of the large decorative pillars. She was about to do something extreme when she realised it was Lucas.

"So remind me of the plan."

"Pretend to have fun until he shows," Bella answered.

"Do I even need to tell you how ridiculous this plan is? How do you know her son is even involved?"

"I don't know it's just a feeling. I don't get it but I do know to trust these feelings when I have them."

Lucas couldn't very well tell her not to do that after being the one who had pushed her to trust her instincts. It was all that he'd told her since they had first met.

"I think I liked it better when you were trying to jump me," Lucas muttered.

"Feel free to leave."

"Excuse me?"

"I changed my mind. I don't want you here anymore."

Bella walked off towards the bar. He'd said that he was on board with the plan but clearly he wasn't if he doubted her and was questioning her decision.

Finding this man was the first thing she'd been sure off in months. It was what she had to do and she didn't have time to try and get Lucas to understand that.

Bella didn't see Lucas for the rest of the night. She didn't look for him or use her abilities to search him out. Her attention was required on other matters. She'd gone to bar and ordered a drink but had only taken a few sips.

"You've been ignoring that drink all night."

"Have you been watching me all night?" Bella asked

"Most of it."

Bella turned around and she came face to face with the guy from the book store. The hoodie and knife were gone and he was wearing black dress pants and a nice shirt with his dark hair slicked back.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Well you're looking for me, aren't you? I thought I'd make it easy for you. Here I am."

"I'm looking for you?" Bella asked.

"Unless you went and visited Tessa just to catch up on old times."

Bella actually took a step back as realisation hit her. She should have seen it sooner. He attacked her right after she met with Tessa. Her intention had been to draw him out and she'd done exactly that.

"You're Tessa's son."

"Rafé. It's nice to meet you."

He held out his hand but Bella didn't touch him. She didn't want to know him anymore. It suddenly felt like a terrible idea to be anywhere near this man.

"You tried to kill me."

Rafé smirked. "Like it would be that easy to kill you."

"Why?"

"Why did I attack you?" Rafé didn't wait for an answer. "Like I said, I wanted to see what you were capable off. I have to be careful, you know, well of course you know."

"I didn't mean, why did you try and kill me yesterday? I meant before... back in Forks."

For a long minute Rafé and Bella stared at each other. Almost like they were trying to see who would break first. In the end it was Rafé. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You are good. Perhaps we should go somewhere and discuss this ... properly."

"You mean a place where you can try and kill me without witnesses?" she asked.

"If I wanted you dead then you would be. I assure you."

-x-

Bella walked with Rafé down the street, the occasional flickering of the street lamps giving an ominous foreboding. There were people around, stumbling out of clubs to wait for taxis and attempting not to throw up in the gutter.

The presence of others, as drunk and clueless as they might be, made Bella feel a little better. She refused to go anywhere specific with him and he seemed content to walk.

"You do a good job of hiding it," Rafé broke the silence.

"Of hiding what?"

"Of how unhappy you are. Someone should really put you out of your misery."

"It would seem the universe has other plans."

Rafé's presence was making Bella feel uneasy and almost physically sick. The nausea had been building since the night club and it wasn't lessening.

"You were saying something about my trying to kill you," Rafé said as if it was nothing.

Bella stopped walking and turned to face him. She wanted to see his reaction to what she was about to say.

"Joe Mallory had many qualities of a sociopath but he wouldn't have killed had you not pushed him to it."

Rafé smiled. "I like to bring out people's potential."

"Well you sure did that."

"Mallory trying to kill you wasn't my intention. It was an unexpected side effect. You must have piqued his interest."

"But you were behind him killing those other people."

"It was an experiment."

"In what?"

"Destruction."

"Well having seen firsthand the fruits of your labour let me tell you it's something you excel at."

There was a spark, a flare in Rafé's blue eyes. He'd been watching Bella since she arrived in Olympia and she continued to fascinate him more and more.

"Why do it? Perverse enjoyment?" Bella asked.

"History does have a habit of repeating itself. Not the first time that people have died. Only they were never found, were they?"

"You're talking about your aunt, you know that right?"

Rafé seemed so casual when discussing the events which led to the death of family member. It was so wrong. Bella had been affected just by reading about what had happened.

"She was murdered along with two other girls and their bodies left in the woods."

"You seem very upset about that," Rafé murmured.

"Why aren't you? She was part of your family."

"Family means very little to me and I don't know why it means anything to you."

"You weren't watching to protect your mother?" Bella asked.

Rafé snorted as if the idea was ludicrous. Clearly he didn't give a damn about family or his mother.

"No, no. You're right," Rafé said quickly. "Family should be cherished. Tell me Isabella, how has your family treated you?"

"What does that matter?"

"I find myself curious. I'm interested in you."

"Well the only interest I have in you is whether or not you're finished with Forks."

"I'll never be done with Forks. I was born in that town."

Bella had figured as much but it was still unnerving to actually hear him say it out loud. This was more than she could have anticipated and it was putting her on edge.

"Then why do such terrible things to your hometown?"

"I'm doing what comes naturally. It will come to you too in time." It sounded like a promise.

"What are you?" She couldn't hide the horror in her voice.

"I think the question you should be asking is 'who am I'."

The fear that Bella felt as he advanced on her was unlike anything she had ever felt. It built up deep inside her, from her very core and gripped hold of her insides until it threatened to consume her.

When his hand reached out to her face, she jerked back like she was afraid his touch would burn her. He was persistent though and the tips of his fingers softly brushed against her cheek.

His touch created sparks. Pure energy that burst between them and she recoiled. She could count on one hand the amount of times that had happened.

Bella stepped back until there was a good amount of distance between them. Her legs felt shaky with just those steps. Running was out of the question. She had to carefully think out any move she might make against this man.

"Are you scared?" Rafé asked.

"Yes."

"You should be."

Somehow Bella found it in her to turn and run.

-x-

Bella ran most of the way back to the hotel as if she was being chased by the hounds of hell. She swiped the key card and entered her room, checking quickly behind her to make sure no one was following. The door closed and she pulled the latch across.

Two months ago Bella had realised that her heart was beating much slower than normally. She could force it to increase by thinking of distressing or worrying things but most of the time, it was slow and steady.

It still didn't feel like she'd put enough distance between them. Her skin crawled as if eyes were on her, watching her even now.

_Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!_

She was already paranoid at this rate she'd be stark raving mad. She perched on the end of the bed, trying to calm herself. Deep breathing wasn't working; neither was imagining a safe, peaceful environment or counting. According to Dr Nolan she would be surprised how useful they turned out to be. So far they'd proved useless.

The night had been a success though. She'd achieved her goal of having Tessa's son show himself. She just didn't realise it would bring up even more questions and uncertainty than she already had.

Bella walked into the bathroom, pulled back the shower curtain and turned the water on full. She stripped her clothes off and climbed in, moving under the spray of icy, biting water.

Her eyes closed as the water hit her face, letting the water wash over her with its iciness. Nothing else alive could withstand such a cold temperature for as long as she was. The pain would force them to move away in search of heat.

Not Bella though.

The cold was what she needed. Her teeth should have been chattering, her body shivering but neither was happening to her. She could feel the cold but it had no affect on her body. What she needed was for it to numb her and that's exactly what it was doing.

_I need to not feel anything._

This was the only effective means she'd found of numbing her mind and emotions since alcohol no longer had a real effect on her. She had to drink copious amounts and even then the high only lasted minutes. It wasn't worth it.

When Bella finally turned off the water and stepped out the shower, her lips had a bluish tint to them. She wrapped a towel around herself and sunk to the floor, leaning back against the side of the bath tub.

Her mind was clearer and she was formulating her next step. What she needed to do as opposed to what she wanted to do because what she wanted was to catch a flight to St Lucia. She was pretty sure that after a few days she'd start to feel guilty though.

-x-

Bella had to step over discarded shoes, bras and a skirt so short that for a moment she thought it was a belt, on her way to Lucas's bedroom. The door was wide open and when she walked in, she expected to find more than just the two naked girls in his bed that she did.

Lucas was stretched out on his back, a girl on either side of him. She flicked the switch on the wall and slowly the blinds rose. The light poured in and Lucas jerked awake. He looked round and spotted Bella.

"Good morning sunshine." She smiled brightly. "I see you had a fulfilling evening."

"Did you get lucky last night?"

Bella walked over and perched on the very edge of the bed, crossing her legs. She had absolutely no problem disturbing him or the girls, even if they were all naked.

"Oh very lucky. I found Tessa's son, well he found me."

"He did?" The surprise was clear on his face.

"Yes and in between death threats he confirmed that he was behind the murders in Forks."

One of the girls shifted slightly causing Bella and Lucas to both freeze, making sure that she was still asleep.

"Don't worry neither one speaks English."

"Twins?"

"Nope."

"Hookers?"

"Probably."

Bella smiled to herself. "You think you should have worked that out before you screwed them?"

"That would have been a good idea."

As intelligent as Lucas was, he could be a real idiot sometimes. Mostly when it came to women.

"So what did Tessa's son have to say?" Lucas asked.

He may have asked but he didn't look at all interested in discussing it. Bella answered anyway.

"It was disturbing."

"Most of your experiences are disturbing."

"Are you being intentionally aggravating or are you trying to piss me off?"

"I'm trying to piss you off so you'll leave and we can get on with round six. Unless you'd like to join us?"

Bella smirked. "You're only asking me because you know that I will say no."

"Yeah. You're way too controlling to be part of a foursome."

"I don't like sharing."

"Meet up later?"

"Sure."

Bella had just reached the door to leave when she stopped and glanced back at Lucas.

"Don't think that I don't know why you had this ménage a trios," she said playfully. "You were thinking of me the whole time."

-x-

When Tessa Reeves went downstairs to make her morning cup of coffee she didn't expect to find Bella sat in her kitchen, waiting for her.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Tessa asked

"Your security has some major flaws."

"Like?"

"Like it's nonexistent."

Tessa walked over to where the coffee maker was and went about her normal routine as if Bella wasn't there. When she had the cup of warm liquid in her hand, Tessa turned to face Bella.

"Why are you here?"

"Tell me about your son."

"Rafé? Why do you want to know about him?" Tessa half squeaked.

"Because his actions nearly got me killed."

Bella was watching every aspect of Tessa's behaviour. Every minute movement she made. She'd been nervous when she'd seen Bella inside her home but when Rafé was mentioned, her anxiety heightened significantly.

That made Bella realise something.

"The other day... it wasn't me that made you so nervous. You were scared of Rafé. Of being found talking with me."

Tessa didn't deny or confirm but she didn't need to. Bella knew she was right about this.

"How dangerous is your son?" Bella asked.

"Too dangerous. You need to stay away from him."

"I can't."

"When he becomes fixated on something no one can stop him. There's no point in trying."

"I have to try."

"He's going to hurt you."

Bella stood up from the table and Tessa flinched slightly. She was no stranger to violence that was clear.

"He can try."

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

Bella was sat on the edge of a low brick wall, a book in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Her earphones were in and she was using Portishead's music to block out the outside world. She was a few miles from Forks and waiting for Jacob to arrive.

She smiled to herself as she remembered Jacob's shocked reaction when she called to ask for a ride. He'd been close to certain that she was never going to come back. Jacob had been more than happy to come and pick her up and Bella was pretty sure he'd been in the car before she hung up.

Somewhere between Tessa Reeve's kitchen and her car, Bella made the decision to go back to Forks. She'd gone back to the hotel, packed her stuff and caught the first bus that headed towards Forks. She knew if she didn't do it immediately she would change her mind.

That was why she'd skipped her lunch date with Lucas. He would have asked if she was sure, if she thought she was ready to go back and she would only have panicked and changed her mind. Lucas wouldn't have tried to talk her out of it but his concern would have been all it took.

She couldn't concentrate on her book. All she could think about was what was going to happen when she saw Charlie. By this point would he even want to see her again?

A car pulled up and Bella took the earphones out. Jacob got out and walked over, a glimmer of surprise on his face.

"You didn't think I'd be here?" Bella asked.

"Honestly... I thought you may have run. Again."

Bella sighed. "Let's not start that again shall we. I'm here, what more do you want?"

That was a loaded question. There were many things that Jacob wanted from her and he knew that several of them wouldn't be welcomed by her because basically, what he wanted was her.

"Let's go."

Bella nodded and grabbed her things. She put her bags in the back seat and got in the front. Jacob started the engine and they were off towards Forks. The anxiety started to build.

"What happened?" Jacob asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to make you change your mind? You were dead set against coming back."

Bella wasn't going to tell him the full story. Jacob and the pack didn't need to know everything that was going on. She was sure that they kept things from her.

"I realised that staying away wasn't solving anything."

It was as close to the truth as he was going to get from her. Right now she had to be in Forks. She would never forgive herself if something happened that she couldn't have prevented. Especially when Rafé had all but confirmed he wasn't finished.

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I hope that I will be glad too."

Right now she felt anything but glad. She was desperately hoping that she wouldn't end up regretting this decision. Going back to Forks could be a massive mistake. It could end up pushing her over the edge when she was just getting back on track.

"Any news on Victoria?" Bella asked.

"We pick up trails but they never lead anywhere. She knows you left town and Sam thinks she's looking further afield."

"But once I'm back and she realises that, it won't be long before she comes looking for me-"

"And it'll be game time."

Sometimes Jacob's level of excitement over fighting with Victoria and whoever she'd roped into assisting on her vendetta worried Bella. He didn't seem to be taking this seriously.

"You can't be reckless about this. We have to have a firm plan."

"A plan? The plan is simple Bells, the bitch shows her face and we take her down."

"You think it'll be that easy?"

Jacob shrugged. "Basically."

"She's eluded you until now. Don't make the mistake of underestimating her. She's dangerous."

Bella might not have been in the world of vampires for very long but she knew a lethal adversary when she saw one. Victoria was out for revenge and wanted Bella dead as payback for James death. She would take out anyone in her way.

"This is what we do Bells. We take on vampires and destroy them."

"I thought the point of shifting into a wolf was to protect your people and your land."

The pack turned into giant wolves but they weren't werewolves. They were shape-shifters and the form they took was a wolf. Bella had seen firsthand what they were capable off and how close they, as a group, had got to Victoria. What worried Bella was if just one or two of them came up against the vampire.

"We do protect our people. She came onto our land and she's going to pay for it."

"I still think you need to be more concerned."

Those boys, some as young as thirteen, had only been shifting for months, some less. Bella was concerned that they were going to be in arrogant and cocksure and end up dead.

-x-

Bella pretended to be asleep for a lot of the journey. Making idle chit chat with Jacob wasn't something she was cut out for. She needed to be focused on what was going to be waiting for her.

Once they entered Forks, Bella straightened up in the seat and glanced over to Jacob. He seemed to have relaxed slightly now they were back in his home town.

"Where is Charlie?" She asked.

"At Sue's probably. He's moved in properly now."

Bella nodded. Charlie had been spending more and more time at Sue's before she left. She knew it was only a matter of time before they were living together officially. He deserved happiness and she hoped that was what he had with Sue.

"Can you take me there?"

"Sure."

She was as ready as she was ever going to be for this. Too quickly to seem possible, they were on the reservation and Jacob pulled the car up outside Sue's house.

"I think you've done the right thing, coming back," Jacob said.

"Thanks."

Bella got out of the car and took a moment to gather herself before walking over and knocking on the front door. It seemed to take an age before the door opened.

"Bella?"

Sue looked surprised for a moment before smiling broadly at the girl. She stepped back and ushered her inside.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

Bella gave her a small smile and stepped inside the house. Sue led Bella through to the living room where Charlie was. He glanced up when Sue entered and when he saw Bella there, he froze

"Look who's here to see you."

Charlie slowly stood up, his eyes locked onto his niece as if he were scared she was about to vanish into thin air. Bella took a few steps forward, not sure what his reaction meant.

"Bella..."

"Hi Charlie."

"Umm, when did you get here?"

"Just now. Jacob drove me straight here."

Charlie nodded but said nothing. For weeks he'd wanted nothing more than to have Bella back and now that she was there, right in front of him, words failed.

"I'll give the two of you some privacy so you can catch up," Sue said.

She gave Charlie a pointed look before leaving the room. Charlie gestured to the kitchen and Bella nodded, following him. After getting a beer from the fridge, Charlie sat down.

"Sit down Bella."

Bella's stomach was in knots as she sat down at the table. She'd been thinking about this moment for days and was sure that it was the right thing to do.

"I'll tell you everything. Whatever you want to know."

It was the only way that she could think of to make things right between them. There had to be trust in their relationship or she might as well go back to Olympia.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know... but I'm trying to be. I'm really trying."

She wouldn't lie or promise him anything. All she could do was be honest with him and hope that was enough.

"Are you staying? Or will you be leaving again in a couple of days?"

Of course Charlie would ask her that. For all he knew this could be a flying visit and she be gone within the hour. If that was the case then he was prepared for it. Talking Bella out of something was close to impossible, he'd tried that before.

"It's my intention to stay. If that's what you want."

"It is."

Bella nodded and a small smile graced her lips. It was what she wanted and she realised just how badly. Honestly, all she'd ever wanted in her life was to be wanted.

"Then I'll stay."

Bella meant it. At least to a point. If Charlie tried to have her hospitalized again then she would run out of Forks. She couldn't go through that again but she had a feeling he knew that.

"Okay then. Give me a minute and I'll drive you back to the house."

Charlie was about to stand up when clear the bottle away when Bella spoke again.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I said that I would tell you everything and you don't have any more questions for me?"

Charlie took a moment before responding. He seemed hesitant and it made Bella anxious. She had no idea where this questioning would start. There was no standard first question.

"Bella, I don't want to know anything else."

He could see the confusion in her eyes and realised he would need to explain his reasoning.

"There's some terrible things happening in this town and I don't know how exactly but you have a part to play. I don't need to know about it and I really don't want to know. I like being in the dark with these things. As long as you're safe, that's all I need to know."

Bella blinked at him several times, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It couldn't be that simple. Nothing in her life was that simple? This had to be a joke or a trick that he was playing on her.

"I'm serious Bella. You stay here and I know you're safe, that's enough for me."

"Okay."

"I'll talk with Sue about-"

"Stay here Charlie," she said quickly, stopping him. "I'll probably just go straight to bed anyway. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

Bella didn't want to disrupt his life and the last few weeks proved that she could live on her own and he okay. Charlie could see that she looked a lot better than the last time he had seen her.

-x-

Being back in Forks, there were several things that Bella needed to do. The first was talking with Sam, the alpha of the pack. She went to his house and found him in the yard.

"Welcome back," Sam said when he saw her.

"Thanks."

"Did Jacob fill you in on everything?"

Sam was referring to the dynamics of the pack and what was happening with Victoria. They didn't talk about personal matters; it was all business with them.

"I'm not really interested in what he has to say about this. He treats it like a game."

"They're making the best of a bad situation."

"Jacob doesn't see it that way, Sam. He talks like you're La Push's very own Avengers."

Sam sighed. He knew that Bella was right. A lot of them looked on this like a chance to play superheroes. Sam had tried to explain the importance of their duty but it didn't seem to have sunk in.

"I know what you mean."

"You want to protect the reservation, I get that but I'm the one Victoria is after."

"What are you trying to say Bella?" Sam frowned. "You want to go after her on your own?"

"I'd rather do that than have a bunch of teenagers convinced that they are invincible to look out for."

"We know our limits."

"I really hope you do because otherwise they're going to get themselves killed."

Bella had been doing this for a lot longer than any of the wolves and knew the danger. At first the thrill of excitement was addictive. Risking your life and coming out the other side unscathed, there was nothing like it. The high quickly faded though and you were left with the icy darkness of reality and just how close you'd come to dying.

"Let me know when you're ready to-"

"I'm ready now. Tonight," she answered.

Sam nodded. He knew better than to argue with her. He'd tied in the past and it hadn't gone well. When pushed enough, Bella had quite the temper and he knew that in a fight he would not win.

-x-

Bella stood on the path, staring up at the house for a few minutes. The last time she'd been here was only weeks ago but it felt like years. She could barely remember the last hours she'd spent there. The argument with Charlie had been horrible and she'd done her best to let those memories drift.

The more prominent memories were the ones she wished she could forget that she would do anything to forget. The anger was beginning to build again and she took a couple of deep breathes.

All the memories were of her and Edward. The time they spent together there, the love and trust she thought that they'd built. It had all been for nothing in the end.

Eventually Bella went inside. Clearly Charlie still came here regularly but a thin layer of dust had still formed in a lot of areas. Deciding not to linger, Bella took her bags upstairs to unpack.

Her bedroom was an empty shell.

The few items she'd had Charlie had removed and boxed up before she could destroy them. After her books and CDs had been thrown out of the window, he'd decided to intervene. Now the desk was empty, the shelves bare and the bed had been stripped down to its mattress.

Bella set her bags down and walked over to sit on the bed. In a way the state of the room reminded her of the room she'd had at the hospital. Basic, plain and very impersonal.

_No. Don't think of that._

Forcing herself into action, Bella jumped up and headed to the linen cupboard to get some bedding. She needed to be thinking of anything else but Edward and what happened after his departure.

Once the bed was made up with fresh bedding and her clothes were unpacked, Bella picked up her phone. She needed to let Lucas know what was going on. Lucas answered straight away.

"Where are you?"

"I'm back in Forks."

There was a long pause and Bella steeled herself for what was going to come next.

"Were you kidnapped and taken there against your will?"

"No. I chose to come back."

Bella waited for him to say more but she was just met with stony silence. She could practically picture the disapproving look that he would have on his face.

"Say something," she snapped.

"What? What would you like me to say? The last time you were there-"

"I know. I know what happened, I lived it!

Bella hadn't meant to sound so aggressive but she wouldn't have come back on a whim. She would have given it serious thought.

"So did I!" Lucas shot back.

She knew that. Bella would never forget what had happened on that day. On June 22nd.

"I have to be here for now. I'll be okay. I won't let myself get to that point again."

"I hope not."

Forks felt like unfinished business in some ways. If she was ever going to move past what happened and have a proper life then she had to put to rest everything that she'd been through.

"This needs to be done."

"I understand."

Lucas would have offered to go back with her if she'd told him of her plans before hand. That was probably why she hadn't told him. Things hadn't gone very well the last time he was in Forks with her.

"I'll call you."

-x-

By some miracle it wasn't raining. Already Bella was crouched down in a mass of bushes, kneeling on the cold hard ground. Rain would just be very unfortunate on top of everything. She had been crouched there for the last hour and anyone else would have terrible cramp in their legs a while ago.

Jacob had been with her until a few minutes ago. The pack had been split into pairs to patrol and Jacob was with Bella. Just because they shifted into wolf form and weren't werewolves that didn't mean they weren't just like a pack. Sam was the alpha, Jacob the beta and Embry the gamma. The hierarchy had strict rules which Sam enforced. His orders couldn't be ignored; his pack was forced to comply no matter what their own opinions.

Somehow Bella had become the packs Alpha female.

She had very quickly become a vital part of the pack dynamic and how they worked. Her skills were instrumental in helping the pack to track and fight vampires. Especially as for some reason that eluded the wolves, they couldn't track Victoria by scent. She had constantly evaded their attempts.

It wasn't just that Bella was a psychic; it was what had happened to her after being bitten by James.

"Bells?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Jared thinks he has something. A scent goes up into the trees; he wants you to check it out."

Bella stood and walked over to the nearest tree. She found purchase and began climbing it effortlessly. Jacob watched her, still for some reason concerned that she may fall despite the amount of times that he'd seen her do it.

He had been dying to ask for months how it was possible for her to do the things that she could. How she could run so fast, how she could playfully spar with him and the others wolves and not have a scratch on her. How she could climb that tree and anything else she needed to. But he didn't ask because he knew she wouldn't tell him.

Bella's long hair flowed behind her as she leapt between the trees on the large branches of the Douglas Firs. The front of her hair had been braided so it was almost like a band around the front of her head. She felt free up there, unconstrained.

_Is that what Edward feels_?

As soon as the thought had entered her mind, she forced it out again. Those thoughts weren't welcome, especially not now.

She felt free, at ease up in the canopy of the forest. It was amazing when Edward had taken her up here but this time she was on her own. Her body leaping at impossible heights, her fingers ghosting over the trunks of tree a million times her size.

Looking down, Bella spotted Jared in his wolf form, pacing at the base of the tree. This was the right one.

Her hand was on the trunk for extra support, she closed her eyes and let herself reach out. The fingers on the bark drifted down and moulded to the grooves that cut into the tree.

Claw marks.

A vampire had stood directly where she was. Only this vampire wasn't Victoria. The wolves had been right in their suspicions; there were more vampires in the area.

"Someone was here."

The wolves heard her confirmation and within seconds that information was relayed to the rest of the pack via their telepathic link.

Bella jumped into open space and propelled forward. She grabbed hold of a branch and swung, using the momentum to throw herself up and forward into another higher tree. The larger the tree, the better it is for Bella to use on her travels.

The same residual energy was on this tree. Bella didn't know how adept the wolves were at climbing trees, if they could or would chase a vampire up one. Even if they did, she didn't know if they could traverse them as easily as a vampire.

Bella swung round then let go and fell through the air, landing on the forest floor in a crouch like a feline or at least with feline-esque elegance. Jacob smiled as she straightened up and walked over.

"What's that smile for?" Bella asked.

"You've got this whole La Femme Nikita thing going on."

He nodded to her outfit, black leather pants and a military style high necked jacket.

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know the whole kick ass gorgeous female thing."

"So I'm out here risking my life and you're objectifying me sexually. Great, nice to know."

"Wait? What?" Jacob said confused. "I wasn't objectifying you in any way. Not really."

He looked totally embarrassed by that and Bella couldn't help but laugh to herself, amused by the half terrified look on his face.

"That's not funny you know," he said hoping that she was joking.

Bella smiled but it wasn't enough to completely relax him. She'd always been guarded but now there was an edge to it that made him uneasy. She allowed them to be friends but kept him firmly at arm's length.

"And please don't call me gorgeous."

Whatever crush that Jacob had on her or chance that he believed he had with her needed to stop. He had to realise it was never going to happen between them and move on.


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

The first couple of days after Bella came back to Forks weren't as bad as she'd feared. It was the summer and that meant no school so she didn't have to deal with that at least. She also avoided places where she could bump into people, the shops and hang out spots. Explaining herself to Charlie was one thing but she had no intention of talking to anyone else about it.

Charlie came by on his lunch breaks and they made small talk. She told him what she could and made it seem like her stay in Olympia had done her the world of good. In a way it had because it wasn't Forks and any time spent away from there could only have helped her.

One thing about going back to Forks that made it easier was the pack. Since the day that Edward had left her and she'd been found by Jacob, she'd been under their protection. Up until they realised just how capable she was of protecting herself and then she'd become an ally. That day when Jacob found Bella in the woods, he'd taken her to Sam and they'd told her everything they knew.

It made hunting Victoria easier and she knew Charlie was safe on their land and even around town. With wolves patrolling the edges of town Bella knew the chances of a vampire getting to any towns people was slim. That left her free to concentrate on other things.

In a pre-empted move, Bella contacted Dr Nolan her former psychiatrist and asked if he would see her again. He agreed, finding it very interesting that she would want to come back to therapy given how disinclined she'd been to participate.

Bella had expected him to agree. He'd been too curious about her not to say yes. She also knew that he would expect more from her as she'd been the one to go back. That was something she was prepared for. Her answers were already prepared.

"You lived alone in Olympia?" Dr Nolan asked.

"Yes."

"Did you rent a place or..."

"I stayed in a hotel."

"How did you afford that? Did you have a job to support yourself?"

"No, I have inheritance. Money is something that I don't have to worry about."

There was no way that Bella could have secured or maintained a job. She would have been fired before the end of her first day. No employer would put up with the chaos she brought.

Nolan noted something down on the notepad he had. He was easing her in gently to this first session. Establishing what had happened since the last time he'd seen her.

"Did you live alone?" He asked.

"Yes."

"It doesn't bother you. Being alone?"

"Not at all. I prefer it."

"Why do you think that is?"

Bella needed to be at least somewhat honest with him here. If she was going to make any improvements in her life or at least emotionally then she had to open up. This wasn't as daunting given that it was a professional, she wasn't entrusting anyone with her heart here.

"I've spent a great deal of my life on my own. I'm used to it."

Solitude was something that Bella knew. It was familiar to her and she had slipped back into it with ease.

"Why did you leave Forks?" Nolan enquired.

"I needed to get away from the things that were causing me pain."

"Which were?"

"Memories," she answered. "Specifically the ones from when I was sectioned by my uncle."

"I understand that must have caused a severe strain on your relationship with him."

Their relationship had been strained before that. Her behaviour had pushed a wedge between them. He didn't understand what was going on with her and she couldn't tell him the truth.

"I needed some time away from everything. Surely you can understand that."

As far as Nolan knew, she'd had a minor breakdown after Mallory had tried to kill her. He didn't know that it had anything to do with her boyfriend leaving her. God knows what he'd say if he found out she'd lost it over losing a high school boyfriend.

"I do understand."

Bella nodded. "Okay, next question."

Nolan smiled to himself. It hadn't taken her very long at all to try and take control of the session. He'd never met a seventeen year old with such severe trust issues.

"Are you always like this with people?"

"Like what?"

"You like to be in control of whatever social situation you find yourself in. Always it seems."

"I'm well aware of my control issues and that's not why I'm here," she informed him.

"You don't want to discuss it?"

"Really... really not."

"You're happy with the issues you have regarding control?"

"Very."

Her need to be in control had saved her life more than once. She wasn't about to step back or relinquish that now.

"Then let's go back to your relationship with your uncle," Nolan said.

"Okay."

"He had you sectioned. Twice."

"He did."

"Have the two of you talked about that?"

"We don't need to. I understand why he did it and yes, I was angry but having thought about it, I realise he did what he thought he had to given my behaviour."

Charlie may have things he wanted to discuss with Bella but she didn't feel the need to bring it up with him. She'd said what she needed to say and was happy to leave it as it was. Of course she'd answer any questions that Charlie had but she wasn't going to go out of her way to do so.

"That's good. It sounds like you've given it a lot of thought."

"I have."

Nolan was glad that Bella was taking a mature viewpoint to what had happened. That she understood why Charlie had made that decision and didn't seem to hold it against him.

"The medication that you were prescribed at the hospital, are you still taking it?"

"Yes."

Bella only took it because she knew it would have absolutely no affect on her now. Otherwise those pills would be flushed down the toilet. She wasn't prepared to be drugged out of her mind like some kind of mindless zombie.

"Before our next session, I want you to try and be aware of how you interact with people. Your behaviour and what it means."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean try and identify if you are trying to dictate and control the interaction. If you're purposely putting a barrier between you and someone else and why you're doing that."

"Okay."

"I want you to be able to recognise and understand those behaviours Bella. What it is that scares you about the idea of letting someone in."

Bella knew exactly what scared her. She'd taken a chance, let down her walls and all she'd got for her efforts was pain.

-x-

Bella knew that going back to Forks was going to be difficult and painful but she'd underestimated just how much. Nearly everything she did reminded her of Edward. In such a short amount of time he'd managed to become a part of everything.

Or it could be that before finding him, it didn't feel like she was living her life. Just trying to survive it. With Edward she'd begun enjoying life and finding happiness. He'd shown her that she could find times that weren't filled with darkness, panic and death. He'd thought enough of her to want his family to know her. That had felt incredible.

Now though she felt stupid. She shouldn't have trusted it, to believe that she could actually have happiness and joy in her life. She'd been hesitant, had reservations about it and still ignored her instincts. Bella now had to live with the memories of her time with Edward but also knowing that she'd fucked up when she should have known better.

Trying to get back to the life she'd had before, a life without Edward had been close to impossible. She didn't want to go on without him and the life they could have had.

Sitting on the floor in her bedroom, trying to banish the memories, it was hard to be sure that any of it had really happened. The only proof she had was her memories. No pictures, no tangible proof that she could hold in her hands and be positive that any of them had been more than dreams or hallucinations.

The Cullens were never mentioned. Not by Charlie or Jacob or anyone. She couldn't ask them without sounding completely crazy. Mostly she was just scared that they would just say Cullen who. That she had lost her mind and imagined the whole damn thing.

That was one sure fire way to end up back in the hospital.

-x-

Bella had been sat cross legged on a cushion in the living room, trying to relax and meditate. Today it wasn't working though. She couldn't turn her mind off and block out her thoughts.

She'd been considering finding a new place to live. One that Edward had never set foot in. Though she didn't know how well Charlie would react to that. He seemed to like knowing she was at the house which was a little odd after what had happened there with Mallory.

She went to the kitchen to get some water and noticed something that was rather unsettling.

The door was open.

It hadn't been open before, Bella never left the door open. She didn't bother locking the door very much but definitely kept it shut. The way Bella saw it, if something wanted in then a lock wouldn't prevent them. She walked slowly over to the door and shut it securely.

Standing there, Bella listened and reached out to search the house for anything that shouldn't be there. Nothing. She couldn't find anything but she wasn't reassured by it.

Someone had opened the door.

Bella turned to go back to the kitchen. Before she could take two steps, she was rammed into the wooden door frame. She spun round, head pounding and brought her arm up to protect herself. Her eyes widened when saw that it was Rafé.

He jumped back from her punch but wasn't quick enough to miss the kick which sent him stumbling.

Several months ago, Angela had asked Bella if she'd been scared when Joe Mallory attacked her. Bella had answered no; she hadn't felt any fear as she hadn't had the chance to. Now though, with this man trying his damndest to overpower her, Bella was afraid.

Rafé was so fast. He elbowed her in the face and she jerked back. That moment was all the opportunity he needed. He flew at her and hit her in the stomach.

Only it wasn't a hit.

His hand grasped her round the back of the neck and thrust the knife in deeper to her gut.

"Ssshhhh..."

The arm holding her close and stroking her hair was in direct conflict to the one driving the knife into her body. He whispered to her words that he probably thought would comfort her.

The affection was wrong. It was disturbing on a very real level. She wanted to push him away. His hands on her body were a ghastly feeling. When she tried to pull away, he just tightened his grasp on her.

"Let it happen," he told her.

"You can't-"

"Sshhh. Don't fight it."

Her legs were shaking. She couldn't believe she was still able to actually stand. Though thinking about it, Rafé was probably supporting most of her weight by that point.

Rafé gently lowered her to the ground, his hand still gripping the handle of the knife protruding from her body.

"Sweet dreams Isabella."

With one swift movement, Rafé twisted the knife. Bella gasped, tears filling her eyes. She expected to feel pain, for it hit her like a blinding wave of agony, but it never came.

Instead, it was darkness that washed over her.

-x-

Waking up felt alien to Bella. It had been over a week since she'd attempted to sleep and that had been an utterly different experience. More like blinking. From rest to reality with no in-between.

This was completely different.

It was disorientating. Being thrust from one world to another with no warning or preparation. Like being thrown into the deep end of the pool and not knowing how to swim. It was something she wasn't sure she was ever going to get used to.

Bella felt like she was trapped in a nightmare from which she could not wake. She was lying on her back, surrounded by darkness. She tried to sit up and smacked her head on something hard.

_What is this?_

She kicked out with her feet and they hit something hard. Lifting her hands above her, she realised where she was when she felt solidness above her, beside her, all around her really.

A coffin.

Bella was in a damn coffin. She gasped. A pitched, strangled sound that was unnatural. Screaming felt like a logical reaction but the sound wouldn't come out.

The palms of her hands banged against the top but her actions did nothing to dislodge the wood. What it did do was cause dirt to fall through the cracks. The more she hit and banged on the wood around her, the more dirt fell in on her. She kicked and banged until she heard the wood splinter. Dirt and clumps of wood fell into the coffin.

The dirt spilling in only increased her anxiety. Small spaces had never been somewhere that Bella was comfortable. This was pretty much her worst nightmare come to pass.

Not only was she in a coffin but that coffin had been buried. She was underground. The small shreds of composure that remained left her and she began sobbing and screaming. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she bit down so hard on her lip she tasted blood.

The pain in her hands indicated the damage she had done but she still couldn't stop. She wasn't thinking clearly. Desperation had taken over and was now dictating her frantic actions. She crawled at the wood, splinters embedding under her nails and the fleshy pads of her fingers.

It was impossible to tell how long she'd been crying and shouting but eventually she seemed to run out of steam. She couldn't raise her arms even a fraction and her voice failed her.

After what seemed like an age but was probably only a few minutes, Bella had gained control of her breathing. Focusing on that was the only thing stopping her from losing the small amount of control she'd managed to regain.

A spark of light filled the small space of the coffin. It grew and grew until she was blinded by it.

The light passed and she was standing in a huge room with glass walls that seemed to go on forever. Going from the dark of the coffin to the brilliant light of this place was making her head spin.

"Why are you here?"

Lucas was standing in front of her but it wasn't until he spoke that she actually saw him.

"I don't know. Rafé was at my house... he hurt me. I'm buried."

"Buried?"

"In a coffin. He buried me alive."

"Fuck, that's cruel even for us."

It took a lot to anger and shock Lucas but this did both. Somehow Rafé knew this weakness of Bella's. A fear big enough to force her to use her own power to reach out for help.

"Can you help me?" Bella asked.

It took an awful lot for her to ask for help. She was fiercely independent and he knew that. For her to ask, she had to be truly terrified.

His heavy sigh and initial silence scared her. She didn't know if she could die in that coffin, underground but she damn well didn't want to find out. The longer Lucas was silence, the more her heart clenched in her chest.

"I won't get to you in time. It has to be here."

Lucas grasped her hands tightly, willing his strength to her. Sharing his own power with her. The air around them flickered with energy. She felt the ripples of energy pouring into her and filling a void she didn't even know she had inside her.

She felt the power bubble up inside her and suddenly she was back inside the coffin.

Both hands banged on the wood above her and it was like an explosion as the wood splintered to pieces. The lid of the coffin disintegrated and she saw the soil and dirt literally flying out of the grave.

For a second Bella just lay there in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just done. That she could do it and just had. It was more than anything she ever thought she could be capable off.

The broken lid to the coffin allowed her to climb out of the coffin and look up out of the grave. For a few minutes she just stared up at the night sky, allowing herself a moment to compose herself.

Somehow she had the energy to climb out of the deeply dug grave. She had to jump up and dig her hands in before pulling herself up and clambering out.

Bella pulled herself to her feet. She was covered in dirt and mud, her top and jeans soaked in her blood. A shadow of pain remained in her abdomen and she lifted her shirts to see what it looked like.

Her stomach was covered in dried blood but beneath it, there wasn't a single blemish to her smooth white skin. No mark or indication that she'd been stabbed.

The more this happened, the scarier it was.

Bella had cut herself, broken bones, crashed her car and now been stabbed but none of those things had left a single mark or scar on her body.

Her body healed but she still felt the pain. It stayed with her for days afterwards. As a result she was mixing powerful narcotics, at triple the recommended dosage, just to dull the pain. Not that the dulling lasted for very long.

Bella honestly had no idea what was going on with her body. She had theories but no way to get any real conformation. It was horrible to be thrown into this and to not have any clue what was happening.

-x-

Bella had taken off her blue shirt leaving her in a tank top dark enough in colour that the blood wasn't too obvious. Especially as it was the middle of the night and the chances of coming across anyone this late was low. After taking a few minutes to gather herself, she left the corner of the cemetery where she'd been buried and started the walk home.

She felt drained. She was walking very slowly and not even completely confident that it was in the right direction.

_Had Rafé thought I was dead?_

Surely he would have checked her pulse before putting her inside the coffin? Or had he planned for her to wake up and bleed to death? Whatever the plan had been, her getting out had foiled it and she was sure he hadn't been counting on her surviving.

Rafé was going to have to be dealt with and quickly. If this was his first move, she didn't want to know what his second would be. She was quickly realising that killing him may be the only thing she could do. He'd refused her request to leave Forks alone and made it clear he himself wasn't hesitant to kill.

_Can I kill him?_

Bella didn't have a chance to consider that thought as she turned onto the next road and stopped dead. Tyler was swaying his way down the middle of the thankfully empty street. Clearly drunk and oblivious to everything around him.

She resumed walking but had to pass him. She hoped he was too wrapped up in his own little world to notice her but as soon as she walked by, he saw her.

"Where did you come from?"

There was a definite slur to his words but Bella understood him. She decided not to be rude and ignore him but to answer his question. She couldn't think of an issue.

"The cemetery."

"Cemetery? Why were you there?"

"Digging up graves."

Tyler snickered. "You're a weird one. Luckily you're hot though otherwise..."

Tyler trailed off and Bella didn't encourage him to find the end of the sentence. This little meeting was awkward enough.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Home."

"I'm pretty sure you're going the wrong way."

"Probably."

Tyler didn't seem at all concerned. Had it been any other night, basically one where she hadn't just climbed out her own grave, Bella would have offered her assistance. Things had just calmed down after the craziness with Mallory and a freak death wouldn't do the town any good.

"You were at Jess's party right?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"No. I wasn't at a party."

"Oh you missed a great time. I won three rounds of beer pong and four different people spiked the punch."

"Are you sure it was only four?"

"Next time you'll win a round I'm sure. We just gotta practice."

Bella didn't bother correcting him again. If he believed she was at the party then fine. Tyler staggered and out of nowhere he tripped, despite there not being anything except his own feet to trip over. He hit the ground with a groan.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Great, fine."

Tyler took a minute to get back up and he brushed his clothes off. He hissed and raised his hand.

"Aww shit!"

The heel of his hand was bleeding. Bella's eyes widened as she saw the trickle of red curving round his wrist. The sweet scent filled her and awakened a desire that boarded on painful.

"I should ... go ..."

Her strained words caused Tyler to look in her direction and he was surprised by the pained look on her face.

"Sorry. Not a fan of blood, huh?"

Words failed her.

She couldn't take her eyes off his hand. It felt like she wasn't in control of her own body. The decision wasn't a conscious one on her part but it still happened. Bella leapt at him, taking hold of his arm in a grasp so strong that he cried out.

She twisted his arm, forcing him to his knees and brought his wrist to her mouth. Her teeth sliced through the flesh like it was tissue paper. The warm blood filled her mouth and she moaned in pleasure.

Bella swallowed down the liquid like it the most exquisite thing she'd ever tasted. In a way it was. The blood fulfilled a need she wasn't even aware that she really had. It satisfied her more than anything she'd attempted to eat in the last few months.

The loss of blood combined with the amount he'd drunk was leaving Tyler close to passing out. It was only when she'd had her fill that Bella released him. The boy fell to the ground, murmuring and drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Oh my god..."

The blood lust cleared and Bella realised what she'd just done. She wanted to throw up but knew there was no way her body would relinquish what she had just consumed.

_I nearly killed him._

With a final look at Tyler, she tuned and began running. She needed to get as far away from that spot and him as quickly as she could.


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

It didn't matter how many times Bella rinsed her mouth out or brushed her teeth; she couldn't get rid of the taste of blood. She could still feel the warm liquid on her tongue and sliding down her throat. Her body was screaming for more and that's what scared her.

She had craved foods before; wanted grilled cheese, greasy take out and of course alcohol but that had been nothing like the desperate, aching need for blood she had now.

Her own blood held no appeal whatsoever, Bella learned when she cleaned up from Rafé's attack. She scrubbed the blood from the floor and felt nothing, just like before with her blood on her clothing. Could it be some inbuilt defence mechanism to stop her from draining herself? If that was even possible.

In addition to this craving for blood, Bella couldn't believe what she'd done. She was horrified that she'd attacked someone like that. She'd come so close to killing him.

-x-

Jacob could see that something was bothering Bella as they walked together in the woods. Something more than normal. She always seemed to be slightly on edge when in the woods but this new and different. It made him feel uneasy.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you or should I guess?" He asked her.

Bella smiled something that surprised and pleased him at the same time. It had been too long since she'd smiled.

"Twenty questions?" She prompted.

"Sure."

"Are you worried about Victoria?"

"Of course but that's not what's bothering me."

Victoria was always in the back of her mind. She was always worried that the deadly vampire would go after Charlie or someone else in her bid to get to her. All she could do was put her faith in the wolves and hope that Victoria would come for her directly.

"Okay."

"Nineteen questions left."

"Is it about Charlie?"

Bella stopped walking and frowned. Everything seemed to be building up to a crescendo and she had no idea what that meant. She felt like the world was about to crash around her.

"I feel... I can't ..."

She stopped, grasping for the right words to explain her confusing and agitating feelings. It barely made any sense to her so she didn't know how Jacob could understand it but he seemed to want to try.

"I feel that something terrible is about to happen and no matter how hard I try, I can't figure out what it is or how to stop it."

Jacob could see how worried she was, how much this was bothering her and he felt bad. She seemed to know when bad things were going to happen and he'd learnt to trust her instincts.

"You just feel it?" He asked.

"Yes. Like you're on a road and you know there's going to be a crash and there's nothing you can do to stop it. You're just there and you see the carnage unfold but you're powerless to help."

It was the best way that Bella could explain it to him. One of the hardest things for Bella was to describe her instincts and feelings to others. For her the things she knew were just certainties. Like looking out the window and seeing that it was raining. She just knew these things.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but if there is I'll let you know."

Bella was more than happy to have Jacob as a friend. He was a great guy and she knew that she could do with all the friends she could get. As long as Jacob understood friendship was it.

"Okay, go and do your patrol."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go and make sure everything's okay," Bella told him. "I'll be fine. Right behind you."

Jacob nodded and ran to phase and rejoin with the pack. He knew that Bella could take care of herself and if any vampire showed, they'd know about it soon enough.

After a few minutes, Bella heard Jacob in the distance. He made a low noise, almost like a bark and she smiled.

"Polo."

-x-

Even at her top speed Bella wasn't any match for a vampire in the grip of blood lust. She felt Laurent's hand wrap around the back of her neck and lift her up from the ground. She hissed in pain and kicked her legs but of course could find no purchase.

"Nothing more than a little girl."

He whispered the words to her then threw her roughly against the nearby tree. She hit the ground with a thud and rolled slightly as she grimaced at the pain that wracked her body.

"I will enjoy this." Laurent smirked.

"Me too."

With amazing speed her leg whipped round like a wrecking ball. It swept his legs out from under him and he hit the ground with a loud thud that seemed to make the ground shake.

Laurent was on his feet in a second and advanced on her. With all the force she could muster, Bella kicked him away, her foot colliding with his head. As she got to her feet she heard growls. The wolves were closing in around them.

Upon hearing the wolves, Laurent turned and started to run. Bella wasn't going to just let him flee, not after all the time they'd spent trying to find him. She ran after him without even a moment of hesitation.

Angry growls and barks sounded behind her and Bella knew who was making them. Jacob wasn't happy that Bella was rushing off when she'd been the one stressing about a plan and not being so hot headed. He was trying as hard as he could to catch up to Laurent before Bella did.

Bella traversed the forest like she was one of the animals that called it home. She vaulted logs and greenery, running across the tree trunks as easily as she did the ground. For Bella the forest had gone from enemy territory to a place she felt free.

Suddenly the trees started becoming sparse. They were leaving the forest and going onto more open ground. Laurent smashed through a boulder and Bella had to duck to avoid the flying pieces of rock.

Bella was gaining on him and then he was gone. He completely vanished right in front of her. It was only at the very last moment she realised and managed to stop herself from going right over the edge of the cliff. Her heels dug into the ground and she dropped into a crouch, hands finding purchase on the edges.

She could just make out the spot below where Laurent had dived into the water. There was no way that Bella was going to follow. She wasn't at all confident about pursuing him in the water. The wolves did not share her concern as two of them flew off the edge after the vampire.

Jacob and three other wolves stopped though just short of the drop. Bella got to her feet.

"Are they okay down there?" She asked.

The russet wolf nodded, hoping to relieve her concerns for the others. Even for Bella you didn't often see several giant wolves jumping off a cliff after a vampire.

One of them started heading towards the path which would lead down to the beach. Jacob, Bella and the rest followed after them. If Laurent reappeared on the beach then they would be ready to continue the pursuit and to give back up to the rest of the pack.

-x-

Bella was staring out at the ocean when Jacob woke on the sand, the sun rising above the water. He was lying a few feet away from where she sat, looking oddly peaceful and relaxed after the events of the night before. Seth was still asleep a little way down the beach as was Leah.

They'd kept watch for any sign of Laurent but eventually everyone had fallen asleep. Even Bella appeared to be sleeping though Jacob was never completely sure with her.

"Bells?"

She didn't glance round but she knew that he was awake.

"No sign of Laurent. I expect he's miles away."

Laurent wouldn't linger with a pack of wolves after him. No matter how much he wanted to get his hands on Bella. He wasn't stupid, he'd proved that already.

"If Laurent was here does that mean Victoria is too?" Jacob asked.

"I doubt it. She probably sent him to get a lay of the land. If she doesn't know everything that Laurent does already then she will soon."

They were going to have to change up their tactics. If Laurent had been watching them and how they hunted then they couldn't hunt him and Victoria like that anymore.

"We don't have the element of surprise. We need something else. Something they won't be expecting."

This was something that Bella was good at. She had been formulating hunting strategies for years. She hated the thought of animals being hunted and killed for sport but she could track and hunt humans or vampires like a professional.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Jacob walked over and sat down beside her. She seemed tired and he wondered if she'd got any sleep during the night.

"Yeah. I just hate getting so close and..." Bella shook her head. "Next time he won't get away."

"He won't. I promise."

The look of conviction and determination that he had when he spoke made her smile. He seemed to have taken it on as a personal mission to help Bella achieve her goal.

"You're a good friend. Better than I deserve."

"That not true. You deserve it all."

Bella just shrugged. She knew exactly what she deserved and the best definitely wasn't it. Jacob saw her doubt and felt a strong need to at least attempt to convince her otherwise.

"You are out here with us every chance you get, trying to protect this town and its people. It's not your fault that you were targeted and I've told you to stay out of it but you're not that kind of person. You do whatever you can to help and protect. How can you not deserve to be happy and loved?"

"I don't think it works like that."

"I know what he did to you..."

Bella tensed. She didn't want to talk about that. She didn't ever want to talk about Edward.

"...but Bella, I want you to know I will never hurt you."

"I know that."

_Because I will never give you the chance._

Bella didn't say it out loud but it was true. No one would get that close again.

"I should head home," Jacob said and got to his feet. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"I'll call you later and check in."

Bella could do with some alone time. Seth and Leah left shortly after Jacob did and Bella tried to relax. In La Push she could relax and know that there was no risk of her doing something terrible like attacking someone who got a paper cut.

No matter where Bella was or what she was doing, what she'd done to Tyler was always at the back of her mind. It was something she would look back on and be able to identify as a complete game changer. What she'd done had changed her drastically.

Bella had always known she could be dangerous. Had known that she could hurt others if needed to but she'd always believed that she was in control of that part of her. With Tyler she hadn't had a single shred of self awareness or self control.

_I don't want to be wild or uncontrolled. I don't want to be terrified that anyone I pass on the street could pull such a reaction from me. That can never happen again._

-x-

Finding Rafé before he found her again was essential for Bella. She needed to try and regain control of whatever it was happening between them. It made little sense but for some reason, he was very interested in her. Once he realised she was alive still, he would come back for her.

Bella wanted to turn the tables and reveal herself to him first.

Rafé entered his hotel room and stopped dead. He couldn't see anyone straight away but he knew that he wasn't alone. He shut the door and turned around to find Bella perched on the edge of the table.

"Just out of curiosity... how many times do I have to kill you before you actually stay dead?"

"You really didn't know I was still alive?" Bella feigned surprise. "You're not very good at this, are you?"

Perhaps baiting Rafé was a bad idea but by this point Bella didn't care one way or another.

"I hope I wasn't too difficult to find."

"Not at all. I just thought, where exactly would I go in this town to lay low... then I thought of the exact opposite and here you were."

It was the nicest little hotel near to Forks, the exact opposite of the run down motel on the highway where Bella would have gone. Despite its current clientele, it was rather charming.

"I think it's time to lay our cards on the table," Bella said.

"Do you?"

"Unless you want to carry on with this little dance."

"You think we're dancing?"

"What else would you call this?"

A smile played on Bella's lips. This was the part that she enjoyed. The part that she relished. The anticipation. The smallest thing could send this in a million different directions and it would all be decided in these few seconds.

"Foreplay."

Rafé laughed and took a step closer to her. She was alluring but he would never ignore the very real sense of danger that he felt around her. That would be suicidal.

"Why are you in Forks Isabella?" Rafé asked.

"Because I had to leave where I was before and Charlie was very insistent that I not be on my own."

"Charlie doesn't strike me as the paternal type."

Rafé mentioning Charlie instantly got her back up but she made sure not to show it. Bella knew that he was safe from Victoria in La Push but that didn't mean he was safe from everything.

"Had to go somewhere. Why not Forks?"

If Bella had known what she was walking into, she never would have come to Forks. She would have picked somewhere safer, like the murder capital of the world.

"You really had no idea what was happening here?" Rafé asked with a disbelieving frown.

"Until a year ago I didn't know I had any connection to this town. I didn't know I had an uncle."

Rafé moved even closer to her. His dark eyes were fixed onto hers. He stared at her and realised what it was about her that bothered him so much. Part of him wanted to kill her. To destroy that perfect beauty and shatter it into a million pieces. Another part of him though wanted to protect her.

Protect her from everything, even if it was from himself.

"I believe you."

"I don't give a damn if you believe me."

Despite her youth, Rafé could see such strength in her as she stared him down. Doing whatever she could to show him that she was the one in control there.

"I will not let you hurt anyone else."

Rafé smirked. "I know and honestly I find that adorable."

"Do you think I'm joking? That I'm going to stand back and watch you play these games?"

"Actually I was hoping you would assist me."

Bella stared at him for a moment, trying to ascertain if he was actually seriously. After thirty seconds she realised that he was. He was completely sure.

"I am nothing like you."

"Please, be honest with yourself. We lie, manipulate and deceive. We are both capable of killing and hurting people and not the slightest shred of hesitation. Every time you sit with those people and you feel on the outside; when you feel disconnected from all the things that you see others your age doing and scramble for an excuse to questions you can't answer, you know that you're nothing like them. It's a lie."

Bella was fully aware of these things but hearing how Rafé just laid it out in such an unpleasant way was horrible.

"The difference between us is that I don't take twisted and perverse pleasure in what I do."

Rafé just smiled. He didn't need to say anything more; he knew that he'd gotten under her skin. Instead he cupped her cheek with his hand, revelling in the softness of her skin before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Think about it."

-x-

Bella had just finished clearing the plates away from her meal with Charlie when she decided that now was as good a time as any to broach something she needed to discuss with him.

"You know our agreement."

"Huh?"

Charlie looked a little surprised by her sudden exclamation and it took him a second to realise what she meant.

"Yeah."

"I need to make an amendment."

Bella walked over and sat down across from him. He looked a little apprehensive.

"There is someone in town, a guy and he could be dangerous. I want you to keep away from him."

"Bella, I'm the chief of police. If there's someone dangerous in town then I need to find out what he's up to."

"No. You can't, that's what I'm saying," Bella stressed. "He's not just your basic criminal. What he's done or could do, there will be no trace of it. No evidence to tie to him."

"Then how do you know that he's involved? This isn't making much sense Bells."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I just need you to promise me you won't get involved. Please Charlie, do this for me."

Charlie had never seen her like this. She was desperate for him to agree and he could see that this was incredibly important to her. He also knew that she wouldn't ask him to ignore someone who could be bad news unless it was very important.

"Okay."

The relief Bella felt was immense. If Rafé tried to approach Charlie then she wanted her uncle to at least be prepared. To not be caught completely by surprise.

"His name is Rafé ... you'll know him when you see him."

Newcomers in Forks were rare. The Cullens had caused a massive stir when they arrived as did Bella. It wasn't a major tourist destination and it was nowhere near as popular as Port Angeles.

"How do you know this Rafé?"

"I met him in Olympia. He found me."

"Why?"

Bella had planned to shrug. To shake his question off and pretend she didn't have a clue. Sat there though, she didn't do that.

"His mother is Tessa Reeves."

Charlie just stared at her. He didn't look surprised to hear that name, a name from the past that was so connected to his family. Charlie had known Tessa, had see his brother with her and then watched Tessa fall apart as her sister vanished.

"Oh."

Bella wanted to grab him and shake him. Oh? Was that it? Was that all he was going to say? Sometimes he could be incredibly frustrating. Charlie seemed to be waiting for her reaction, perhaps wanting to use that as a gage to see what to say next.

Instead Bella just stood up and walked to the sink. She turned the tap on, letting the water submerge the dishes.

"Do you want desert?"

"No thanks. I'm pretty full."

Charlie didn't know what to make of this. Bella was just letting the subject drop? That didn't seem like her at all. Charlie didn't say anything. He didn't know if he was ready for Bella to know exactly what had happened back then. Or if Bella was ready.

-x-

It hit her like a blow to the jugular.

One second she'd been watching the news, settled in on the couch for the evening and the next she was gripped by a terrifying awareness that Lucas was in trouble.

He was trying to reach her. To alert her that something was wrong. Only she didn't really sleep anymore so their normal methods were out. It was enough though. She might not be getting the whole story but she knew that he was in danger.

Bella didn't take a second to think this through. She didn't hesitate in any way. She grabbed her purse and was out the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

The hotel receptionist smiled for the third time in as many minutes at Bella as the elevator travelled up. He was trying not to let it show how anxious he was at doing this but he couldn't say not to this woman. Not even the prospect of losing his job could dissuade him.

As if sensing his nerves, Bella assured him.

"I promise you my husband won't mind at all that you've let me in to the suite. If he'd known my trip was going to be cut short then he would have left word with you."

His name tag identified him as 'Matt' and he smiled awkwardly at her, evidently not used to beautiful women being so friendly to him. Bella gave him a pat on the arm as the doors opened and they stepped out.

"This way Mrs Montgomery."

Bella followed Matt down to the door of the luxury suite that Lucas had checked into three days ago. He'd arrived in Seattle the day after Bella had left for Forks. She had no idea why he hadn't mentioned to her the reason for this sudden trip.

Matt glanced around as he took the electronic key card from the inside pocket of his jacket, as if afraid someone as going to leap out and fire him for his actions.

"I really appreciate this," Bella said with a warm smile.

She'd got him this far, she wasn't going to let him back out now. Even if she had to knock him out, grab the card and hide his body in the nearest maintenance cupboard.

Matt opened the door and Bella entered first. It was a good thing too as the first thing she saw was blood. Bella spun round, stopping the door from being opened fully.

"Thank you so much. I'm sure my husband will be telling the manager just how attentive you were when I arrived. Thank you."

She pressed a few folded bills into his hand for a tip and she took the key card from him before he could speak. The door was closed a second later and Bella took a breath.

When she turned around, she would have the first piece of evidence as to what had happened. Normally it was the other way around; Lucas coming to bail her out of trouble. She didn't know if she was ready to be on the other side of this.

_I'm not ready to lose him too._

Bella turned around.

The sheets and comforter on the bed was shredded. A large section of the carpet was covered in blood and the whole room had been trashed. The lamp, the television, it had all been destroyed in whatever struggle had occurred.

Bella dropped her bag and began scanning the room. Somewhere in this room had to be some indication as to what Lucas had got himself involved in. They always left something in case this happened. A random clue that anyone else would over look but her.

She headed to the nearest picture and pulled it off the wall, checking the back. When she found nothing she moved on to the next one and the next but didn't find anything.

_No, too obvious._

Bella thought back to when she was younger, trying to remember if she or Etta had any hiding places. Had Lucas ever showed her anything? She was trying so hard to remember that she couldn't come up with a single thing, it was ridiculous.

Bella went to step over the television set and stopped. It came back to her all at once. When she first met him, he'd joked that he'd kept a little notebook inside a VCR. Of course nowadays VCRs were a thing of the past but she was sure he still had a notebook.

_He used to always be writing in that damn thing!_

If she found the notebook then she would at least have some kind of starting point.

Ten minutes later she had started to lose hope of finding it. She'd torn the place apart, not that anyone would notice the difference from the way she'd found it. Bella had even checked to see if it was wedged behind the large, wall mounted, leather heard board even though it was an incredibly obvious place.

During her search, a smear of crimson had marred Bella's fingers. The blood was everywhere and she was surprised she hadn't ended up with more of it on her. The urge to raise her finger to her mouth and lick it off was growing by the second.

Bella ran to the bathroom and washed the blood off her fingers as quickly as she could. She couldn't remain in that room much longer. The scent was beginning to overwhelm her. Struggling with blood lust in the middle of a heaving city like Seattle was not something she could handle.

It was the tissue box that caught her eye. The box looked decidedly out of place on the otherwise clear counter top. She picked it up and found it to be far too heavy to be just a normal tissue box.

"Bingo."

She pulled the wad of tissues out and sure enough, nestled at the bottom was a small black book. She almost kissed it she was so pleased to see the notebook. Bella removed it and tucked the book inside her jacket for safe keeping.

Now she had to get out the hell out of the hotel before this carnage was discovered.

-x-

Bella was sat at a table near the door and picking at a plate of rapidly cooling French fries as she looked through the notebook. She'd chosen a public place for safety and out of habit. By this point she didn't even have to think about it, she automatically picked the table by the door, scanned any room she entered for the exits and any potential threats.

The notebook was continuing to be a source of frustration for Bella. Lucas had written everything in such a simple code that she had no chance of working it out. It was loosely based on the memory palace principle. A certain object would evoke a memory just by looking at it and in the code Lucas used, a simple random word meant something to him.

Clearly 'green tennis radio' had nothing to do with a radio, the colour green or the game of tennis.

There were some dates and some phone numbers but no indication as to what any of it meant. She couldn't just start phoning random numbers, what would she even say if someone answered?

Bella left some money on the table and left the cafe. She needed to clear her head to work out what to do next. Normally she'd go for a run but Seattle was not the city in which to do that.

There was only one thing for Bella to do.

It was something that she'd promised Lucas she would never do. Though if she was going to do it, now would be the time given her accelerated healing. She had to do this if she was going to find Lucas there was just no other way. She had to meet with his local informant, despite the trouble that could lead to.

Bella made her way across town to the less desirable part of the city which a girl her age would never be advised to visit. The bar that Bella sought wasn't really identifiable as a bar. There were no signs to catch people's attention and the door was halfway down a dingy alley way.

The door creaked terribly as she opened the door and Bella half expected it to fall off its hinges. She stepped inside and had to blink a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the gloominess. This place was the embodiment of the phrase dive bar.

The three guys propping up the bar stared at Bella for a moment as if they'd never seen a woman before. Undoubtedly they had never seen one in there before. She gave them a small smile and they turned back, returning their focus to their drinks.

Bella walked over to the bar, choosing the end that no one was at. The bartender had been watching her since the second the door opened and she entered. He approached her and the second Bella's eyes locked with his, she knew that he was who she was looking for.

"He sent you?"

"No. I'm looking for him."

The man frowned, looking genuinely surprised to hear that. It only made Bella feel more anxious.

"What was he doing here?" Bella asked.

The guy gestured for Bella to follow him. She only paused for a moment before following. He led her into a back room and closed the door.

"I'm Jed. I guess you're either one of his assets or that Go-Go dancer from Reno?"

"Are names necessary?"

"Not at all. I'm pretty sure Lucas's real name isn't Lucas," Jed said.

Bella smiled to herself. It was his real name but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Do you know why he came to Seattle? Last time we spoke he was in Olympia."

"He checked in and said he had a lead on something big. Do you know about Friske?"

"Friske? I've heard Lucas mention him on the phone but never to me. I asked and he always avoided telling me."

Lucas had always been secretive but it had been ridiculous the sheer intensity of his guardedness when it came to Friske. She'd always been waiting for the right time to bring it up but there had never been a good time.

"Friske is in town. It's why my bar's dead."

"It's normally different?" Bella asked a little disbelievingly.

Jed didn't comment. He was digging through a drawer in his desk for something. He took out a business card and handed it to her. It was for a night club.

"This is his spot. If something's happened to Lucas, here and now then you'll find answers there."

"Thank you."

-x-

Club Nova was the complete opposite of the bar that she'd just been to. It was near the water, seemed to be half made of glass and there was a bouncer outside even at two in the afternoon.

She was stood on the other side of the street, outside a convenience store watching the club. She had a phone in her hand and it looked like she could just be waiting for someone and in a way she was.

Bella knew Friske when she arrived. She didn't recognise him, having never seen him before but when he stepped out of the car, she knew it was him. He wasn't her target though, not today anyway. It was someone different she was waiting for.

She quickly dismissed the first couple of guys who followed Friske into the club, the ones in designer suits. She didn't have the time or energy needed to make them talk. They may not be at the same level as Friske but they were still dangerous and not to be messed with.

The man who held the door open was the one she was looking for. He was definitely at the bottom of the pecking order. The last suited guy to go in let the metal door hit him in the shoulder. Clearly he was least respected out of the group but that was why Bella was interested. They would talk freely in front of him, thinking he would be too afraid to do or say anything about what he heard.

They were right.

However when faced with the right motivation, he would sing like a bird and tell her exactly what she wanted to know.

-x-

Bella tightened the leather belt around the man's wrists until she was sure that it would hold. She pulled the chain down until the hook at the end was low enough that it could be hooked under the belt.

She grasped the other end of the chain and pulled on it repeatedly. The man was hauled roughly to his feet, arm bent back at an unnatural angle. She pulled until his feet were clear off the ground and his arms and shoulders took all his body weight.

Once the chain was secured, Bella reached up and yanked the hood off of his head. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Finally his eyes landed on Bella.

"You?"

Clearly he wasn't surprised to having been snatched, just to have been snatched by the young women standing in front of him.

"You're just a kid!"

"I may be a kid but I can still make you beg for your life."

Bella had taken him to an old disused warehouse which was perfect for what she needed. She had a portable light which one on top of a crate along with some other things that she'd brought.

According to his driver's license, this guy's name was Keith and he worked as a driver for a private company. She knew better than to believe either of those things.

"Tell me what your boss does."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Answer the question."

"He owns night clubs."

Bella wasn't going to start off with the most important questions. She wanted time for the strain on his upper body to get really bad. For the pain to become unbearable.

"You don't think it's strange that a man who owns night clubs is so hated? Needs so much personal security?"

"He's a powerful man."

"No he's not. He's feared. There's a difference."

Keith pulled on the chain, testing just how secure it was. The second it rattled, Bella stepped forward and whacked him round the face with all her strength.

"Don't mistake my youth for inexperience. I know what I'm doing."

This wasn't the first time Bella had someone in this position and it wouldn't be the last. She knew how to cover her basis and make sure no one would find her.

Sweat glistened on his face and his eyes betrayed the pain he was desperately trying to hide. Not many people could withstand that kind of pain and this man was definitely not one of them. That was what Bella had been counting on.

"I have one real question for you and how you answer that question will determine the next few hours of your life."

Bella was standing before him with a very sharp hunting knife in her hand. It wasn't just a knife though; it was a gut hook knife. The curved hook at the tip was as menacing as the blade itself.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yeah."

"Where is Lucas Montgomery?"

Keith was silent for a very long moment. He seemed to be weighing up his options.

"That's why you're doing this? For him?"

"My motives aren't important. Tell me where he is."

At least Bella didn't have to waste time playing the 'I've never heard of him' game with this guy. It could have been he was so surprised to see that it was a young girl who came after Lucas that he'd forgotten to deny all knowledge.

"You think I know?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, I do think that. Don't make me ask again."

At first Keith had thought this was some kind of joke. This was a girl, a school aged girl at that. What could she do to him? However the longer he looked at her, the more he realised that he'd been mistaken in his assessment of her.

"I'm not telling you anything."

For a second, Bella didn't move or speak. This only made Keith squirm more, groaning almost constantly from the pain. When she acted it was quick and precise.

The knife struck him so quickly that he wasn't immediately sure what had happened. Shock took hold of him. The pain didn't hit him straight away, it took a few moments.

The blade went in between two of his lower ribs and pierced the liver. She didn't pull the knife back out, instead using it to stem the bleeding. She didn't need him to start becoming delirious from blood loss or to become overwhelmed by the scent.

There was no way in hell that she was going to let herself drink this man's blood. No blood lust or thirst would make her do that. This was when she had to start developing an iron clad self control. She couldn't lose control and risk killing him or she'd be back to square one and no closer to finding Lucas.

"You crazy bitch!"

Keith seemed genuinely surprised that Bella had stabbed him. He hadn't thought that she'd had it in her to do it.

"When I get free I'm gonna gut you-"

"You're not gonna do a damn thing except tell me where Lucas Montgomery is."

If he was waiting for her to freak out and panic about what she was doing then he would be waiting a long time.

"The knife has ruptured your liver. Pretty soon you'll start leaking bile and bleeding internally. Right now you can be saved but the longer you take to tell me what I want to know, the worse you will get."

Bella knew what would happen to him next: cold sweats, pale limbs and severe changes in blood pressure. It was agonising for him but treatable which was why Bella inflicted this particular injury.

"You'll kill me if I tell you anything."

"No. I'll leave your pathetic ass outside the nearest hospital."

"I don't believe you."

"If that was my intention, I'd be asking you whether you wanted a quick painless death or a long drawn out one."

"You are one fucked up bitch..."

Bella chuckled to herself. "Oh you have no idea."

-x-

As she jumped and landed on the top of the storage container, Bella wondered why the roofs were so damn slippery. Her boots weren't getting much traction. She also wondered why Friske's go to place for keeping people captive was a storage container near the docks. It was a little too predictable.

The good thing was everyone peered round the corners of the containers if they heard a noise. They never thought to look up at the tops of them. It was something Bella was taking advantage of.

Bella dropped down in the darkest section between two of the large containers, landing silently on her feet. She crept towards the security guy and grabbed him around the neck in an unbreakable choke hold. She compressed both carotids in his neck and the man was unconscious in seconds.

She laid him down behind a container and took the keys from his jacket pocket. Bella walked along to container that matched the number on the key chain. She undid the padlock and raised the shutter to find a larger metal door there.

There was no key on the chain for it.

Bella wedged her fingers in the grooves and pushed. It was reinforced steel and she had no idea if she could move it. For the first time she was glad for what had happened to her; the increased strength that was allowing her to slowly push the door open.

As soon as there was enough room, Bella slid through. She could see perfectly in the dark and spotted Lucas. He was slumped against a wall and didn't look in good shape.

"Lucas!"

She rushed over and knelt down by him. There was a wound to his head, she could smell it. The freshness of the wound and the drying blood on his scalp.

"Lucas! Wake up!"

She slapped him round the face and he blinked awake, looking anxiously around him.

"Bella? What the fuck?"

"You need to move. Anyone could show up and we are not in a great position."

Lucas started to remember what had happened before he'd lost consciousness. It all came back like a freight train of horror. He jumped to his feet which proved to be a mistake as he felt anything but stable.

"Fuck, be careful."

"You shouldn't have done this," Lucas said. "I didn't mean to try and call for you."

"I should have let you die?"

"You don't know what you've got involved in."

"Can we argue about this some other time perhaps? Like anywhere but here!"

"Fine, let's move."

-x-

Lucas hissed as Bella drew the thread through his skin, following the hole created by the needle. She rolled her eyes and continued only for him to make another noise of displeasure. Doing this was difficult enough for her without him complaining. She had to breathe through her mouth to avoid smelling the blood.

"Feel free to do this yourself."

"You would make a terrible doctor," Lucas told her. "No gentleness at all and a shitty bedside manner."

She dropped the needle, leaving it hanging by the thread half closing a wound on his back. Lucas looked round and found her sitting in a chair beside the bed he was sat on.

"Tell me about Friske."

"Now?"

"If you want me to finish sewing you up. Who is he?"

Lucas sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell her this, not now or ever really. It was something he wasn't happy sharing. Bella already had enough reasons to think badly of him and he didn't like handing her another.

"He is the son of the man who murdered my sister."

"Oh..."

"It's the reason we met. Your grandmother helped me track him down. She gave me the money and the resources. If it wasn't for her I never would have found the man responsible."

"And you protect me in return."

"Yes."

Of all the scenarios Bella had fabricated whilst guessing why Lucas worked for her grandmother, this wasn't even a far off chance. Lucas had never mentioned a sister or a family at all. Bella had thought he was an only child and after his parents died it was just him.

"Bella?"

She'd been silent for quite a few minutes and Lucas was becoming concerned that he'd told her too much.

"That's wrong."

"I know. I shouldn't have sought revenge but I did-"

"No, that's not what I meant," Bella interrupted. "My grandmother shouldn't have used you like that. She preyed on your loss, on your grief. I can't believe her!"

The thought of her grandmother doing that was sickening. It was cruel and Bella had never felt such anger for the woman as she was feeling now. Unable to sit still, she stood and began pacing.

"It was my choice, Bella. I knew what I was getting into."

Lucas stood up and grabbed her shoulders to stop her frantic movements. He could see the tears in her eyes and wished he'd never told her anything about this.

"You were grieving Lucas and younger than I am now. What would you think if someone had given me that option after Etta died?"

"I would have killed them."

He spoke before speaking and purely instinctually. It was hypocritical but he didn't care. For Lucas, anything he did now was worth it. His sister had been avenged and that was all that mattered.

"Bella, I was going to find who killed her no matter what. Ana was the one who offered."

Ana should have never offered. Bella know understood why Ana had been so extremely secretive about everything connected to Lucas. She'd welcomed him into their home and their lives but offered her granddaughters no explanation.

"How did she die?" Bella asked.

"He slit her throat."

Bella felt nauseas. She felt utterly sick to her stomach as soon as he'd spoken those words. Her hand went immediately to her own neck which, as normal for her now, was concealed by a black scarf.

"I'm so sorry..."

Her voice was barely audible and laden with guilt and horror at what she'd done and the pain she caused him, no matter how inadvertently.

"I can't believe I..."

Bella needed to get away. From Lucas, from the blood, from what Ana her grandmother had done. When the urge to run was that strong she never fought against it. She was out the door before Lucas could form a word to stop her.

-x-

Twelve hours after leaving Seattle, Bella was back in Forks and trying to reconcile this new piece of information. The more she learnt about her family, the more she regretted ever digging.

She was trying to relax and had lain down on her bed wondering if she may be able to get a small amount of sleep. It was futile. An hour later and she was still awake. Her phone rang and she answered it, knowing who was calling.

"I did not freak out."

"I didn't say you freaked out," Lucas replied. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill anyone on the way home."

Bella froze. She hadn't hidden her discomfort as well as she'd initially thought.

"You saw."

"That you were struggling being around me while I was bleeding? Yeah. I know you Bella. You can't hide things like that from me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise, I just wish you'd said. I thought you had it under control."

"So did I but clearly I don't. How did you know?"

"I didn't," Lucas confessed. "Not for sure but you were holding your breath for a lot of it and given what the venom has done to you so far, it made sense there would be a down side."

"Like wanting to drain anyone who so much as gets a paper cut?"

It had been small things at first that Bella noticed. When everyone in the class had a virus, she didn't sneeze once even sitting behind what had essentially ground zero. She didn't bruise anymore, even after slipping down when climbing a tree and smacking her knee.

Then she noticed her speed had been amplified and her strength was incredible. She began testing it to see how far she could push herself. That was when she realised how her body could heal itself. The time it took depended on the severity of the injury but she'd yet to find anything that didn't heal.

Lucas discovered this on June 22nd. He'd had no contact with Bella since the night she'd questioned him over killing Mallory. The only reason he went to see her was because he'd learned there were vampires in the area and wanted to make sure she was safe. He'd arrived at the house to find that she'd slit her own throat.

It hadn't been an experiment.

She'd wanted to die.

Lucas finding her and stemming the bleeding was enough for the venom to heal the wound and for her to survive. She hadn't been at all happy when she'd regained consciousness but they'd spent a long time talking and a new kind of friendship had been formed between them.

Bella told Lucas everything and he'd confirmed her suspicions. Venom had remained in her system. He'd suggested that Edward may have left some of his own when removing James'.

_'It's all I can think off Bella. If this started after you were bitten, it's the only explanation.'_

_'But I should have turned.'_

_'A human would have turned but you're not exactly human. You're a psychic, you have abilities. It makes sense that your blood would be different.'_

_'My blood is different?'_

_'If someone is going to have inhuman abilities then they would need an inhuman body to cope. I'd say we're 90% human with some extra modifications. Of course that's just a guess. I'm not a geneticist or anything.'_

The venom inside Bella hadn't turned her completely but she definitely had attributes that were vampiric. The thirst for blood being a definite one.

"If you heal like a vampire and move like a vampire then it makes sense you'd need blood."

"I thought the blood transfusions would help."

"If you only react to fresh blood in front of you then it is helping."

"I guess you're right."

Bella could be around humans without wanting to drain them. It was only if she was in the presence of fresh blood.

That was something at least.


	9. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

* * *

Seth had been doing his best to entertain Bella while they waited. He'd chased his tail, fetched tree branches and even tried to play hide and seek with her. It was adorable and while Bella appreciated his efforts, she was impatient.

Jacob had led part of the pack North while Sam had taken the others East. The plan was to force Laurent to double back down to where Bella and Seth were waiting. After the third hour Bella was becoming antsy and couldn't shake a feeling that something was wrong.

"Anything?" Bella asked.

Seth shook his head, somehow managing to give her a highly sympathetic look as a wolf. They had such expressive eyes.

"You like being a wolf, don't you?"

That was clear. Seth had embraced it more than anyone really. Jacob said it was merely his age and when he was older he'd realise the burden it carried with it but Bella wasn't so sure. She thought it might just be that he was that carefree and happy to embrace things.

"I get it," she said with a smile. "I was the youngest in my family too."

Seth tilted his head to the side and it was the first time Bella had ever seen a confused wolf.

"My big sister and my grandmother were always trying to protect me; their words for it not mine. I thought of it as being left out. They did it with Lucas too and it sucked. Then they died and I was suddenly all alone and had to deal with everything."

Bella stopped herself realising that she was basically using this thirteen year old boy as the psychiatrist she needed. A psychiatrist who wouldn't commit her for telling the truth.

"Sorry about that," she grimaced. "But now you're a wolf and that evens the playing field with everyone else so that's good."

Seth barked in agreement, wagging his tail enthusiastically and she smiled. He didn't mind that she had emotionally unloaded on him. He didn't try to talk to her about it or tell her that everything would be fine. He just let her rant and that was why she liked him.

"I can't just wait. This is driving me crazy."

A million thoughts were racing through her mind. What if something had gone wrong? What if Laurent wasn't alone when they found him? What if someone had got hurt?

_I should be there._

The idea of just standing and waiting while others could be in trouble was very, very wrong for Bella. It felt unnatural and left her feeling restless. Of course that wasn't the only issue.

If she didn't have something to focus on, her mind would wander and it would wander to the one place she couldn't handle. Edward. She did everything she could to make sure she never had the chance to go there but it never worked.

_I miss him. I miss him so much._

It wasn't just Edward that she was missed though. It was all of them. Despite her best efforts and reluctance, his entire family had managed to traverse her walls and become part of her life. Alice had seemed so sincere in her bids to win Bella over, that was the baffling part.

_Seth's barking drew Bella from her thoughts and she tensed. Laurent and the pack could be close. Or he could have just spotted a small animal to chase. You could never be sure._

"Seth?"

His barks turned to whines and Bella knew something was wrong. That was when she felt it. Something had changed in just the last few seconds.

The air was different.

"Seth, go!"

He whined and Bella knew he was refusing her. They weren't supposed to separate. Sam hadn't specifically told Seth not to leave Bella and she knew that.

"I mean it Seth. Get out of here."

Her eyes seemed dark but it was only that she was glaring and doing her best to intimidate the young wolf. It worked though because Seth took off at a run.

Bella could feel the energy around her crackling. She turned around, looking for anything that could explain it. From what she could see, she was alone in this little clearing.

She closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. It could be that she was so busy looking she couldn't see it. She took a minute to focus and clear her head as best she could. Then she opened her eyes.

A figure was disappearing into the tree line on the other side of the clearing. It looked to be a woman and she had only one shoe on which caused her to walk oddly.

Bella walked after her but her legs felt heavy and every step she took was an effort. What she saw next made her stop dead and it felt like her heart was in her throat.

The woman or rather a shaky, mirage like image of her ran out of the trees with a look of true horror on her face. A second later a dark, looming figure emerged, clearly chasing her. Arms locked around her neck like a vice and she was dragged back into the forest.

"Bella?"

Bella had never felt so disconnected from everything around her. Even when she'd traversed the plains to contact Lucas she'd had something to hold on to, something to ground her. This was utterly different.

"Bella, c'mon!"

She was being shaken and that was what brought her back. She realised that she wasn't alone.

"Jacob?"

"Are you okay? What's going on?" He asked.

Bella looked back to where the woman had been and found nothing but the normal scenery of trees and grass.

"I'm fine. I just... thought I saw something," she said shaking her head. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

Bella smiled, managing to shake off the residual haziness she felt. Now was not the best time to think about what had just happened. She needed to focus on what had happened with Jacob and the wolves.

"What happened with you?"

"We were close to the mountains and somehow he got into one of the cave systems. Leech knows them better than we do."

"Damn it!"

There was no way they could learn all the cave systems in and around the mountains. It would take far too long and would be damn dangerous. Especially for the wolves. They wouldn't even be able to fit into most of them.

"We have to stop them before they reach the mountains."

"That's too much ground," Bella spoke her thoughts out loud. "We have to wait for them to come back here."

"I thought you wanted to avoid them getting to close to town."

"I can't see a better way."

Bella didn't want anyone else in this town to die, especially because of her. If she could do anything to keep those people safe then she would do it, no matter what the cost.

"We're going back home. There's nothing we can do now," Jacob said with a heavy sigh.

"You're right."

Even Bella wouldn't go to investigate the caves. Just the thought of going down there gave her chills. Confined spaces were not good for her, especially after what had happened in the cemetery.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jacob asked.

"Thank you for offering but I need to clear my head. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure."

-x-

The beach at La Push had become one of the places that Bella would go to when she needed some space. She'd never been bothered by anyone there, it was almost understood by them.

There was no noise except for the natural sounds of the water and there was something about that which Bella found soothing. She would sit on the sand and know that she was safer there than basically anywhere else in Forks.

Though safe was a relative term.

Going to the beach though was a double edged sword. It always brought up bittersweet memories.

_No!_

Bella stood up from the sand and headed towards the path that led up to the cliff tops. It wasn't a conscious decision. She just found herself walking that way.

Bella had no real idea of why she was drawn to this spot. Why she'd kept looking over to it so many times during the past week. The cliff was high and while she'd always been drawn to high places, it wasn't really high enough to be because of that.

It was what was below the cliff.

The tumbling waves crashing violently against the rocks. The deep swirling maelstrom beneath the surface. She was mesmerized by it. Rock fell away, torn from its place by the water's impact.

The destruction called to her.

She stepped to the edge, feeling the ground beneath her start to crumble at her feet. Bella herself was a force of destruction. At her will, her hands, things ended.

Her mere presence could cause lives to be lost.

Tyler had nearly died because of her. Others could die in the future. She'd never listened when people had said she was deadly. That death was a constant presence in her life. Now she was starting to think that could be true.

She tried so hard to remain in control of everything. The dangers around her that most people could only imagine. Victoria, Lauren and now Rafé. She'd tried and tried but it was all falling apart.

Everything is coming together and everything is falling apart.

Bella had always been afraid of water. At some point she'd felt fear when looking into the blue depths.

Stepping off the cliff and into nothingness, she couldn't remember why that was. Why she'd ever been afraid.

-x-

The waves swallowed her whole.

She was pulled under like she had weights tied to her. Her kicks did nothing to keep her afloat. Only then did it occur to her that she hadn't given any thought whatsoever to what would happen when she hit the ocean.

The water was icy cold, Bella could feel that but it didn't have as much of an effect on her as she thought it would. She was aware of the cold rather than felt it.

She kept trying to get to the surface but the waves kept crashing down sending her deeper and deeper.

Keeping track of time was impossible. The only indication of how long she'd been fighting against the water was the slowly building burn of her lungs as she started to run out of air.

Then a thought came to her.

_Why am I fighting?_

It was then that she let herself drift.

...

...

...

It felt like she was banging against a rock. Or rather a rock was being banged against her.

"Bella? Bella damn it wake up!"

Her body shook with every hit and suddenly she started spluttering. She opened her eyes as she expelled a worrying amount of water.

"Easy, it's okay."

Jacob was knelt beside her on the beach. He'd been the one forcing the water from her lungs. She stared up at him, trying to remember what had happened. It took her a moment.

"She'll be fine."

It was a different voice. Not Jacob who glanced round and said something back. Bella was too busy trying to focus on where she was to pay any attention.

"Jacob?"

He was furious, eyes dark and nostrils flaring as he stared down at her. He'd never thought she would do something like that.

"What were you thinking?" He snapped.

"I... I don't..."

Truthfully, Bella hadn't been thinking at all. She hadn't thought of the fall or the water or the fact she'd never been swimming in her life. All she'd been focused on was ...nothingness.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it, did you hit your head?"

"No."

At least she didn't think she had. She sat up and Jacob helped her to her feet. Now that the water was out her lungs and she could breathe properly, she felt fine.

"I'll take you to Emily's place," Jacob said.

-x-

Emily lent Bella some clothes to wear and the use of her shower. While Bella cleaned the ocean off her, Emily put the clothes in the washing machine.

Bella came down the stairs wearing the borrowed clothes and found Emily taking a tray of muffins out the oven.

"Whenever I see you you're cooking."

"Because whenever the guys are here, they're eating. It seems like a full time job keeping the house stocked."

Emily was very nice and Bella liked her even more because she never asked a lot of questions.

"Could make them eat at their own houses," Bella suggested.

"I like to do my part. Makes me feel like I'm helping."

It was hard to be the one left behind. To wait at home while the one you love is out there possibly in danger.

"I do remember what it's like... to be the one waiting at home," Bella told her.

"I just wish I could do more."

"Trust me, you're doing everything right. I've never met anyone so understanding as you."

Emily smiled warmly. "I have to say, I feel better about it knowing you're helping them."

"Really? That's a first."

"You make them see the bigger picture and take it more seriously. They've stopped with the stupid bets and it's made me feel less scared when I kiss Sam goodbye."

"Well I'm glad I've done something useful."

Emily picked something up off the counter and walked over to Bella. She didn't say anything but with one hand she brushed Bella's hair back from her neck to reveal the long thin scar that curved around one side of her neck. Emily unfolded the scarf and wound it around Bella's neck, concealing the mark.

"Thank you," Bella said.

-x-

Bella ended up staying at Emily and Sam's house much longer than she'd expected. She helped out with preparing dinner and was surprised to find that she rather enjoyed spending time with everyone. She hadn't expected it at all. Given her uncharacteristic socialising, it was dark by the time she got back to the house.

The house was in darkness as she walked up the path. It looked rather menacing half bathed in moonlight, like something out of a horror movie.

_Hell my life is a horror movie._

Opening the door, Bella stepped inside without bothering to turn the light on in the hallway. She shrugged her jacket off and hung it up beside's one of Charlie's old jackets. He had popped over to say hello to her during the evening after Seth had mentioned she was there. They were making progress and it was really nice.

Bella walked into the lounge and turned the light on. She froze mid step, eyes wide. Someone was there. Standing in the middle of the room like a statue.

_Alice_.

"What the fuck?" Bella hissed.

Alice stared at the girl in shock. Pure shock. Bella didn't notice this, too busy dealing with her own feelings of disbelief at finding her there.

"Just because you're dead you think you can break in?" Bella asked.

"The door wasn't locked, Bella."

"No point."

"Would you mind explaining to me how you're alive?" Alice asked her darkly.

The way Alice spoke was with severe disapproval and it didn't sit well with Bella. Why was Alice even there?

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"I saw you jump off a cliff."

"Oh."

"Oh? I tell you that I saw you jump off a cliff and all you have to say is oh? Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have been killed. I thought you had been killed."

Alice finished her rant and looked to Bella for a reaction. Only there wasn't one. She was stood there like nothing was going on. Like Alice had been reciting a shopping list.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"Well that?"

"Don't you have anything to say? An explanation?"

"Not really."

"Bella? What is wrong with you?"

Bella was quickly losing the small amount of control that she had on her anger and Alice was about to realise that. The fact this was even happening was ridiculous to Bella.

"Me? I'm sorry did I barge into your home and demand answers to questions I have no right asking anymore?"

"Bella I'm..."

"There is no reason for you to be here so leave."

Alice took a moment to consider her next move. She'd been so relieved to find Bella alive that she'd momentarily forgotten that the girl may not be so pleased to see her.

"I'm so sorry."

That wasn't what Bella was expecting. She had no idea why Alice was apologising. It seemed too solemn and sincere to just be for entering the house with no one there.

"Forget it. It's not important."

"Yes it is. I never should be agreed with him. I shouldn't have gone along with it, I was so wrong," Alice told her. "I'm so sorry I left you Bella."

"That... that's why you apologised?"

Bella rested back against the wall, suddenly finding it hard to support herself. She hadn't been expecting this. Not Alice being there and definitely not her saying she regretted leaving.

"Bella?"

"I think I –"

Bella felt her stomach lurch and rushed through to the kitchen where she emptied the contents of her stomach. Sea water. It was absolutely horrible for Bella and her fingers clenched the edge of the counter top.

"Uhh." Alice watched on in sympathy. "That looks extremely unpleasant."

Alice pulled off some paper towels from the roll and handed them to Bella when she was finished. Bella turned the tap on and took a few gulps of water to clear her mouth.

"Do you feel better?" Alice asked.

"No."

Alice could smell the salt in the water Bella had brought up and it reminded her of something.

"I never saw you come back up in the water."

Bella wiped her mouth with the kitchen roll and moved to put it in the garbage bin.

"I'm surprised you saw that. I didn't think you'd still be having visions about me."

"It was the first one since... just fragments though. I saw you jump and then the water... nothing more."

"Well I'm alive. You can go now."

"I don't want to."

There was none of Alice's familiar spark and bubble. She looked woefully deflated and it didn't make any sense to Bella. It also didn't make much sense as to why Alice was even there.

"Alice please, I've had a long day and I'm not up to this right now," Bella said tiredly.

"Exactly, I don't think you should be alone right now."

Alice was not going to leave. Bella had willingly jumped off a cliff into raging waters; god knows what she may do for an encore. If she had to stay for a day or a week, she'd make sure that Bella was okay.

"I'm always alone."

"Not anymore. I'm not going anywhere Bella."

-x-

It was a rather uncomfortable evening. Bella and Alice were sat at opposite ends of the couch, pretending to watch the movie on the television. Alice glanced at the clock on the mantel piece and frowned.

"Isn't Charlie usually home by now?" Alice asked.

"He is home. I saw him earlier."

"What do you mean? He's not here."

"This isn't his home anymore, not really. He lives with Sue."

Alice's golden eyes widened in shock. Charlie didn't live with her anymore? He lived with his girlfriend? For a vampire, Alice knew that three months was nothing really. A blink of an eye. Hardly anything compared to the centuries they could experience. She was realising though that in the life of a human, three months was very important.

"When did this happen?" Alice asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"About a month ago. Though he'd been spending so much time there it was like he'd moved in long before they made it official."

It was only a matter of time before Charlie proposed. Bella and Seth had discussed it only that day. Seth was all for the idea, knowing his father would be pleased to know Sue was happy and the family was being cared for. Leah however wasn't so sure.

"You live here alone?"

"Yes."

Alice wanted to ask why Bella hadn't moved to Sue's house with Charlie, why she'd remained behind. She didn't though knowing Bella had a limit they were quickly reaching.

Bella hadn't been paying close attention to the TV and when Alice suddenly froze, she saw it and tensed herself. Alice's nostrils were flaring and her hands clenched at her side.

"Alice?"

The vampire was on her feet and across the room in a second. Bella jumped up, worried what could get such a reaction from her.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Stay back Bella. There's something close by."

Given how many different things could be and were after her, Bella was worried. Alice seemed to be alone and if it was Laurent or Victoria, Bella didn't know what would happen.

"It's impossible. It can't be."

Alice was muttering to herself but Bella heard her. It was moments like this when Bella's impatience could be deadly. Without thought or care, Bella walked to the front door and opened it before Alice could object.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! :)


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

Bella had barely got the front door open when she was slammed back into the wall of the hallway by Alice. Had she not been altered by the venom, she'd have had severely bruised ribs from the force. Alice had only been trying to protect her from a perceived threat so Bella wasn't annoyed with her.

Bella had seen that it was Jacob on the other side and had been about to tell him to leave when Alice had intervened. She could almost predict Jacob's reaction and used all her strength to push Alice out of the way just as Jacob lunged.

"Stop!"

Jacob managed to stop just as his hands reached where Alice had been seconds ago. Right where Bella was now standing. His hands dropped instantly.

"Get out the way!" Jacob growled.

"No!"

"Bella!"

"No!"

Bella's eyes blazed as she stared the trembling teenager down. It was only then he realised how serious she was. She was not going to let him do anything to Alice.

"You're protecting her?" Jacob asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

Alice was ready to intervene at the slightest misstep by Jacob. She would not let anyone harm Bella. One wrong move and Alice was prepared to destroy the treaty in the name of protecting Bella. Just like she would for any other member of her family.

Of course Alice knew what Jacob was. The scent of the shifters was unmistakeable. It was more than a little alarming to Alice that Bella seemed to know full well what Jacob was.

"She's here to see me and I will not allow you to attack anyone who is a guest of mine. Do you understand?"

Bella didn't know how Jacob would react. He was as angry as she had ever seen him. Not being able to get to Laurent had left him angry and frustrations, emotions he seemed set to try and take out on Alice.

"Leave Jacob. Don't make me tell you twice."

There was no way that Bella was going to play referee to a vampire-wolf smack-down. She'd had a rather unpleasant day and this was not going to happen.

"Fine."

Jacob turned and stalked back to the forest, practically emanating hostility with every step he took. When he disappeared from view, Bella let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding.

Bella shut the door and leaned slightly against it, feeling more exhausted and worn down than she had in weeks. She flinched when Alice placed a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm really not."

Bella walked back to the lounge and sat down on the couch. Jacob was not going to forgive her easily for that. She'd basically just picked vampires over the pack. The thing was Bella hadn't even hesitated in doing so. Protecting Alice against them felt so natural it scared her.

Alice realised that something rather big had just occurred. Jacob had seemed deeply hurt by Bella's actions.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

Bella leaned back against the couch and sighed. She wanted to sleep. To close her eyes and be free of reality for just a little while. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to properly sleep since James' had bitten her. Instead she leaned down, resting her head against the arm of the sofa and closed her eyes.

-x-

Bella hadn't exactly been asleep but she hadn't been fully awake either. It was a strange in-between state that made little sense to her. She felt disorientated when she sat up, unsure of what had disturbed her.

"Alice?"

For a second she had a horrible thought. What if Alice had left? The thought was terrifying and had sent her mind back to a place she she'd sworn to never go.

A moment later though Alice appeared. Relief barely registered with Bella as she saw a look of horror on Alice's face.

"What is it?"

"It's Edward."

The stab of pain in her chest was as unrelenting as always but Bella refused to dwell on that. Alice was scared and that's what she had to focus on right now.

"What about him?"

"He thinks that you're dead," Alice answered. "Bella, he's going to Italy... to the Volturi..."

Alice continued speaking; talking about Rosalie and a phone call but Bella barely heard it. Her entire body felt numb, like when she'd spent too long standing under cold water in the shower. Only this time it wasn't what she wanted to feel at all. The last time she'd felt this way was in the woods with Edward; the day that he'd left her.

"Bella!"

Small but strong hands shook her shoulders and Bella took in a ragged breath, her body trembling.

"I need your help."

"Wh-what can I do?"

Even in her current state of despair, Bella knew there was very little she could do. It was because of her this was happening in the first place. She had done enough. Surely this is something that the family should be dealing with.

"You can come with me. Make him see that you're alive."

"How will that help?"

"I'll explain everything to you on the plane just please tell me you'll help and that you have a passport."

If there was a vampire equivalent of crying then Alice was doing it. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I have a passport."

"Good, I really don't have the time to forge one for you. Pack a bag, I'll book our flights. We leave immediately."

-x-

Honestly, Alice was waiting for Bella to shatter. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen such a terribly fragile human. During the drive to Seattle and as they boarded the plane that would take them to New York, Alice watched Bella, anxiously waiting.

Alice phoned Jasper as soon as they were in the air. The family had been set to fly to Italy themselves to plead for Edward's life but Alice told them not to do that. She knew that Bella was their best bet.

Alice hung up and took a moment before looking to Bella and addressing a concern.

"I hope you realize that-"

"The chances of us surviving this are very slim. Yes, I know," Bella finished for her.

"The Volturi could see me as Edward's accomplice and you... you're human and you know much more than you should."

Bella already knew all this. She'd known about this mysterious group that governed the vampires before meeting the Cullens. Actually meeting them in person was something she had never imagined could be remotely possible for her.

"I'm sorry for asking you to do this Bella, I am but I can't lose my brother. I can't."

"Don't feel bad. I'm here because I want to be," Bella told her. "Besides, if I hadn't jumped off that cliff, none of you would have thought I was dead in the first place."

"Rosalie never should have called him."

Alice wasn't about to forgive her sister. Bella may have jumped but it had been Rosalie's phone call that put all this in motion. Edward would have been oblivious to it all.

For a long while, Bella was silent. She sat in her seat, staring ahead and almost statue like in her stillness. It was a little unnerving to Alice who was aware of humans and that they fidgeted and shifted to get comfortable. They were anything but completely still.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure."

Bella had never felt surer of anything. She would do whatever it took to make sure Edward and Alice left Volterra and returned to their family. It didn't matter what the cost to her.

"I know the Volturi will kill me if they find us."

"Bella they won't kill you. Aro wouldn't allow that," Alice whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You have power and he collects people, vampires with gifts far less intriguing than yours."

That didn't seem to rattle Bella at all. Her heart didn't beat any faster and there was no sign of fear on her face whatsoever.

"Then we'll have to make sure that they don't find us," Bella responded simply.

-x-

Standing in the terminal of JFK, Bella felt a new feeling that had nothing to do with the Cullens, Italy or what may well be her impending death. It had everything to do with her past.

She hadn't been back to New York since she'd left without warning after Scott Chapel started murdering young girls. She'd never intended to go back, though as she wasn't actually going into the city, she didn't know if this little lay over counted.

"Ten minutes until we board," Alice said.

"Okay."

"Can I get you anything? A snack or drink?"

"No. I couldn't eat even if I wanted to."

Her stomach was in knots. She'd never been as scared for someone as she was for Edward right now. Thousands of scenarios, each worse than the one before were running through her mind. Edward could be destroyed before they reached Italy.

"Can you see anything?" Bella asked.

"Not yet. He's frantic, torn between despair and fury," Alice answered. "He knows the Volturi will deny his request to end him. They won't want to do that to Carlisle."

Until the Volturi called Edward back and gave their answer, he wouldn't make a decision and Alice was blind until that moment. The longer the Volturi took, the more time Bella and Alice had to reach him.

"You really think they won't?"

"Not unless he really forces their hand."

"What do you mean force their hand? He'll attack them?" Bella asked fearfully.

"No, he'll try and reveal himself. Force them to take action to avoid exposure."

_No. No. He couldn't._

Bella couldn't believe that he would go to such extremes to end his existence. Did he really feel so guilty over her supposed death that he would do this?

"I'll just be a moment."

Alice was gone before Bella could respond. She was sat at a counter, impatiently waiting. Hopefully if anyone thought she looked odd they would dismiss her as a nervous flyer. The last thing they needed was to be pulled in by airport security.

"Hurry up, hurry up..."

Suddenly Alice's phone began vibrating. She'd left it on the counter after speaking with some family member. Bella glanced around but couldn't see Alice.

_Should I..._

The screen said the number was private which didn't help. What if it was Edward? What if he was calling for some sort of goodbye? If she answered and he heard her voice this could be stopped.

Bella grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

There was only silence.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"It's Jasper."

"Oh, hi."

"Hello. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"We all have. Where is Alice?" He enquired.

"She's gone somewhere. I'm not sure."

Knowing Alice it was probably the airport shops. She wouldn't be going to the restaurants.

"Have you heard anything?" Bella asked.

"No. I was just ringing to let Alice know that Emmett and Rosalie had come back. They'd been heading to the airport when she called to tell us you were both going to Italy yourselves."

"Okay. I'll tell her."

"Thank you... and Bella?"

"Yes."

"We are so grateful to you for doing this for us."

"I'm not doing it for you," Bella told him.

There was only one reason that Bella was doing this and it wasn't for Alice or the family. It was for Edward. She loved him despite everything he'd done and always would.

"I know that but we're still grateful."

-x-

The close the plane got to Italy, the more frantic Bella felt. Every moment that they weren't on a plane was rushed and panicked so sitting for hours in a seat felt wrong. She felt utterly helpless as she sat there and she had a feeling that Alice felt the same way.

Bella had never been to Italy before and as beautiful as the city appeared as the plane came into land, it barely registered. They hurried through security and the other checks and left the terminal. Alice had put on the head scarf, gloves and sunglasses she'd bought at the airport shop in New York, having seen it would be sunny.

Alice procured a car for them. A very flash Yellow Porsche which Bella knew its owner would be searching for. That was one of the many strange thoughts going through her head as Alice broke every speed limit.

"How much time do we have?"

"He's waiting till noon, when the sun's at its highest..." Alice said. Yes that sounded like Edward. Bella pushed her sleeve up slightly to check the time. "It's almost noon!" Alice gunned the car round a bend and Bella gasped as she got her first glimpse of their destination. "There's Volterra." It was a fortified medieval village atop a vast hill. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Just the sight of their destination gave her chills which didn't bode well. "Oh my god."

As they tried to drive into the city, Bella could see that there was a festival in full swing. It was so busy it could rival New York City for chaos. Even more unsettling was the fact that everyone was wearing red cloaks.

"The cloaks? Why are they wearing them?"

"San Marcos Day festival," Alice answered. "The perfect setting. Large crowds. The Volturi won't let him get far enough to reveal himself - he's counting on that."

"Alice! Five minutes!"

The car came screeching to a halt and Bella barely managed to stop herself from hitting the dashboard. A police blockade stopped them and Bella could feel herself becoming hysterical. An officer was gesturing and telling them to go back.

"Where's the square?"

Alice dived out of the car and grabbed Bella's arm, pulling her with such force and speed that for a second she was concerned Alice was about to expose herself. Thankfully the crowds concealed their movements. There were so many people; Bella couldn't work out how Alice was doing this.

"Ah."

Bella nearly smacked right into Alice who had stopped dead. Her eyes widened slowly and fear filled them.

"Alice?"

"They're everywhere. The Volturi are everywhere."

"What?"

Tears filled Bella's eyes. She couldn't stop the feeling of dread that overcame her. If the Volturi got hold of them, Bella had one move to make and it would almost certainly end in her death.

"You have to go, it's the only chance!"

"Okay!"

"He'll be under the clock tower!"

Bella raced down the cobble stoned streets, right into the mass of people celebrating.

_"They're everywhere!"_

Alice's words seemed to echo around Bella as she ran. Every person she passed by could be one of the Volturi. She didn't have the time or inclination to try and work out if the passersby were human or vampire. All that mattered was reaching Edward.

Bella shoved, pushed and barged her way through, focused solely on the Clock Tower looming above the square. Somewhere beneath it was Edward and she had to reach him first.

The sun was shining high in the sky and the clock was seconds away from chiming. In that moment she would have sold her soul for some cloud coverage.

At the first break in the crowd Bella forced her way through, ignoring the angry exclamations from those around her. Nothing was going to stop her getting to him. She just hoped that Alice had found a way out before the vampires found her.

Instead of going around the beautiful stone fountain, Bella leapt over the edge and ran through the water. It earned her some disapproving looks but she didn't care. She leapt into the crowd and they parted this time, perhaps seeing the determination in her eyes.

BOOM!

BOOM!

The clock chimed and she felt panic grip her. The deep sound shook the ground beneath her.

"Edward!"

Her screams were barely audible to her and she knew the chances of Edward hearing her was none. The clock tolled as she ran faster, nearing the large building.

Finally she saw him but he did not see her in the crowd. She propelled herself forward, forcing people to jump back and to the side so not to be mowed down.

"Edward!"

He stood in the doorway to the clock tower building, ready to step out into the sun light at any moment.

"No! Edward don't!"

He wasn't listening to anything. A small smile played on his lips. Bella left the crowd and was mere feet away. His foot lifted and he was a second away from moving when she got to him.

Bella slammed into Edward's body with such force he staggered back into the building and completely out of sight of the passersby. The relief at getting him out of the light and inside was overwhelming. She could have cried in relief.

"_I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good."_

_"Edward stop, we're not-"_

_His mouth was on hers before she could finish her sentence and then she was being pressed against the wooden doors by his body. The feel of him on her, around her, rendered her incapable of speech or anything else. To go from months without him to being literally immersed in him was more than slightly overwhelming. _

_When his tongue slid over her lips she gasped and he took advantage of it to taste her properly. His hands roamed her body, trying to touch every inch of skin he could reach. It was a complete assault on Bella's senses and she finally brought herself back to reality._

_Her hands against his chest, pushing him back seemed to bring Edward back as well. He pulled back a little but his arms remained locked around her lithe body. _

_"So beautiful... you smell the same as always..."_

_"Please, you need to..."_

_He placed kisses along her jaw and then on her neck, murmuring words of love and adoration._

_"Edward listen to me, we're not dead!"_

_Bella looked past him worriedly, half expecting one of the Volturi to spring forth from the shadows at any moment. Now she was with Edward and had stopped him, her biggest fear was them. Those vampires finding them and taking them somewhere so horrific she couldn't bear to even imagine them._

"Bella, what do you mean?"

"We're alive. We have to go. The Volturi will be here any moment!"

It could have been the desperation in her voice or the word Volturi but whatever it was, it worked. Edward spun round with her firmly at his side and began walking. He was half carrying her to ensure they could move quickly.

With his free arm he pushed the doors open and they exited the building into a side alley. It was small and the height of the buildings created shadow. This was not one of the roads being used as part of the festivities in the city.

"I didn't think to ask what to do if we got away," Bella murmured half to herself.

It was a sign of their expected survival rate that neither Bella nor Alice had thought of what would happen afterwards. If Bella somehow got to Edward in time. They had no plan in place, no way to escape from this Volturi strong hold.

Bella looked down the alley one way and then the other, trying to figure out which way to go. Edward just stood and stared at her in wonder. He didn't seem very concerned about anything but her anymore.

A vibrating in her jeans pocket startled Bella slightly but it reminded her of the cell phone Alice had slipped in there. She pulled it out and answered the call.

"Where do we go?"

Bella started walking straight ahead and Edward walked with her, able to hear Alice's instructions. He kept flush against the wall in the darkest part of the alley, not that there was anyone around. They were all at the parade, celebrating.

They reached the end of the alley just as a car screeched to a halt in front of them. Edward grabbed her arm, pulling her back and out of the way, making sure she wasn't in the way. The car window lowered and they saw it was Alice.

"Get in!"

Edward opened the door and half pushed Bella inside before getting in himself and shutting the door. Alice drove off as fast as possible, eager to get out of the city immediately.

"Are you both okay?" She asked.

"Yes."

It was Edward that answered, his eyes still on Bella who had remained silent. The phone was still in her hand from when she had spoken to Alice moments ago.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know."

She'd been so focused on getting to Edward and stopping him from revealing himself to the world that she'd never stopped to imagine what it would be like to be with him again.

"Deep breathes Bella. We'll be out of here within minutes."

Alice was glaring at Edward in the rear-view mirror which he was fully aware of but chose to ignore. Bella was staring ahead and trying to get a gauge on her emotions.

"Please say something love, I've missed your voice," Edward said brushing his fingers against her cheek.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well then let me say something..."

"Edward don't!" Alice exclaimed but it wasn't any good.

"Marry me, Bella."

Bella's eyes widened. Alice slammed the breaks on, turned around and slapped Edward as hard as she could. In that moment all thoughts of escape were momentarily forgotten. Alice's fury took over and she wanted him to know just how furious she was with him.

"Alice!"

"Are you out of your mind? What are you trying to do to her? Is this the time or the place for a marriage proposal?"

She slapped him a second time, on Bella's behalf as she doubted that the girl would do it herself.

"Alice could you please get us out of Volterra before we discuss this," Edward said.

"And whose fault is it we're here in the first place?"

Nevertheless Alice resumed driving, only because she knew how important it was to make sure the Volturi never got close to Bella.

"Thank you."

Alice understood that Edward was thanking her for thinking of Bella. If it hadn't been for that the siblings would have had this out right there in the car.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

Edward listened to Alice's warnings not to try and engage Bella in conversation or anything else for that matter. She needed time to process what had just happened. He had to admit that the timing and location of his proposal was ill-advised.

He didn't regret asking her to marry him, only that he had done it so impulsively and without the care that she deserved. Bella was meant to be his wife and he would do whatever he needed to so that she would realise that.

It was dark by the time they reached Florence. Bella accompanied Alice to one of the nearby stores to buy some clothes for Edward. She didn't want to stay in the car with him, it felt wrong.

Before going back to the car, they headed to a toilet so that Bella could wash up. She had just finished brushing her teeth when Alice exited one of the stalls having changed into a new outfit of her own. She caught Bella's eyes in the mirror.

"We're not okay, are we?" She asked.

Bella spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before answering.

"No. We're not."

"I'm so sorry Bella; please tell me how I can-"

"Stop."

Alice's eyes widened a fraction and she looked close to tears. Bella took a moment to collect herself before speaking.

"I can't do this now. It's too much."

"Okay. I understand."

As much as Alice wanted to try and make amends with Bella, she wasn't going to do anything to make her feel pressured and risk pushing her away more. If Bella needed time and space then she would get that, once they were back in Forks of course.

"We have two hours until our flight. We can stop and you can have something to eat."

"No."

"Are you sure? You haven't-"

"I can't stand the thought of eating anything," Bella told her forcefully.

Bella could eat when needed to; if she was with Charlie or in a public place but right now was out of the question. Just the idea of eating caused her to feel sick so she couldn't imagine actually having to sit down and consume anything.

"Okay. That's fine."

Bella had been through an awful lot. She was probably still in some state of shock so it made sense she wouldn't be able to eat. It was clear that Bella had been through a lot since they'd left.

After packing her toiletries away, Bella sighed and leaned against the sink. She needed a moment to prepare herself for what was going to happen next. A part of Bella hadn't believed she would survive this journey to Italy so had given the return little thought. Now she was facing two plane journeys with her ex boyfriend and ex friend.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"No."

"Bella?"

"I really don't want to go out there."

For what seemed like the hundredth time that hour, Alice desperately wanted to hug her. To give her any kind of comfort but she knew Bella wouldn't be receptive.

"Can I do anything?"

"No. Thank you for asking though."

Part of her wanted to scream, part of her wanted to cry but she refused to do either. It would show weakness on her part and that wasn't allowed. Not in front of them.

Bella took a deep breath and turned around to face Alice, mentally preparing herself.

"I'm ready."

-x-

The flight from Florence to New York was bearable thanks to Alice who sat between Edward and Bella much to his annoyance. He didn't make a fuss outwardly, not wanting to risk upsetting Bella but Alice knew he was incredibly angry.

Bella pretended to sleep and it seemed like it both the vampires believed that she was asleep. She was glad that she could fool them like she had the shape-shifters. That could come in handy in the future.

As she had her eyes closed, Bella's mind wondered to what was waiting for her back in Forks. She had vampires to kill and a town to protect. Rafé would still be waging his war whether she was there or not. Surprisingly when she had been leaving to go to Italy with Alice, that hadn't even crossed her mind.

Now she was going back to Forks, she needed to prepare herself. Alice seemed to be planning to go right back to Forks with her and that would indicate the rest of her family were too. Just Alice returning had caused a near fight with the shape-shifters and Bella was worried that more altercations could be in store.

The plane landed in New York and things took a strange turn. Alice seemed to glue herself to Bella's side. All through the security checks and going into the departure lounge, Alice was right there beside her. For a second Bella was concerned that something was wrong.

_Had they been followed?_

_Was something bad going to happen?_

After a few minutes of contemplation, Bella realised what it was. They were in New York; her former home town and what had been her territory. She had the advantage there. Alice was worried she was going to make a break for it.

Edward went to check them in for their next flight, this time to Seattle and Bella turned to Alice.

"You don't have to worry."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I'm not going to run. If I was then I would have done it in Florence," Bella explained.

New York was not the place for her to make a run for it. She'd be alone, in enemy territory and unprepared. Staying with Alice and Edward were the lesser of two evils.

"Florence?"

"I considered it. Maybe heading over to France or Russia. I changed my mind."

"Why?"

Bella knew the answer that Alice was hoping to hear but she couldn't give it. Even if part of her decision to stay was a masochistic need to spend as much time as possible with them, she wouldn't tell them that.

"There's unfinished business in Forks."

If Bella was going to leave Forks, certain things had to be done first. She wasn't going to leave until she knew the troubles that she'd caused, no matter how inadvertently, had been solved.

Edward reappeared and he was holding a carrier bag which he held out to Bella looking a little apprehensive. She took it wordlessly and looked inside. A bottle of water, a bag of Cheetos, a pack of sandwiches that had been her favourite and a few chocolate bars were all inside.

"I thought you might want something..."

He looked terrified as he waited for her reaction to his purchases. Like he was about to face a firing squad instead of a teenage girl.

"Thank you," Bella murmured.

Edward smiled faintly, just for a moment. He was glad that he had done something for her right. It gave him hope for the future; that they could have a future.

-x-

The closer that the plane got to Seattle, the tenser Bella became. She knew she was losing it because she was actually wondering if she'd made a mistake not fleeing from the airport in New York. Nothing that usually worked at calming her did and by the time the plane landed, Edward was worried she was going to hyperventilate.

As they walked down the long walk ways that led to the arrivals lounge, Alice reached out and took hold of Bella's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of support before releasing it. Bella looked at her in surprise but didn't seem to object or

Edward was on Bella's other side. He expected her to be exhausted and reeling from what had happened. She should have been dead on her feet but she didn't look it. Instead she just looked anxious and even paler than usual.

It was Alice who saw the welcome party first. Her eyes locked onto Jasper and she stopped dead for a split second before practically skipping over to him, beaming. Seeing the love and joy radiating from them caused an ache in Bella's heart.

It reminded her of the love she'd felt for Edward. After a few seconds she had to look away. Thankfully Jasper wouldn't have felt the ache she felt, her walls were strong. With all the anger and hurt she'd poured into sustaining them, they were basically unbreakable.

Carlisle and Esme were standing away from everyone else, waiting anxiously for them. Esme was in front of Bella and halfway towards embracing her when she suddenly froze. Instead she reached out and gently patted the girls arm.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I'll never be able to tell you just how grateful I am."

"It's nothing."

Bella shook it off like she'd run to the store for a pint of milk. Not travelled across continents and risked her own life to save a suicidal vampire. It was just the way that Bella was.

Esme threw her arms around her son and hugged him fiercely. A vampire close to tears was a very unusual sight, especially as they couldn't physically cry. Over the last couple of days Bella had become used to seeing that with them.

"Thank you Bella," Carlisle said as his wife embraced Edward. "We owe you."

Bella just shrugged. She didn't see what the big deal was. After all she was the one who'd jumped off the cliff starting this whole chain of events. That was her thinking anyway.

Esme looked at Bella with a motherly gaze. "Let's get her home."

Edward had heard the thoughts of his parents when they first caught sight of Bella and it had driven home all the concerns and fears he'd had himself in a rather painful way.

Carlisle was torn between looking Bella over as a physician and as a father. Esme's thoughts were purely maternal. The loss of weight, the paleness, the lack of spark in the eyes and the circles beneath them had all been noticed by them.

Bella walked with the Cullens through the airport with Edward at her side, just like he had been the entire time. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was staring at the ground.

The mass of people lessened as they let the building and moved into the parking garage. Edward growled and Bella raised her head, searching for the reason. She realised they'd reached the cars when she saw Emmett and Rosalie standing beside them.

"Edward!"

"What did they do?" Bella murmured.

Edward looked at her in surprise. He held Rosalie at least partially responsible for what had happened but it didn't seem like Bella did. She seemed rather confused as to Edward's anger towards her.

Rosalie stepped towards them, her eyes fixed on Bella. She looked nervous, very unlike the vampire that the girl had become used to.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry. I've acted absolutely terribly towards you and even with everything you still went and saved my brother."

Rosalie was waiting for something; anything from Bella but she remained silent. She genuinely didn't know what to say or do. Esme reached out and patted Rosalie's shoulder, gently moving her daughter aside.

"Bella, you can ride with us," Carlisle said.

Carlisle and Edward shared a look which made Esme grimace. Things weren't going to magically improve just because Edward was back and Bella was with them.

"We'll be right behind you," Alice said.

Alice was looking at Bella, hoping to reassure her that she wasn't going to just vanish again. Carlisle opened the door for Bella and she slipped in, the door was shut after her. He and Esme got in the front and Bella wasn't surprised when Edward got in beside her.

Thankfully Edward gave her space; he didn't sit right next to her or attempt to touch her. She was glad of that. If he'd touched her she wouldn't have been able to function.

"Bella?"

Carlisle's voice broke through the haze and Bella realised that he'd been trying to talk to her. She hadn't even realised the car had been moving, let alone anyone was talking.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah... fine."

Esme twisted round in her seat to take a proper look at Bella. She was a shadow of the girl that Esme remembered. The pain she'd felt when they'd left was amplified now that she'd looked at her and see what she'd become. It was heart breaking.

Bella's fingers were twirling the fringe at the bottom of her ever present scarf. Discomfort came off her in waves. She didn't want to be in the car with them that was clear though they were all glad she hadn't objected to them taking her back to Forks.

-x-

The car journey seemed incredibly long. Bella didn't sleep; she didn't even pretend to sleep. She wasn't in control of any of this so she'd just given up and was letting it happen.

The lack of control was surprisingly freeing.

Bella had never thought that she would be able to stand it, let alone somewhat enjoy the experience. She had relinquished the reins and was sitting back to observe what happened.

The car came to a stop and Bella lifted her head, frowning slightly. They weren't near Forks yet, why were they stopping? Carlisle was already out the car and was opening her door. Wordlessly she got out the car, noticing that no one else was doing the same.

"It's okay Bella."

As reassuring and caring as Carlisle sounded when he spoke, Bella refused to relax. Carlisle may be the person she had been most comfortable with after Edward but that meant nothing now.

"What about this is okay?" She murmured.

They walked down the road the cars had parked on and when Bella saw a small collection of diners and fast food places she stopped. Carlisle paused and looked back.

"You need to eat something," Carlisle said gently.

"I can't."

"We're concerned about you. Alice says you haven't eaten anything for several days now."

"If I was hungry then I would eat."

There was a severity to her voice that was a little alarming. She had never sounded that way before.

"Bella?"

She walked away, going over to an area of grass where she sat down, knees pulled up to her chest. There was a playground across from the food outlets and a couple of picnic benches close by where parents watched their children.

After what Bella had been through the last day or so, it all seemed strangely normal.

"I won't force you to eat."

Carlisle sat down beside her on the grass, looking out on the playground instead of at her.

"What are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel unstable."

It was honest and he knew that she was telling the truth. She was exhausted, he could tell by her voice and the honesty. Bella might not look tired but she was.

"How long have you felt that way?"

She shook her head. He wanted to know if their departure was responsible for her current condition.

"All my life."

Carlisle had at least a dozen questions for her right off the bat. She would likely refuse to answer all of them though. He was willing to wait until she was ready. The fact she was sat there with him was enough for now.

"I am very sorry for what you have been through. I know that we made it much worse for you."

Bella scoffed. The Cullens were only one piece of a cruel and unusual jigsaw that had become her life. She couldn't and wouldn't give them all the credit for what she'd become.

"You have no idea what's happened."

"Would you tell me?"

Bella honestly didn't know if she should or where to even begin. It wouldn't be a short story and this wasn't the place.

"I don't-"

It was the scent of blood that hit her first. Then she smelt the salt from the tears of the boy who was running to his mother at the picnic table. It was the blood that gripped her. She felt her body tense, ready to act.

The little boy came into sight; his knee was bloody and dirty. His face was red and tear stained. Carlisle had registered and dismissed the blood already, years of self control serving him well.

"Carlisle..."

The panic in her voice alarmed Carlisle and his eyes were on her in a micro second. Her eyes were locked on the blood dripping down the leg of the boy. She knew she was about to move, about to attack. There was nothing she could do to stop herself.

"Bella?"

"Stop me..."

She was up in a crouch even as she spoke. Her mind was battling her instincts, instincts that she'd never felt before a few weeks ago and had no control over.

"What do-"

Her eyes were wide and rapidly darkening. Carlisle watched in horror as her upper lip curled back, baring her teeth. So shocking it was to see a human act this way, it took Carlisle a moment to connect her reaction with the blood.

Bella was up on her feet and about to move when Carlisle's arms locked around her. He was dragging her forcibly away by the time she registered his movements. She struggled wildly against his hold and Carlisle had to move with incredible speed to get her back to the car before anyone saw him.

To anyone who happened to see this, it would look very bad and police would be called.

Her strength surprised him. He was forced to use far more of his own than he would ever have used with a human. Though with every passing second it was becoming clearer this girl was not human. Not like she had been before.

Edward was already in the driver's seat, engine started and ready to drive as soon as they were in. He had witnessed the whole event through his father's eyes.

"What happened?" Esme cried as Carlisle got into the car, Bella secure against him.

He shut the door and Edward hit the gas. The car flew down the road as fast as it could go.

"Blood."

"What?"

Bella couldn't hear the conversation going on around her. She was lost to the lunacy in her own mind. Her body was shaking with the desperation for blood and the fury at being prevented from having it.

It took a while for her to calm. She had no way of knowing how long but it felt like hours. Carlisle's grip didn't lessen even a fraction; his arms were round her middle, trapping her arms against her body.

Edward was barely managing to drive. He was torn between wanting to be the one holding her but also knowing that Carlisle was the right man to do so as he wouldn't be able to restrain her like that. He'd have been too afraid of hurting her and she would have broken free.

Finally Carlisle felt her body relax and he was confident enough to release her. He gently moved her into the seat next to him. Her eyes were no longer dark and her heart rate had slowed dramatically. His hand held her wrist to take her pulse but she saw he was quickly becoming frustrated by something.

"It's always this slow..."

Carlisle looked from her hand to her eyes. She looked more like herself which he was very glad to see.

"It wasn't this slow before."

"A lot has changed."

Bella wasn't just talking about herself but also everything in general. It was almost four months since the Cullens had left but it might as well have been four years so much had happened.

"Would you like to sleep?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I would."

He nodded and drew back to give her space. Bella knew sleeping was impossible but she settled against the seat and closed her eyes. It was better than nothing.

-x-

A cool hand on her arm brought Bella from her meditations. She opened her eyes and found Carlisle smiling warmly at her. He was a good distance from her in the back and she felt calmer than she had before. She hated what happened to her when blood lust took hold.

"We are nearly in Forks," Carlisle said.

He would have let her rest longer but he didn't want her to be alarmed to suddenly find herself back home without any warning.

"Okay."

She straightened up and looked out the window. Sure enough the familiar scenery of the forest went by as the car sped down the highway. Edward was still driving and Esme was in the front passenger seat. Everything seemed to be okay but there was a level of tension which made Bella wonder if they had argued.

It felt so strange to be going back to Forks with all of the Cullens. So many things had happened since she'd last been in that town. She felt disconnected and it was not pleasant.

A snarl ripped from Edward and he slammed the breaks on. The car came to a stop and Carlisle used his arm to keep Bella secure in her seat.

"Edward!"

Carlisle's voice thundered through the small space of the car. Edward's fingers were almost ripping through the leather of the steering wheel cover he was gripping it so tightly.

"Edward what is-"

Esme was cut off by the huge wolf that walked out from the tree line and came to stand in the middle of the road. Then a second wolf appeared quickly followed by a third.

"We're surrounded," Edward told them.

The car behind them that the others were in had stopped as well though no one had got out.

"What do we do?" Esme whispered.

"We see what they want."

Carlisle had already opened the door as he spoke and he got out. Instantly the doors of the second car opened and they came out, ready to support their father.

The wolves must have seen this as some kind of threat. Their numbers increased and they moved closer. Esme turned to tell Bella to remain in the car but she was too late. Bella opened the car door and got out.

"New patrol format?" Bella called out.

Edward was out the car and standing in front of her before she took two steps from the car. Carlisle walked forward with Emmett and Rosalie close behind him while the others formed a protective shield around Bella and the car.

"Who is the Alpha?" Carlisle asked.

None of the wolves reacted. A moment later two figures appeared from the trees. Jacob and Sam.

"I'm the Alpha," Sam answered marching forward.

Jacob walked with Sam, his gaze flickering to Bella. He couldn't read her expression but he guessed she wasn't happy by all this. Edward shifted slightly with every step that they took, automatically shielding Bella from them.

"What is the cause of this?" Carlisle asked.

"So many of your kind entering the town together... we couldn't take the risk."

"We are not a danger."

Several of the wolves growled at Carlisle's statement and Emmett bristled, itching to fight.

"You're leeches," Jacob spat.

Bella knew this was going to end badly. One of them would say something and it would spark a fight. She'd seen it with Jacob and Alice how quickly things escalated.

"Enough!"

Bella walked swiftly past Edward and his family, moving so she was between the two groups. She wasn't going to let a war break out between them, especially when the Cullens had only been back five minutes.

"What have I missed?" Bella asked them.

"Hikers and campers are starting to come back. It's getting harder to cover everything."

Sam was speaking to Bella but his eyes were moving from one vampire to the next. His distrust was clear, he wasn't about to take his eyes off of them.

"We should get out there then."

Jacob knew what she was really saying to them. She wanted to know why they were wasting time with this when Victoria and Laurent could be picking people off at that very moment.

"You're okay here?" Sam asked finally looking Bella right in the eyes.

"Fine."

Jacob glared at Sam then. He didn't want to leave Bella alone with them which was what he was certain Sam was about to do.

"I need to go to the house and get changed but I'll meet up with you, okay?"

"Usual drill."

Sam nodded. Bella knew how it worked and where to find them. When Sam turned to leave, Jacob stepped forward.

"You're leaving her with them?" He asked.

"Do you want to tell her what to do?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at his second in command.

"Fine."

They turned and walked back the way they had come. Bella knew that this wasn't the end of it. Jacob was likely furious with her for running off again and returning with Edward and his family.

The wolves all disappeared into the forest and Bella took a deep breath. A fight had been avoided.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

Silence.

The drive to the house was made in complete silence. Edward continued driving and Carlisle sat in the back with Bella. It was an uncomfortable silence to say the least. Bella had been expecting questions at least about the wolves but they never came.

The car came to a stop outside the house and Bella immediately got out, bag in hand.

"Thanks for the ride."

She walked round the car and started up the path to the door. It was then she realised something. Slowly she turned around to find that Edward was right behind her; as was everyone else a few steps behind him.

"You're following me inside?"

"You actually doubted we would be?" Alice asked.

Bella sighed and continued walking. She opened the unlocked door and entered. The second she did she knew something was different. She walked quickly into the lounge and stopped dead.

Rafé.

He was standing in the middle of the room, hands casually in his pocket as if he'd been there a dozen times. He seemed completely at ease and just smiled when he saw her.

"Isabella..."

She felt Edward move to stand just behind her, Alice by his side. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

"Why am I finding you in my living room?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Because I thought waiting in your bedroom would be slightly inappropriate."

"You thought right."

Edward was not happy at finding this man in the house. The second he'd laid eyes on him, the vampire had been unsettled. Darkness emanated from him in such a way that Edward wanted to remove Bella from being the same room.

It was Jasper's calming influence that prevented Edward from doing anything reckless.

"Do I need to know why you're here or should I just start throwing punches?" Bella asked.

"It had been a few days since you threatened me. I thought you'd lost interest."

It was good to know that Rafé was worried by her. Or rather her disappearance. For him to actually go to her house looking for her told her a lot about him.

"Don't worry; you're still at the top of my list."

"Good to know."

That was it apparently. Rafé went to leave but when as he walked past them; Alice stepped forward, blocking his path.

"Who are you?"

Rafé smirked. "Not someone who would answer to you."

Rafé walked out and Bella was left feeling more than a little rattled by the exchange. The last time he'd been in her home he had stabbed her then buried her alive.

"I don't like him," Alice said.

"What's to like?" Bella shrugged.

It was then that she realised the Cullens were still standing in the room with her. They must have followed her inside like Alice did.

"You can leave now. I'm fine."

That was ridiculous from where Edward stood. He wasn't going to leave no matter what Bella said.

"We're not going anywhere."

It was Carlisle who had spoken and as a result Bella's attention shifted to him. After Edward it was Carlisle who she had been closest to out of the Cullens. Mostly thanks to her numerous injuries. He had stayed with her at the hospital after Mallory attacked her.

"Bella, we can't begin to tell you how-"

"Stop it!"

Bella couldn't listen to anymore thank you's from them. She didn't want to hear how grateful they were.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need to hear the thank you for saving my son, I'm sorry for leaving you speech."

"Nevertheless I do want to thank you. Thanks to you Edward is still a part of our family."

The gratitude was clear as Carlisle spoke. It was in Esme's eyes every time she looked at Bella.

"It was my own fault. I jumped off the cliff."

"Why?"

"Emmett!"

Rosalie kicked her husband in the leg, shocked that he would just come out and ask her like that. It was true that they all wanted to ask her why she'd done it but they wouldn't have just blurted it out like that.

"Because I wanted to."

It was an honest response and the only thing that Bella could think to say. She didn't care enough to come up with a better answer.

"You wanted to die?" Jasper asked.

"No, I wanted to jump off the cliff. I knew that it wouldn't kill me," Bella answered.

"Bella why would you want to jump off a cliff?" Esme asked, worry reflected in her tone.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Bella really wanted to tell them to leave, to get out of the house and let her be alone. At the same time she was terrified if she did that, then they would leave.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"No."

At this point Carlisle was becoming concerned about something. Or rather the lack of something.

"Bella, where is Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"With his girlfriend. At his new home," she answered.

"Charlie moved out," Alice explained.

"Why?"

"Say that again and I will throw you out the window," Rosalie hissed at Emmett.

Rosalie felt guilty for what had already happened and didn't want her husband making it worse.

"I meant why would Charlie move in with someone and not take Bella with him."

"You mean why would he want a manic depressive, suicidal nut case ruining his new life? I have no idea."

Bella sounded completely serious when she spoke. It was another completely honest admission and terrified them all.

"Bella you-"

"I'm not suicidal. Everyone just thinks I am," Bella clarified.

"Because you jumped off a cliff."

It was Alice this time. No one kicked her or scolded her. She was just being straight.

"Funnily enough no one else really knows about that," Bella said.

Jacob would never tell Charlie about her cliff diving expedition and the rest of the wolves wouldn't either.

"You live here by yourself?" Esme sounded shocked.

"Why does everyone seem so horrified by that?

She'd lived alone in New York for several months and no one seemed to bat an eyelid. Evidently it was different in Forks. Or maybe it was because Esme was a mother.

"How are you still alive?" Emmett asked.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at that. They would be horrified to know most of the things she'd done since they'd been gone. But that was the point. They had left so they didn't get to know what happened.

"I think she's hysterical."

Alice looked up at Jasper as she spoke but he couldn't get anything from her. No emotion whatsoever.

"Nothing," Jasper said.

Bella stopped laughing and sighed. She had to focus. The campers and hikers. They were starting to come back after the spate of murders by Joe Mallory and that meant easy pickings for any vampires nearby.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Not waiting for a comment, Bella headed towards the stairs. When she was upstairs, the vampires looked at each other.

"What have we missed exactly?" Carlisle asked Alice.

-x-

The shower gave Bella a chance to get herself focused. She had to admit to herself that she was rattled by all this; denial would be of no use. Not when they were downstairs in her living room.

After drying off, Bella went to her room and dressed. All black; leather pants, a high necked jacket and boots which wouldn't usually be chosen for what she had in mind. Since being bitten though she could run and fight in six inch heels and not worry about balance or stability.

Once she was sure she was ready, she headed downstairs. She'd done her best to block out the conversation that had been going on but she'd picked up the odd word. Alice had told them what she knew, what had happened when she saw Bella again.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked when he saw her.

"Not quite sure yet."

It was hard to work out where they would finish up when they were hunting. Anything could happen as she'd quickly learnt.

"Bella you shouldn't go, after what you've been through..." Carlisle said gently.

"This is just what I need."

Bella knew this was exactly what she needed after Italy. The exhilaration, the violence, the intensity of a hunt. It was what she thrived on. At least now it was.

"What is going on? Why are you involved with that pack?" Jasper asked genuinely curious.

"I'm helping them track the vampires in the area," Bella answered.

"What vampires?" Edward asked.

"The ones that are trying to kill me. The ones the pack have been trying to protect me and this town from."

Bella tried her best to keep the anger from her voice but it was difficult. She was still in pain no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise.

"Bella what vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria and Laurent."

The reactions were varied, ranging from shock to abject horror. Bella was unaffected by them.

"Why would you be involved at all? Why put yourself in danger?"

Edward was so close to her it made her dizzy. The emotions were one thing but his energy taped into hers when he was this close and she didn't like feeling that connected to him.

"I'm in danger no matter what."

"Edward!" Alice warned.

Alice could see that Bella was uncomfortable with the proximity. That's why she warned him.

"Do they use you as bait?" Jasper asked.

Jasper was the only one prepared to ask her that question. It's what he would do in that situation. It was the smartest strategic move. Bella knew that of course.

"I use myself as bait."

Her words affected everyone differently. Jasper felt admiration for her in what she was doing. Emmett was impressed too though he also thought she was a little insane. Alice and Edward both thought she had a death wish.

Edward was surprised by his parent's thoughts. Esme wanted to cry at the mere idea of Bella putting herself into such a position. Carlisle's thoughts were quieter than Esme's. He was feeling rather overwhelmed. He was shocked at the depth of his paternal feelings and concern for Bella.

"Bella..." Carlisle started.

"I'm going. Do not even attempt to stop me."

The steely look in her eyes showed her determination. Edward realised he wasn't going to stop her short of chaining her somewhere and that would destroy their relationship for good.

-x-

It was Edward, Jasper and Alice who chose to go with Bella. The rest of the family would go to the house. They knew that they were pushing her by having three of them essentially babysitting her.

"They aren't going to be happy."

Bella said exactly what she was thinking. It was also what Alice was thinking, remembering her encounter with Jacob a few days ago. It was only a few days but also felt so long ago.

"We're only there to help," Jasper said.

"They won't see it like that."

"How will they see it?" Edward asked her.

"Look all you have to do is stay back and keep out of it. We can handle this, you shouldn't even be here."

Bella walked on ahead down the well trodden trail that had been created by years of hikers. Jasper and Alice shared a knowing look. They both knew it was going to take work to win her over.

Edward had seen firsthand how uncomfortable Bella had been in these woods. Had being the operative word. She seemed completely at ease now in a place that he wasn't fully relaxed being in and he was curious about what had brought on this change in her.

"They're close," Edward said.

In their wolf form, it was harder for Edward to know who was who. The transformation seemed to alter the way they thought. They acted more instinct.

Bella closed her eyes and focused. She could feel the traces of their energy from where they'd moved over the ground. The strongest traces were the ones that she followed.

"Edward? Are you sure following her is the right thing to do?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not letting her go alone."

"Bella can clearly take care of herself. I'm worried if we see the pack there will be a fight."

Jasper was there purely to protect his mate. He wasn't about to let Alice anywhere near the wolves unless he was there. When she'd been in Italy he'd been almost frantic with fear that she was going to be destroyed. The idea of her being in danger again was unbearable.

"There won't be a fight."

"You don't know that for sure."

"He doesn't," Bella said.

They'd thought she was too far ahead to hear them but clearly they'd been wrong. She was stood staring at them when they turned.

"But I do. You'll be safe with me."

She sounded so confident that even Jasper was inclined to believe her. He couldn't help but ask one thing though.

"How can you be sure?"

She smiled slightly. "Because they're more afraid of me than you."

The unsettling aspect was that they believed her. They'd believed that it was respect that had Sam agreeing to what she'd said but perhaps it had been fear instead.

"Can we get moving now?" Bella asked.

Bella didn't wait for a response; she resumed her swift pace knowing that they would be following.

-x-

There wasn't time for Edward or his siblings to find out what the wolves thought of their presence. As soon as Bella found Seth, the wolf began to bark, alerting her to something.

Laurent.

They took off at a run. Bella didn't even try to conceal her enhanced speed, she embraced it. Edward watched her run and for a moment couldn't believe what he was seeing. It just wasn't possible that she could move that quickly and yet she was.

Edward heard Laurent's thoughts before he saw him. He was close and he knew Bella was approaching. Edward desperately wanted to warn her but there wasn't a chance.

Then out of nowhere, Bella stopped dead.

"Bella!"

Edward yelled but it was too late. Laurent came out of nowhere. Bella was ready though. She ducked his attempts to grab hold of her and delivered a round house kick that made him stagger back right into the path of a huge wolf.

The two of them rolled across the ground and Laurent managed to disengage. He went towards Bella but she was ready. She ducked and weaved his attacks but it was close. Sometimes his fingers missed her by a fraction.

It was all intention and designed to keep his attention firmly on her. She was leading him into an ambush. Just as Edward reached them, the wolves attacked.

It was as well choreographed as a ballet.

Bella dived and rolled out of the way just as the wolves launched at Laurent. Within seconds he was ripped to pieces. The screeching cries were almost painful to Bella's ears.

Bella watched the scene before her feeling a mixture of fascination and horror. She was on the ground, supporting herself on her hands and couldn't take her eyes off what was happening.

"Bella?"

Jasper was knelt down beside her and helped her to her feet. The destruction of a vampire was nothing new to him. He'd seen it more than enough to last an existence.

"Come on."

Laurent's demise was exactly what Bella had wanted and yet seeing the savagery with which the wolves went about it left her feeling sick to her stomach.

_Is that... is that what they would do to me?_

The thought was unwanted but still terrified her. Vampires and these shape-shifters were enemies and Bella was to some degree part vampire. That put her squarely in the vampire camp.

"Let's get her out of here," Alice said moving to her mate's side.

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and with Jasper on the other side steered her away from the wolves. Edward waited until they were a good distance away before following, needing to be sure that Laurent was gone.

-x-

Bella was still shaken when they reached the Cullens house. She wasn't stupid enough to think she was invincible. She knew that she wasn't but she'd never considered that her own demise could come at the hands of the wolves.

Only now she realised why she had never told Jacob or the others what had happened to her, what being bitten had done to her. She had considered it briefly but something had stopped her.

"Bella..."

Alice had her arm around her friend. Bella realised that they were standing outside the house now.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You look a little..." Alice tried to think of the best way to say scared out of her mind.

"Shaken," Edward finished.

"I'm fine."

The three of them looked worried but didn't push her. Right now Bella was dealing with being back at the house for the first time since they'd left four months ago.

"Are you okay to come inside?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

Inside, outside it didn't really matter anymore to her. The Cullens were back and she couldn't escape from it. Might as well get this over with rather than drag it out.

The sun was starting to set and gave the house an unnatural glow as the light slowly disappeared behind it. A rather foreboding appearance Bella had to admit as she followed the siblings up the steps.

They entered the house and automatically headed down the steps to the den where the rest of the family was. Esme jumped up when she saw Bella, scanning her head to toe for any injury.

"Thank god you're okay."

Esme hugged her and no one tried to stop her. Not even Bella who just let it happen. Jasper smirked to himself. Had Esme seen her in action, she might not worry so much.

"She held her own against Laurent. She's incredible," Alice told them.

"What?"

Esme's eyes widened as she drew back from Bella. Carlisle looked amazed and Emmett's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"She what?" Rosalie asked.

"Laurent has been destroyed," Jasper explained. "Bella and the wolves were no match for him. They executed a perfect trap."

Coming from a military background, Jasper had great respect for those who could co-ordinate such things. From what he'd heard he'd expected the wolves to be disorganised children but they weren't.

Edward snorted. "I think they have Bella to thank for that."

"What?"

"You taught them how to do that, right?" Edward asked and she nodded. "I thought so."

Carlisle had several things he wanted to discuss with Bella but there was one pressing matter he'd wanted to bring up for a while now.

"Bella, would you sit down? I'd like to talk with you about what happened today at the park."

Bella nodded. She walked over and sat down on the couch and while it was next to the chair that Carlisle sat on, she was at the opposite end. No one tried to sit with her, they were mindful to give her space.

"I've never seen a human react that way to blood before," Carlisle said.

"I don't doubt it."

He hadn't directly asked her anything. He was leaving it open for her to say what she was willing to reveal. It was kind and for some reason Bella hated that.

"It's only recently that it's become that bad. I can't control myself," Bella half whispered.

"When did you first..."

It took Bella a minute to be able to actually speak. She was still horrified by what had happened.

"I nearly killed Tyler."

No shock or outrage showed on their faces, they just listened. It was obvious how uncomfortable Bella was about telling them this.

"I felt weak... drained and I was going back to the house. Tyler was drunk, he'd been to a party and he fell, cut his hands. It was only a little blood but I couldn't... I didn't even know what I was doing..."

She swallowed painfully. Just remembering what had happened caused the flames of thirst to start flickering again in the back of her throat. Her body tensed and she felt her fingers locking.

Then her hands and arms.

"Carlisle!"

It was Jasper that felt it. That alone alarmed him as it meant something had happened to cause Bella to lower her shield. He felt the thirst building and fought not to react.

Carlisle moved to Bella and knelt down in front of her. He cupped her face, tilting it so they were eye to eye. Her blue eyes had once again darkened and Carlisle recognised the colouring. It was the same colour his own eyes went when he hadn't fed.

"Focus on me. Keep your eyes on mine, just think of that."

His hands moved from her face to take her hands in his. The rigidness was evident and Carlisle began gently massaging her fingers to try and attempt to relax her.

"You said that you nearly killed him. So you didn't."

Bella nodded slightly in agreement but didn't say anything. The sensation of Carlisle's fingers on hand was strange. It felt like they were moving incredibly fast.

"You found the control to stop yourself. That's very impressive."

For her to feel the thirst and not kill was extraordinary. Carlisle's thoughts were echoed by the others. When Bella relaxed, Carlisle released her hand not wanting to prolong the contact. He knew that she felt uncomfortable being touched.

"Why would she feel it?" Emmett asked softly, sounding concerned. "What caused it?"

"That's what I'm wondering."

Carlisle looked back to Bella for any answers. She was still and silent for a moment before slowly pulling up the sleeve of her jacket. To a human's eyes, the crescent scar on her arm wasn't visible but to Bella and the vampires it was. She held out her arm to him.

Just by looking Carlisle could tell it was different. There was a very faint sheen to the area and when he pressed the tip of his finger to it, the skin felt cold. The scar was cooler than the rest of her arm.

Purely on instinct, he lowered his head and deeply inhaled. The scent was undeniable.

"Venom..."

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Her scent has an undercurrent of venom to him," Carlisle looked to Bella. "It came from the bite didn't it?"

Bella nodded. She was grateful he was as intelligent as he was and she didn't have to spell it out for him or anyone else.

"But she should be a vampire then."

"Why hasn't she changed?"

Good questions and all ones that Bella had asked herself a million times over. Her hopes that the vampires might know were diminishing by the second.

"I have changed... just not like you all did."

All the little things that Alice had picked up on over the last several days suddenly made sense to her.

"You said you knew you would survive the jump from the cliff."

"I knew it wouldn't kill me. Takes an awful lot to damage me now." Bella shrugged.

"Is this why you haven't eaten?" Edward asked.

"I can eat but... the thought of it..."

Bella trailed off shaking her head. That was all the confirmation the vampires needed that she shared some of their attitudes towards human food.

"How does it feel?" Rosalie asked.

"Sometimes it feels amazing but other times I can't stand it."

-x-

Bella was stood on the balcony, staring out at the forest. She'd needed a moment to clear her head and gather her thoughts. That had been nearly an hour ago.

The door opened and Edward stepped out. He walked over and stood beside her.

"Will you stay here?" Edward asked.

She frowned, taken aback. That wasn't what she thought he would say at all.

"Stay?"

"You shouldn't be living alone," Edward said. "Even if Victoria wasn't after you it's not safe."

Bella started laughing and Edward frowned. She couldn't help finding the whole situation absurd. If she didn't laugh she might cry instead.

"Coming from you that is hilarious."

"I'm sorry for what I've done, Bella. For the danger I put you in by leaving and the pain I caused you."

"You didn't cause me pain. You ripped me apart."

There were no tears and her voice wasn't particularly cold but her words cut him deep. He knew that he'd done the worst thing imaginable to her and now he had to pay the price.

"Please give me the chance to try and fix the mess I've made?"

"Things can't be fixed. It's not as simple as that." Bella shook her head. "You have no idea what's going on."

"Tell me."

Bella shook her head. He didn't get to come back and expect anything from her. Not answers and he definitely didn't get to walk back in and try to make everything better.

"I don't need you."

At this point her emotions were so twisted and knotted she didn't know whether what she felt was real or not. In that moment though she didn't want or need him. Unfortunately it didn't stop her from loving him.

His eyes closed for a second as he fought back any sign of his own pain and distress.

"You need help."

People kept saying that to her. She was fiercely independent but had to wonder if maybe she did need some help. The problem was the only people she'd let take care of her or help her where the ones she didn't have any trust in.

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

"Do you let them?"

Bella shrugged. She couldn't deny that the Cullens would be useful in the effort to take down Victoria. She was a damn sneaky vampire who kept slipping through.

"Not usually."

"Are you ready to let us now?" Edward asked.

"Why not? Things couldn't possibly get any worse than they are."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the update.


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

While Edward and Bella talked on the balcony, things were being decided inside. If Bella did decide to stay with them then she needed her own space. A place of her own to feel safe and comfortable in while she was under their roof.

Alice led Bella up to the room which had been the guest room and was now hers. In Alice's mind it had been Bella's room for a long time now, it was just waiting for its occupant.

"This isn't necessary," Bella said looking around the room.

"It is. Everyone here has a space that's just for them and this is yours. If you don't like it I can help you change it."

"It's fine."

Alice beamed. She rushed over to the large closet and opened the door to reveal an array of clothes.

"I've been picking things out since we first met. If I'm out and I notice something I think you'd like..."

She trailed off looking slightly embarrassed. Before Bella would have been touched by this but now she felt confused. They had left her now they were acting like being back with her was the greatest thing.

Instead of thinking about that, Bella looked around her new room. She was reminded of the day she'd first stepped into her room at Charlie's house. It had been sparse, basically empty. This room was very different, it was luxurious.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

What wasn't to like? Just like the rest of the house, her room was beautiful decorated and filled with exquisite furniture. There were little touches and details that had obviously been chosen to try and reflect Bella's personality. Real thought had gone into this.

"Yes. It's lovely."

Alice beamed. She really wanted Bella to feel at least a little comfortable in the house. If she left then they wouldn't get the chance to make amends with her.

"I'll leave you to settle in then."

Alice stepped out and shut the door. Bella continued standing there for several minutes, as if expecting someone to come and talk with her or ask her something. It didn't appear that was going to happen though.

Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her boots off. She wouldn't have taken her jacket off in front of them and even now she was hesitant to do so. The scar on her neck was not something she was willing to explain. The high neck of the jacket concealed it but she couldn't keep that on inside.

Walking over to the closet, Bella looked inside. It was highly organised and there were some lovely things but it was one shelf that caught her attention. She let out a sigh of relief as she picked up a soft black scarf and gently ran her fingers over the material.

Bella took her jacket off and walked to the mirror, scarf in hand. She wrapped the scarf found her neck, happy to see that it concealed the scar perfectly.

Once she was comfortable with how the scarf draped, Bella opened the door and left the room. She didn't want to spend the night shut up in there though the idea of being social wasn't too appealing either. Putting it off though didn't seem sensible.

-x-

Bella walked down the stairs, taking in her surroundings. She couldn't imagine that all this amazing art work and beautiful sculptures had been here during the months the Cullens had been away. Yet everything looked exactly how it had before.

She heard voices in the kitchen and walked through to find Carlisle, Esme and Edward gathered at the counter talking with Jasper. They were discussing the wolves, Bella had heard from the stairs.

They were worried about an attack.

"You should be wary."

They turned to her, having not been aware of her approach. Her heart was barely audible unless you were listening for it and she'd moved silently.

"They really don't like you," Bella added.

"We gathered."

The pack hadn't made any secret of their extreme dislike for the Cullens. It wasn't crazy to think that they could attack. Jasper had pointed out already that an attack within the next few hours could be possible as the wolves may not think they'd be expecting it.

"If they did do something..." Jasper was looking at Bella as he spoke. "What are our chances?"

"There are more of them. They are very good."

Esme started to frown. Her family being in danger did not sit well with her at all. She may not be a fighter like some of them but she'd do whatever she had to in order to protect them.

"But they won't."

"You see very sure of that," Carlisle said.

"If the treaty was broken then it would be war. I won't let that happen to this town. I told them that unless you break it, I will be on your side in a fight."

"You would be?" Edward asked.

"I know. I'm surprised too."

It had to be a side effect of the venom. Vampire solidarity. There was no other explanation.

"You don't think we need to be worried about the wolves?" Carlisle asked.

"They have other concerns right now."

"Like Victoria."

Bella looked to Edward and nodded. Victoria was a deadly threat but when she was destroyed, attention could shift.

"How close has she got to you?" Jasper asked.

Jasper felt the anger rush up inside Edward at the mere thought of Victoria getting close to Bella. These questions had to be asked though and Bella seemed to be in a co-operative mood.

"Not as close as Laurent. She seemed to send him out to scout and figure out what we were doing."

"That's smart."

"She is determined to kill me. She's not going to give up," Bella told them.

"We're not going to let that happen."

Carlisle, like the rest of the family were determined to make sure that Bella stayed safe. A flash of something appeared in her eyes. Disapproval or was it anger?

"Bella?"

"You think you can just waltz back in and take over?" She asked coldly. "That is not how this works."

"We fully understand your reservations about trusting us," Esme said.

"We don't expect you to."

"That's good because I don't have the slightest ounce of trust in any of you when it comes to me. The only thing I hope is that you want Victoria gone as much as I do."

Victoria could expose them if she became that desperate. Bella knew that would be a disaster and the Cullens would do anything to make sure that didn't happen.

"We want her gone," Edward replied.

Bella nodded once. That was all she was going to give right now. She could feel her body wanting to go to him but she wouldn't allow it. As much as she needed him, she needed to stay strong.

"Bella, I'm curious about exactly how the venom has affected you. Nothing like this has ever occurred, to my knowledge, and I'm very curious as to what it means for you."

Carlisle wasn't going to pretend he didn't have a scientific interest in what the venom had done to her but just as important to him was helping Bella to understand it.

"What do you want to know?" Bella asked.

-x-

The first hour of questions were concerning things that Edward had already worked out from observing Bella. Her increased speed and strength as well as heightened balance. She told them that she barely slept anymore and didn't suffer many physical side effects.

"Recovery time?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked up. That's what he'd been thinking about on and off since she'd told them what had happened.

Bella frowned. "What do you mean?"

"From injury."

"It depends."

This wasn't something she wanted to discuss but avoiding it would only bring up more questions.

"On the extent of the injury?" Carlisle asked and she nodded. "That makes sense."

"What's the worst injury you've healed from?"

It was Jasper that asked. Esme had left the room but Edward and Jasper had remained.

"I crashed my car and walked away."

"By accident?"

Bella gave Edward a pointed look and he realised it hadn't been by accident.

"I was also stabbed and buried alive in a coffin."

Those were possibly the most shocking and disturbing words that they had heard come out of Bella's mouth. Not just what had happened but that she spoke about it so calmly and matter of fact.

"You were stabbed?"

"Then buried alive?"

Edward couldn't speak but thankfully Carlisle and Jasper could. His eyes were focused on Bella with such an intensity she actually stepped back from him.

"How did this..." Carlisle looked from one son to another. "What happened?"

"I was stabbed, passed out and when I woke up I was in a coffin. Quickly worked out it had been buried and I had to break out."

The more they heard the worse the story got. What kind of person would do that?

"Who did this?" Edward asked.

It wouldn't have been Victoria. She wouldn't have messed around with knives and burial. Though that meant there was a second person who wanted his mate dead. The pain that filled Edward was overwhelming and caused an agonizing ache in his chest.

"The guy who was at my house today."

The growls erupted from Edward with such ferocity that even Carlisle was shocked.

"Edward," Jasper warned.

"He tried to kill you and just walked into your house today?" Edward hissed.

"Well I don't lock the door."

Bella's nonchalance was only making Edward angrier. She was so calm it was unnatural.

"I think everyone should take a step back."

Carlisle was trying to be the voice of reason. There were a lot of frayed emotions in the room and one of them could easily lose control. Despite his attempts though, Carlisle too was very upset at what he heard.

"We could have killed him!"

"Oh really?" Bella scoffed at her ex. "You have no idea who or what he is."

Bella wasn't going to think that vampires could kill Rafé. It just felt too simple. They come back just when she's dealing with him? She wasn't going to think it meant anything.

"Do you?"

"Not completely no which is why I'm not doing anything rash."

When it came to Rafé she was going to have to be really careful. He was a tricky bastard and honestly didn't know what she could do against him, if anything.

"Who is he?" Jasper asked.

"His aunt was one of the women who disappeared over twenty years ago. I know he's involved."

No way was she going to share anymore. Especially with Edward being in the frame of mind he currently was. She wasn't about to give him anything that could lead to Edward finding Rafé and doing something reckless.

"Why does he want you dead?"

"He didn't say."

Bella had her own theories for why Rafé was doing what he was. She wasn't going to say it out loud though without further evidence. They'd already got some answers which were more than they really deserved.

"Edward, Jasper could you leave us alone please."

The way Carlisle said that, there was something off about it. Like he wanted to actually be alone with her instead of having them listening in. Edward nodded and went out into the garden.

Bella watched him disappear from her view. A minute passed. She turned to face Carlisle and jerked back as he flew at her.

His attack came out of nowhere and for a split second she was too shocked to react. Recovery came quickly though and she dodged his swipes and grabs with ease.

A test.

Carlisle wasn't giving it his all. If he was she would be dead. He just wanted to see what she was capable of first hand. There was no intention of causing her harm; he just wanted to test her reactions and skills.

When Carlisle landed a blow, he wasn't expecting for his first to connect with something that felt like reinforced steel. It was not like hitting a human's body, not that he'd ever struck a human but he knew what it would be like.

It was clear how she'd managed to fight off Laurent. It didn't mean that Carlisle felt better about the thought of her battling another vampire but it did make more sense.

"Enough!"

Carlisle stopped and Bella held her fighting stance for a moment just in case it was a trick. She slowly shifted into a normal standing position, her arms crossing over her chest.

"You have exceptional skill."

"For a human?" She asked.

"For anyone. Though especially for someone who is predominantly human."

Bella had been hoping that Carlisle would have the answers she needed. An explanation for what had happened to her. It was becoming increasingly obvious though that he didn't.

"You don't know why I'm like this..."

It wasn't a question rather than a statement. Carlisle could see the disappointment in her eyes. The last slivers of hope were leaving her and he felt like he'd failed her again.

"Not yet but we will find out how this happened," Carlisle promised.

-x-

There had been a stage where Bella had become semi comfortable being in the Cullens house. She didn't feel like such an intruder or outsider being there. That feeling was long gone though and she was back feeling decidedly out of place.

"I don't understand."

Bella wasn't looking at anyone in particular but they knew who her statement was directed at. Edward slowly raised his head from where he sat at his piano.

"Bella?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself when you thought I was dead? Why did you come back here?"

Edward looked pained. He knew those questions were coming and honestly was impressed she hadn't asked already.

"Was it guilt?"

"Yes."

"You have to let it go. I could die tomorrow, that's just the way my life is. It's not your problem; I am not your problem."

"You are! I love you!"

His declaration of love came out harsher than he'd intended it to. Her speaking so casually of her death didn't sit well with him.

"You said you didn't want me!"

The gasp came from Esme. She was in a different room but Bella heard it as clearly as if she'd been stood next to her. Alice and Jasper had been sat on the other sofas with Rosalie and Emmett but all four of them were staring at Edward in shock.

"I lied."

"You lied?" Bella didn't look convinced.

"Yes. I told you the worst lies in the world so I would leave and you could be safer."

Bella noted the use of the word safer but it didn't make it better. She was furious and was having to hold in her anger. Thankfully she'd had years of practice with it.

"What the fuck gives you the right to do that?"

"I was trying to protect you."

"You don't get to decide that for me. It's my life; I'm the one living it. I make the choices!"

Edward's fists clenched in anger. He was furious with himself for what he'd done. Now that his head had cleared and he could look back on his actions, he could see all the mistakes he'd made.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should never have done it, I see that now. I was wrong."

Bella could see he meant it but that didn't make her feel any better. An apology didn't fix what had happened or the pain he'd caused her. At least he knew how badly he'd screwed up.

"I'm so sorry. Please tell me how to fix this."

A shake of the head from her confirmed what Edward already knew. It was going to be a lot harder than that.

"There is no fixing this. It's beyond repair. It's dead."

Edward flinched at her word choice but she didn't notice. She was barely holding it together and refused to crumble in front of him. It was another moment when she wished that she could sleep. Things may seem better when she woke up after a long nights sleep.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that, Bella."

"I don't lie."

That of course was a lie but it served her purpose. She didn't lie to Edward about their relationship. She'd kept things from him and avoided answering questions but she'd never lied to him.

Bella stood up and walked out. She had nothing left to say to Edward. She'd just end up screaming and that wouldn't help. It also wouldn't make her feel any better.

It was Rosalie that went after her to the surprise of everyone.

"You can't sleep."

The statement caused Bella to stop and she slowly turned around to face the vampire.

"Can you?"

Edward frowned and stood. He'd seen her sleep on the plane, had watched her and yet Rosalie seemed sure.

"No... I can't. Not really."

"Not really?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"I drift in-between but only for a few minutes. The most I've got since... is an hour."

Carlisle walked in behind Bella having heard the conversation. He was mentally berating himself for not having considered that her sleeping would be affected.

"You didn't mention this during our discussion."

Bella turned to find him there. "Slipped my mind. There was a lot to explain with it all."

She hadn't kept it from him on purpose. The aspects of the blood lust had been more prominent in her mind given what had almost happened. Just thinking about it made her sick.

"Have you tried sleeping tablets?" Carlisle asked.

"They do nothing. No kind of medicine works on me anymore."

Sleeping pills, painkillers, antidepressants, they had all been useless to her. Even the very strong narcotics she'd tried hadn't had any affect that she could feel or notice.

"I'll find something to help you sleep Bella. I promise."

Bella nodded. She didn't have much faith but if anyone was going to figure this out, it could definitely be Carlisle. There were very few subjects that he didn't seem to know about.

-x-

During her seventeen years of being alive, Bella had found herself in some truly strange situations. A lot of them involved her fighting for her life or someone else's. This wasn't a life or death situation but wasn't any less strange.

She was lying on the bed in her new room trying to sleep. It was difficult to focus on trying to sleep and not on the three vampires in the room watching her.

"Relax Bella. This isn't going to work unless you relax."

Jasper was the closest to her and he spoke in a voice any other girl her age would swoon over upon hearing.

"I'm trying."

"I know."

They were working on the idea that Bella's sleep issues were a psychological block rather than a complete impossibility. She needed to sleep, she was still partially human and sleep was a human necessity. Jasper was attempting to help her. The first stage had been getting her to lower her shield so his gift could work.

Bella had lowered her shields but keeping them down as another issue. She kept tensing and Jasper would hit the wall. Carlisle was sat by the window, he'd wanted to observe and Alice was there to support her friend. She could hear Edward pacing in the hallway, still annoyed that he'd been banned from the room.

"You try sleeping with an audience."

Alice giggled. She couldn't remember ever sleeping but she knew enough that being watched wasn't conducive to falling asleep.

"Alice, perhaps we should step out."

Carlisle stood from the chair and gestured to the door. Bella didn't object or seem worried so the two of them walked out. Jasper continued to be amazed by the trust this girl showed in him.

"You've never been an easy sleeper, am I right?"

"No."

"When did this start?"

"The night my mother died. I woke up and everything was different. I haven't really slept properly since."

Jasper nodded. He couldn't blame her for being scared to sleep after that. She'd lost everything she knew in one go.

"How old were you?"

"Four years old."

It wasn't her earliest memory but it was a very unpleasant one to have, especially at such a young age. No wonder she had nightmares. Anyone would.

"I can't imagine what you've been through but you have to really try and relax. You're safe here. Remember that."

Bella nodded. She'd so her best because more than anything she really wanted to sleep. To drift on in to nothingness for as long as possible. She needed that.

She closed her eyes and imagined the most peaceful setting she knew. Within her dreams and with Etta in the garden from their childhood home. Not that she'd had that kind of dream in a while.

This time she was ready for the waves of calm that took hold of her. They wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

Bella could feel it happening. She could actually feel herself slipping and she let it happen.

Finally she slept.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

When Bella opened her eyes she felt panicked. She sat up and found herself alone in a room that wasn't immediately familiar to her. She was wearing clothes she didn't remember owning.

Things like this had happened to her before. She'd been a sleepwalker for some time but she couldn't remember ever waking up in a strange bed in new clothes.

She got out of bed and looked around. It all came rushing back to her at the speed of a freight train.

The cliff and the water. Alice. Italy. Edward and the Cullens. The wolves. Laurent's demise.

_That all happened..._

She was in the Cullens house where she'd fallen asleep. That was what she found most surprising. She'd fallen asleep and judging by how she felt, she'd slept for a while.

Bella went to the bathroom and washed her face to refresh herself. It was strange having slept. She felt almost disjointed and hoped that would leave her quickly. It was probably just from where she'd become so used to being awake constantly.

She dressed and finally felt like herself again. Whoever that was. Having slept with the black scarf on, she found a different one. This time a soft aubergine colour that she liked. It was something that she could have picked out herself.

The house was quiet but she knew better than to think she was alone in it. Vampires were silent unless they wanted otherwise. Bella opened the door and walked towards the stairs.

Esme greeted her at the bottom of the stairs with a warm smile. She reached out and gently cupped Bella's face, studying the girl's appearance like only a mother could.

"You look much brighter. Well rested."

"Yeah. How long was I asleep for?"

"Almost two days. At one point Emmett was stood outside the room singing show tunes to see if it would disturb you. Thankfully it didn't."

Bella couldn't believe it. Two days? As in nearly forty eight hours of uninterrupted sleep? It felt like a dream, a very strange and unexpected dream.

"Two days?"

Esme smiled. "Carlisle wasn't worried. It made sense that would need longer than usual to fully rest."

Bella nodded. She'd gone weeks and weeks without proper sleep so she wasn't going to get worked up over sleeping longer than average. It didn't mean she was going to become Sleeping Beauty.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hunting. We insisted on it and Carlisle has a meeting at the hospital about returning to work there."

"Oh."

The surprise was clear. That meant they were planning on staying for a while otherwise Carlisle wouldn't be bothering with a job. It wasn't like they needed the money.

"We're not going anywhere Bella."

Bella was inclined to believe her. When Esme said something you couldn't help but believe her. She was so caring and genuine and she'd always been lovely when Bella saw her.

"I uh, need to go somewhere."

"Okay. You can borrow one of the cars if you'd like."

"Thank you but... I don't mind running. I'm used to it now since... with everything."

She didn't know how to refer to it. The change? The transformation? The bite? There wasn't a proper word for what had happened to her. Thankfully Esme just nodded, understanding.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Bella walked to the door and let herself out. That was it. A simple be careful and she was out the house. Either Esme trusted her completely or she was worried that if she'd tried to keep Bella in the house it would only drive her away.

Whichever it was, Bella wasn't going to argue.

-x-

Bella slowed from a run to a brisk walk as she neared the point where unspecified territory became Quileute land. The wolves would be on alert and would probably have someone patrolling near the boundary line. She didn't want to be running and get caught up in anything.

She was looking for Sam knowing that if she ran into Jacob or one of the others there was a good chance there would be an argument. The wolves knew she was there and within a few minutes Sam found her.

"I wondered when you'd show."

"Would have been sooner but I had things to catch up on."

"They're staying."

Sam didn't sound angry or annoyed. He was just establishing the facts. Once again Bella was thankful that he was the one in charge of the pack and not Jacob.

"That's what they say."

"Do you believe them?" Sam sounded wary.

"Everything points to them remaining here. They do seem sincere when they say it."

Bella couldn't see any reason why they would deceive her and if they were, the whole family were going to great lengths to do so. Surely if they wanted to leave they would.

"Is it going to be a problem?" Bella asked.

"No one's happy they're back. We wanted them to stay gone."

That was understandable. Bella didn't know if she agreed with that. It was probably too soon to tell. She knew that they blamed the Cullens for Victoria and Laurent's presence.

"But they are. Is there going to be trouble?"

"Not from us. Not if they keep to the treaty." His voice turned hard and cold. "They stay away from our land or there's going to be a fight."

"There won't be a fight."

Bella was happy to act as UN Peacekeeper between the two groups as long as it prevented trouble. Of course it wasn't just a one sided situation and she was going to make it clear what the rules were.

"Of course you have to keep out of their territory too."

"We will."

"You better make sure of it. I know how some of them can get, especially if they're worked up."

"Hey!"

Bella turned to see Jacob running over. His shoe laces were undone and she realised he'd rushed to see her before she left.

"Catch you later Bella," Sam said and walked away.

"Yeah."

She turned to Jacob who grinned, pleased to see her. He'd been worried about her after she'd gone off with the vampires.

"How are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm good, yeah. I meant to call you but I fell asleep and two days had gone by."

"That's great."

Jacob knew of the trouble she had sleeping and was glad to hear it was improving. Though he couldn't help but wonder at the timing of it. Especially now that Edward was back.

"I went by the house but you weren't there."

Bella knew he was trying his best to sound casual and like he didn't care but he was failing miserably.

"I'm not staying there."

Jacob knew that. He'd put it together the second he'd found the house empty but actually hearing her say it was like a blow to the chest. She was at the Cullens place.

"Damn it Bella!"

His anger erupted from nothing and it took her by surprise. One second he'd been smiling and then his face almost darkened with aggression. It was a little perplexing.

"What?"

"How could you let them suck you back in?"

"Suck me back in?"

"After what they did, leaving you and letting that leech come after you, I thought you'd know better."

Bella reared back and her fist flew at him. The force of her punch sent him sprawling to the ground. She couldn't remember ever being as angry with him as she was in that moment.

"How weak... how naive do you think I am?"

The pain in her hand only lasted a few moments and she pushed it aside. Jacob got to his feet looking shell-shocked. Even Bella was a little surprised by what she'd done.

"What the hell Bells?"

"I don't need you attacking me as well. I know what I'm doing and I don't have to explain myself to anyone."

"They're going to hurt you again."

Bella glared at him. "I'm not going to give them the chance."

Bella walked away. If she stayed then something worse would happen than punching Jacob.

"Bella?"

She ignored him. Had she felt that she had better control on her temper she may have stayed and argued it out with him. Instead she kept walking.

-x-

Bella knew who it was following her. No one else would follow her for so long without attacking her and also do such a damn good job of it. She'd learnt to spot a tail in New York so Forks was no real challenge but this person was good.

She scaled a tree in mere seconds and crouched on a large branch to wait for her pursuer. A minute later he appeared, looking around as if he'd lost something. She smiled to herself.

"I thought you knew these woods well."

Rafé looked up at her and smirked. He raised his hand and beckoned her down from the tree. She only hesitated a second before jumping down, landing easily on her feet a few feet from him.

"The woods I know."

Bella he didn't know very well. She'd continually surprised him and he had to admit it made a change to the usual types he came up against.

"Why are you following me?"

"I find it curious the way you are liaising between the warring sides."

"They're not warring."

"Not yet."

Rafé had seen it before. The smallest thing could spark a fight and then it would be war. It didn't matter if it was vampires, shape-shifters or demons. Enemies were enemies and very little could prevent antagonism, especially in such close proximity.

"Is that you're plan?"

"If it was I wouldn't go around telling you now, would I?"

If there was a war, dozens of people who lived in town could be harmed in the crossfire. Rafé wanted to inflict pain on the town and this would be a very good way for that to happen.

"Stay out of this. You will regret it otherwise."

"You know that's not going to happen."

He smirked, the picture of confidence. It showed who and what he'd already come up against in his life that he didn't see her as a real issue to his plans.

"Whatever you're up to, I'm not going to stand by and let you go ahead with it."

"Oh you're just adorable." Rafé shook his head. "I'm sure you'll do your best to stop me."

Bella glared. He was trying to wind her up and he was succeeding. It was important she not lose her temper and hit him like she did Jacob. She'd end up in another coffin.

"Why are you trying to get them to play nice? It has nothing to do with you."

"It's the right thing to do."

"Right? The right thing?" He laughed. "You'd be one of the few who give a damn about the right thing."

"What happened to you? Why are you so fucked up?"

"Not enough hugs as a child."

"Y'know I actually believe that."

Tessa Reeves hadn't come across as the most maternal woman in the world. Bella wondered how far back the woman's fear of her son actually went. Birth? Adolescence?

"Why were you following me?"

"Because when I pay someone else to do it, I never get as good results."

Bella turned and started walking away but Rafé caught up, keeping in step with her.

"About my offer."

"Offer?"

"The one I made you. A job offer of sorts."

Bella looked at him in disbelief. "A job offer?"

"Not really a job. You don't get paid but at the end of the day I do have a certain amount of job satisfaction."

"You're sick!"

There were a lot of disturbed people in the world and Bella had met several over the years. Rafé was definitely at the top of the list though. He looked so normal, not creepy or like someone you would try to avoid walking near on the street. If you saw him at a bar you may even hope he'd come and talk to you or buy you a drink.

The words left her mouth and a second later she was slammed against the trunk of a tree. It was rough but not violent. His fingers encircled her hips and his mouth was on hers with bruising force. She gasped, utterly shocked by what was happening and his tongue slid over hers.

One arm was by her side but the other was on him, her fingers grasping the material of his jacket. His body was like a stone pillar against her own; her softness moulding against his. Chills washed over her and she shuddered in his hold.

Then he was gone.

As quickly as the kiss had begun it was over. Without his body there, she slid down to the ground, too shocked to stand on her own.

_What the hell..._

-x-

Bella was considering multiple personality disorder in regards to Rafé when she arrived back at the Cullens house. Every encounter with him was very different to the one before. It was hard to get a proper read on this man which was probably his intention. He wanted to throw her off and stop her from seeing what his motives where.

She headed up the steps and the door opened. Edward stood there looking terribly worried.

"Are you..." He stopped himself

"I'm fine."

Edward stepped back to let her in. She could see that he wanted to say something and gave him a challenging look.

"I thought you'd left."

She gave him a cold look. "No. That's your thing."

Bella walked past him and towards the sounds of voices. Between Sam, Jacob and then Rafé she was in need of some time alone but she had to do something first.

"Bella!"

Alice smiled brightly when the girl walked in. There had been no guarantee that Bella would come back and they were all aware of it.

"Where did you go?" Jasper was completely casual with his question and as a result Bella didn't mind answering.

"I went and talked to Sam. He's agreeing to keep t o the treaty as long as you will."

"That's good."

Esme smiled as she spoke, very pleased that a fight had been avoided at least for the foreseeable future.

"We will of course keep to the terms laid out," Carlisle said.

"They better not come on our land."

"Emmett they won't."

"I told them they had to stay off your land or they would violate the treaty," Bella said.

That was more likely to spark a fight than anything else; a small thing like crossing the boundary line into enemy territory.

"I uh... I'm going to be upstairs."

She needed to get away from everyone. They may be used to the large family but she wasn't. Time to be by herself was definitely required and she hoped that's what she got.

"Okay."

Esme smiled and Bella nodded before turning and leaving the room. With Esme saying that, she'd basically told everyone to leave Bella alone and give her the space she needed.

Jasper's eyes followed her out the room. He couldn't a proper read on her emotions like he could with everyone else but he could feel enough to understand she felt rattled. He wanted to ask her what had happened but would have to wait for a better chance.

"Going to have to get used to having a human in the house," Rosalie murmured.

"She's not exactly human though."

"Closest we'll probably ever get to having one under this roof."

"Let's give her some time," Esme chided. The girl has been through enough, she's still a baby in so many ways."

"A baby?"

"Mom come on."

It was very easy to forget she was only seventeen. Not even legally an adult and definitely not old enough to deal with the things she had to. Esme knew she needed support even if she was resistant to it at first.

-x-

Bella was beginning to realise that she wouldn't be able to go out and hunt with the pack like she had before. The Cullens would most likely follow, Edward without a doubt. It wouldn't make finding Victoria easier if she was being trailed by up to seven vampires.

She was curled up in the chair by the window in the guest room thinking all this through. The plans she'd had in place had been thrown out the window by what had happened. The Cullens returning had honestly never occurred to her and she was struggling to work out how to deal with it.

_Not sure I'm dealing well..._

A knock at the door made her head snap round to look at it. She called out for them to come in, whoever it was. Her heart might not have picked up in speed but she felt anxious. The door opened and Carlisle walked in, a reassuring smile in place.

"May I speak with you?"

"Sure."

Carlisle walked over and sat down in the other chair. He felt that standing might make her feel uncomfortable, she was small. Not as small as Alice but still petite.

"How often do you need blood?"

"I uh..." Bella couldn't finish her sentence; she was too thrown by his question.

"You'd need to regularly ingest blood. Am I right?"

Bella nodded before whispering. "Yes."

"How have you been going about it?"

There weren't too many options if she wasn't actively feeding from humans. Though he also couldn't imagine her hunting animals and consuming their blood.

"Blood transfusions."

"Did you go to the hospital for them?" He enquired.

Bella shook her head. "No, I wouldn't risk it. I learnt how to do it myself online."

Carlisle frowned slightly but it was too quick for Bella to notice. She really wasn't the type to ask for help, even if there had been anyone for her to ask.

"When was the last time...?"

"I was in Olympia."

"You were?" Carlisle looked a little surprised.

"I moved there for a while, stayed in a hotel. There were some things that I needed to sort out and I needed some space."

It was no surprise that she'd needed space. It was just a little surprising that she'd actually returned to Forks after everything that had happened. He wouldn't have blamed her had she stayed there.

"I'd be happy to assist you with the blood transfusions now. I can't imagine it was pleasant for you."

"Wouldn't that be difficult...?"

"No. I've done what must be thousands of blood transfusions during my time as a doctor. Don't worry."

Bella nodded. The blood transfusions had seemed like the best option to her. Though if there was another alternative, she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what it was.

Carlisle was being the same lovely man and doctor that she'd known from before. When he'd been gone it was hard for her to make peace with the fact that someone who'd always been so charming had been part of something that hurt her so much. Now she was sat across from him, it was even harder.

"Can I ask what you're thinking?"

"I don't really know. I'm trying to make sense of this but I can't. None of this makes any sense."

She was at the stage between tears and anger. This was forcing her to deal with emotions she wasn't willing to and pain she'd buried deep, deep down inside her.

"I made a mistake Bella, one I desperately wish I could undo."

"Do you... what are ..."

"Leaving. I should have trusted my judgement and not allowed Edward to sway us. I'd never seen him so terrified and miserable as after you'd been bitten. He was convinced we would destroy you and begged us to help give you the life you deserve."

They thought they were doing the right thing; giving her a better life. It didn't help Bella or make her feel any better. Knowing they felt guilty and regretted didn't help either.

"I don't expect you to forgive us or start trusting us again. I just needed to tell you that we know we made a mistake."

Bella nodded. That was all she would give him. It was all she could give him at the moment. Anything else was too much and she just wasn't ready. It wasn't that she would never forgive them, she wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge but it was still so raw.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
